SongBird
by sherabo
Summary: After a tragic breakup 2 years ago Joey has a secret idenity, a new love, and a new life, that only Yugi knows..But Kaiba is back,will he learn the truth in time or destory Joey,s last chance of happiness together.Songs,lots of tender moments. KaibaJoey
1. Chapter 1

SONGBIRD

Note: Seto refers to Joey as Katsuya or Kats in the past. So you know when I go there . In the present Joey is Jube the singer or Joey to yugi... Trust me it will work... PS. DON'T OWN

YUGI OR ANY CHARACTERS .I HAVE INCLUDED A FEW SONGS DON'T OWN THEM EITHER CAROL KING'S WISHFUL THINKING, FLEETWOOD MAC'S SONG BIRD...RIGHT NOW I NEED YOUR REVIEWS, ITS REALLY GOOD JUST HANG WITH ME ...THIS IS MY FIRST SO DO YOUR BEST AND I PROMISE I WILL DO MINE... OH YA I ,M SO HAPPY...

CHAPTER 1 REFLECTIONS/ ENDLESS NIGHTS

"Ah man"...Joey spoke to know one, but the little blue dragon setting on his dressing room table...He had a little time to himself before the last number. Caught up in thoughts his mind drifted...

Sighs, while placing his head on the dressing room table . He starts to stroke the little blue dragon and speak...

"Another show, another night of sorrow . Well after this I'm leaving man I can't do this shit no moe. All I do is think about that damn CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEO It's me and you bud." I got me a good life...who needs it."

The little dragon seem to smile , he went everywhere with Joey and gave him a sense of comfort.

"Maybe I could work in the studio and spent some time with yugi . ..."

Voices from the outside...

"Jube, Juuuuuuubbbbbbbbbbbeeeee; you got 10 minutes ,curtains up the crowd wants you, we're already getting the baby blue ready."

" Alright I got me 9 minutes can't a man have some air ..."

Placing his little blue eyes back in the draw, he continued to get ready...here goes...

This was the price for Joey's success. Endless nights of preforming for people who didn't even know his name. Why was he even here. Oh ya Kaiba

He was a mega pop star who's rare appearance was welcome by many. The mysterious idol with a melodic sound calmed and massaged your spirit, touching your very soul. Jube as he was now called sang of sadness . His voice had a deep raspy quality holding sway over your emotions leaving you in deep thought and a quite peace. Fans came from miles around just to here him play his soulful tunes on his baby grand piano affectionately named blue eye Very few knew the inspiration of his songs or the torment that each performance left him in . You see Joey had fallen deeply in love and now his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. The price of his success only bought pain to his very fragile heart. Gone was the carefree outlook he always had. Joey the man had died two years ago. Jube the dark side had been born. Within this shell Joey was protected, so he thought.

His hair was temporally died jet black worn long hanging just above his trim waist. On stage he wore it in a long ponytail tied up high with a soft pink ribbon. To Joey the ribbon symbolized his lost innocense and his love of pink a color he had always loved but had been ashamed to ware openly. Sometimes Jube braided his ponytail which symbolized a new song in the making . His beautiful honey colored eyes were covered with green contacts and a small neat mustache outlined his upper lip, leaving just enough room to show off a full pout or tremble when needed on full lips. Light powder and peach blush were his only make-up with a slight hint of kohl around the edges of his eyes. Simply stated Joey's dark side was just as captivating as the light.

Eating was still a favorite past time, but he had lost weight over the last two years leaving him fashionably trim. Joey pants fit dangerous low over slim hips, draped loosely in the ancient Egyptian style worn by dancing actors which gathered in soft folds as his ankles .With success came money only the best silks, raw cotton, and jewels adored his body. Backless were all his shirts and they generally fit tight just below his nipples. Trailing down his back you could always see a rope of jewels usually pearls, or rubies. Joey was hot...

There was a mystery about this man that drew both men and women yearning for his affections of which he wanted neither...Now a super star, nice apartment on the river outside the city for his mom. It was a dream of her's along with a sweet meat bun shop . Serenity was in one of Japan 's leading medical institutes. She decided this after Joey got the money for her eyes. Yugi was still at his side and the only one who knew his secret. Coming back to Domino to do this concert was hard. He now lived a quite life, between tours pretending to enjoy it in Egypt. You see Professor Hawkins had requested his presence as a favor to Rebecca to preform at this mega fund raiser. Some of the proceeds would go to his private charity Lost Boys... How could he turn that down. ...

Foot steps from outside...

Yugi " Joey! what are you doing , its time to go man..."

Joey smile at his friend ...

"Ok just got to get this rope right."

" Joey, I know you didn't want to come back here. Seeing everybody, but I'm here for you. I wonder what old money bags Kaiba is doing. You and him was always at it.

"Me, his puppy "Joey sighs and shutters slightly, trying to hide his true feelings from Yugi.

" Well, Mai said he left the city for a while , new game system . No one has seen him for almost a year."

"They said Mokuba was running the company..."

"You shitting me I knew he was good. Wow Yugi" But where was Kaiba Joey thought...

"Come on this crowd is wild, listen they're be back stage soon and no surprises JOEY"

" Yugi don't call me tha somebody might hear you, I'm coming Ok.

Lights up...

At center stage behind a beautiful deep royal blue piano set Jube. He started playing bars and humming old tunes on the piano teasing the crowd, much to their delight. Gracefully he reached up and began to

unbraid his hair, the crowd when wild

"NEW SONG, NEW SONG, " This was his MO...

Slowly, and quite sinuously Jube rose and rested his self on top of the piano. Legs slightly parted and head tilted back he held the mike as if it were a lover waiting to be caressed and sang.

_I see you, but you don't see me_

_Like the ghost of a future hovering dark and dreamy_

_You fade in and out of the mist,_

_Do you even exist,_

_Except in my wishful thinking_

_I reach for you ,but I can't touch you_

_I feel you just beyond the stars _

_Do you know how much you are_

_All I ever wanted ,was it to much to soon_

_Am I foolishly dreaming ,just baying at the moon_

_Playing impossible visions like an elementary tune_

_but its only wishful thinking on my part. _

The lights faded, silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Wishful Thinking was hard to write and depressing to sing yet it comforted Joey too ... Somewhere in his heart he felt their was hope for some happiness.

Exhaling between tears, Joey though...

"Where are you my dream lover... Kaiba could you be out there thinking about me just a little. Did you really mean all those hurtful words 2 years ago...

**Flash back...**

**Joey hadn't seen Kaiba in 2 weeks, he was totally frustrated so he decided to pay him a visit at the mansion ...**

"**Mokuba is Kaiba in, I need to see him"**

"**Katsuya he's a little busy right now , I wouldn't go in there right now..."**

**But Katsuya didn't listen he ran up the long winding stair case and opened the door to Kaiba's suite. All Katsuya could think of was laying in his lovers arms and trying to understand why Seto had ignored him . After all he had given Seto his all ...**

"**Setoooo , Seto Why,"**

**Seto was making out with 2 girls, all were naked and drinks were everywhere The room smelled of sex, beer, and drugs,**

**Seto" Hi Katsuya, don't look so surprised you didn't think for a moment you were special."**

**Girls "Mr. Kaiba who is he, can he come play too, he's so cute,.."**

"**Please ladies I don't even know this mutt, must be a stray Mokuba brought home from school. You lost little puppy...Animal are usually kept out back..."**

"**WHY, SETO. WHY, I LOVED YOUUUU" as he backed away Seto jumped forward and grabbed Katsuya's arm...At this point he could hardly stand his legs were shaking so much...**

"**Katsuya ,why did you have to come here, did I call you, I wanted to see if it was really different. Guess what ...Smirking, A fuck is a fuck ,.. I didn't ask for your ass, Although I never had a virgin before, but in the end its all the same...trouble ...get over it..."**

**Joey was not seen for almost 2 years after that afternoon...**

**Present...**

Meanwhile back at the concert hall in the front row set a young man of great stature and wealth

with a heart of stone and ice. He had never truly remembered being happy, except when beating down that golden haired mutt. " Where in the hell was he anyway" Though Seto,. Katsuya seem to have disappeared after high school or at least that is what Kaiba forced his mind to except. Kaiba was to proud to admit he missed him.

This singer was hauntingly formerly drawing Kaiba into his aura . For the first time in his lonely life since Katsuya left, Kaiba wanted to meet a man. Women were not on his top 10 list of companions or any list for that matter. It was painfully clear he was attracted to this man. As a matter of personal record his first and only real love had been that street mutt with his endless legs. Kaiba could still fill Katsuya body draped around him giving him all his warmth without question. Realizing his feelings for Katsuya at the time 2 years ago had been his undoing... He hated him for those feelings ...

He hated the way his honey blond hair felt like silk running through his fingers, he hated when Katsuya blushed the very first time he touched his nipples causing them to grow taunt with desire. And mostly he hated the mischief in his eyes or the challenge he always gave Kaiba at every turn. Katsuya was not afraid of the CEO... **He hated ,hating him **...He dreamed of kissing Kats on the lips..Katsuya tormented Kaiba daily and it drained him realizing this fact. This was more than his logical mind could stand.

He could bring up an image of Joey without even trying, Well 3 months had passed and he hadn't thought about him... It had taken Mokuba and Rebecca to talk him into going to this concert . Mokuba knew how to turn on the charm with his puppy look,

"Come on big brother, you work all night and I never see you, you haven't taken me anywhere in a year"

"Mokuba I have to get the plans finish for the duel monsters tournament "

"Seto it's just I night please,,,,,,,

"OK but I'm not going to any parties , got it""

"Oh thank you, big brother "

"So Here I am thinking about Joey and lusting after a pop star I have yet to meet. " Damn him...

This man was nothing like Joey, yet he was the same. Kaiba left after the final song determined to find out why this man affected him so. There was a heat he couldn't explain. It felt like the songs called to Seto taking him to a past he had tried to forget . A time of love lost ,suffering and pain.

You see Seto was still deeply in love with Katsuya his puppy . Somewhere in his sealed heart he knew he always would be...

"Damn it to hell , Katsuya is the past. Where is he..." KATSUYA I HATE YOU...KATSUYA I LO-----------------

It took a moment for Kaiba to get his self together and make up his mind ... He had to find out more about this man.. So not being one to ask permission Seto left the auditorium and walked boldly back stage and opened the door to Jube,s dressing room and walked right in.

"Hello my name is Seto Kaiba of KC and I would like to speak to the singer who just finish...

"Yugi , Yugi help me, "

Those were Joey's last words as he felt his body slowly slide to the floor...

Wow I did it I hope somebody reads and reviews I only need 1 and I will be good to go...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. Songs used in this story are the property of Fleetwood Mac: Songbird it is how I image Joey's voice low, raspy, throaty, and Carol King : Wishful Thinking...I do not own any of the characters or rights to the songs...That's life, we can only just live it.

Note: Joey's stage name is Jube its just a play on Joey... But you will always here me refer to Jube as Joey because that's really who he is and Yugi always calls him by his name, I 'll try to keep it real.

Thanks for the reviews... I am so jazzed by your response and I will personally respond to everyone of you who are supporting me. Without further ado ...

**Songbird**

Chapter 2, Dressing Room

Recap...

"Yugi, Yugi, help me,"

Those were Joey's last words as he felt his body slowly slide to the floor...

Through sheer force of will Joey reached out and grabbed the corner of his dressing table clutching it as if his very life depended on holding it up. Alarmed at his actions Yugi was there at his side in a split second.

"Yugi this can't be happening, is that Kaiba, " In a whisper which was barely audible Yugi could here Joey say,

"Please get me out of here".

"Kaiba what a surprise I didn't know you were into pop music or attended rock concerts. "

"I don't this is all Mokuba's insane idea, a complete waste of my valuable time. I have a company to run. What are you doing here? Are you a dressing room attendant? "Smirking ", Maybe that's the best you can do because you wasted your time with that silly friendship squad. I always though you were better than that, oh well. I guess I though wrong. At least you don't have that mutt hanging around .. Oh maybe he's the janitor, "slight chuckle and nervous shifting as Kaiba leans up against the door frame ,crossing his legs tilting his hips forward as only Kaiba could do.'

"Shut up Kaiba, you can't talk about my friends like that. We are not in school anymore. And anyways Joey's ah... he's doing just fine he's "...Yugi's eyes drifted over to Joey who had somehow become invisible to the two duelist. Joey only hoped he could remain so... Damn that Kaiba he was still a first class bastard , his voice so elegant, his scent so alluring, spice with a hint of musk...ahhhh.

"Really Yugi still the same you haven't grown much maybe the circus is more to your liken. "

Enough Seto Kaiba, I will not have you speak to my hikaki like that. Yami always on the fringes of Yugi's mind jumped in to save his love.. Jube is a client, of Yugi's .He runs a successful talent agency. Got any talent to sell Kaiba. Maybe we could do a musical with me kicking your ass like the good old days of duel monsters. Or perhaps you forgot how I crushed you with my god cards" Now Yami/Yugi 's crimson eyes blaze with angry.

"Whatever Yugi or Yami you still expect me to fall for that mind changing shit. Give it all a rest, I didn't come here to waste my valuable time. You, yes you over there in the dark. You can talk or not.. Are you that singer,,

Stepping protectively in front of his friend, Yugi sense something was wrong. Joey was in a lot of trouble. Yugi hadn't seen that look of pain on Joey's face since he assumed the secret roll of Jube over two years ago. Joey never talked about his depression or why he disappeared and Yugi never ask because he felt being there had been enough for his long time friend. But somehow Kaiba had set off a fire even he couldn' t control. Why was he fighting with Kaiba...

"Kaiba , I'm sorry but Jube needs to rest his voice immediately after every show, He pours so much of his emotions into the performance we must protect his voice." Now leave..."

"You dare to dismiss me, " You know was happens to those that defy me".

"You don't scare me Kaiba"

"Yugi I only want to present a proposal from Mokuba I will not be ignored". Taking matters into his own hands Kaiba moved swiftly to the left of Yugi toward Joey catching the little duelist, now manager off guard and to survey the situation. During the entire conversation, if you want to call it that, Seto realized the singer had not moved or spoken a word. His eyes were fixed on the sheer beauty of Jube flawless back. Every muscle was finely toned, yet appeared soft to touch. Jube shirts were backless and what little he wore had fallen into soft folds around his slender waist fueling Kaiba already luring eyes with lust. He remained turned around so Kaiba continued to speak to his back... But that was fine because the luring eyes were making a fast track to Jube lower waist and hips...what other delights did his body hold. Kaiba had not had these feelings for a long time and secretly he was enjoying this rush.

Clearing his throat he spoke " I don't generally come to concerts they are a total waste of my time, my money , and they bore me. However my little brother Mokuba is a huge fan of your music , of which I never heard of before tonight, and he wants your autograph. Soon we will be celebrating his 18th birthday and it appears I foolishly promised him his hearts desire. It seems it is a concert with you singing. "

"I can't "

"I am a billionaire and can easily pay what every you wish"

" Damn Kaiba, "Yugi yelled, it ain't always about your money..."

"Oh but it is , I suggest a private concert at Kaiba Land...only the best for my little brother. I must admit I was moved by your sounds. Mr. Your music was quite enjoyable to me. I felt very moved to come and speak with you ohhh stickily processionally . Although I would love to see you on a personal level maybe dinner. "

Jube gash... You presume much Mr. Kaiba That I would date a man and one I don't even know."

"It is you who don't understand I merely meant to discuss plans for the concert and a friendship of sorts.

for my brother I can manage that."

"Kaiba what makes you think we want to manage you, Yugi was insane with rage that arrogant shit..."

"SILENCE Yugi, I haven't finished my proposal . I understand this affair was to raise money for the Duelist Wishes Foundation -Lost boys. I am prepared to write a check which will completely cover all expenses and build your next recreation center. All monies raised at the concert will go to the charity as a donate in Mokuba's name to your little cause. " Smirking Kaiba glared at Yugi...there.

"Ok ,I'll do it"

"Jube You don't have to do this ."

"Turning slightly to the right because Kaiba had blocked his escape from the left Jube spoke to Yugi. This is just the break we need. I have too."

"But Joey, somehow Yugi felt nothing was good about playing Kaiba's game. He didn't like this one bit, but Jube was in no shape to fight back ,... They could use this money." Plus the advertizement would bring attention to the Lost-Boys. This was a organization Joey created for street boys, gay teens in need of help especially those would didn't understand who they were...He loved them through song and dance and gave them shelter and sometimes a hug was enough.

Kaiba enjoying his victory reached down onto the floor to retrieve a robe which he had notice near the singer's feet. It had falllen completely off Jube shoulders leaving his body exposed from the waist up. With care Kaiba offered it and hesitantly Jube put one arm in at a time, never turning around. Kaiba's breath gently creased Joey's neck and they both shuddered at the contact. Once again spice, with a hint of musk mingle with peach, cinnamon, and cloves. Both youths were visible shaken by the sensation of their scents mating. Without even thinking Kaiba touched the skin on Joey's right shoulder. There rested a tatoo shaped in the from of a blue rose, but it had appeared to have been altar in some fashion. Kaiba could pull away from the rose and ran his fingers around the petals down the stem which ended at his shoulder blade.

Gone was Jube and Joey found he was starting to moan softly into his touch. " Damn he still has me.

Jumping in Yugi didn't like the way this scene was heading.

"Kaiba I think it is time to go, I will call you tomorrow, good night, ...

"Joey quickly moved behind the dressing room screen to catch his breath saying good bye to a flustered CEO.

. He ran his fingers over the spot his Seto has touch it burned and felt slightly moist. Seto effected him like that. 2 years ago Joey had a tatoo with 2 small dancing dragons on his shoulder . Their tails intertwine in a mating ritual and a heart with SK/KJ were engraved on their underside. Tears flowed down Joey's cheeks as he remember how happy he had been the day he got the tatoo. He remember how hurt he felt when his new lover said It had to go...Wrapping his arm tightly around his body Joey tried to comfort his aching heart.

"Yugi peaked around the screen afraid to go in because he knew Joey needed to be alone, All he could do was cry silent tears with him...But the little guy refused to abandon or let this go. Not again. Quietly he walked behind the screen and reached out to Joey. Opening Joey,s arms for access, Yugi next climbed up into Joey's lap, wrapping Joey's arms around his petite frame, he nuzzled into a comfortable embrace,

"Joey I can't take away all your pain but I can love you, hold on to me, I will always be here for you."

" Oh Yugi , what am I going to do... " Silently each drew comfort from the other as only friends can...

Got you, I know what you are all thinking, Don't, It would take a lot of reviews if we go there. Wow this chapter is for all would review on 2/24 I had to stay up and post give you all some love. How am I doing so far... Let me know ... Chapter 3 is waiting...Love ya oxox


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the creation on Kazuki Takahashi. Songs used in the story are the property of Fleetwood Mac's Songbird and Carol King's Wishful Thinking. I don't own the characters or the songs I just worship them in my story...there is a little swearing so beware, no one under 16 , some sexual content.

I now know what the best surprise to come home to is. Bitching reviews from your readers, Some of you are so deviant . I love you the most... So I am going to keep on writing. I so love this ... without further ado...

**Songbird**

Recap...

"Joey I can't take away all your pain, but I can love you, hold on to me, I will always be here for you."

"Oh Yugi, what am I going to do?" Silently each drew comfort from the other as only friends can.

Chapter 2, Night Moves

Friends, yes friends to one, but so much more to the other. Yugi would always protect Joey in his own way. It pained him that there was this one secret Joey would not share. How could he get him to understand there was nothing he would not do for his happiness. How did he explain the affections he felt. Sometimes they even rivaled his with Yami. .Yugi squeezed Joey a little more tightly to reassure him he was there. Reaching up with his small hands so softly, he brushed the tears from Joey's face caressing his swollen left cheek in the process. How dare Kaiba make him cry.

Smiling ,Joey looked down at Yugi. Yugi had always been there for him and he loved him for that. He kissed Yugi on the top of his head and laughed. "Thanks man, I needed that. I'm alright now."

Both laughing and feeling a bit too serious. Joey lifted Yugi down from his lap and continued to dress. He opted for tight jeans which had slits just under both cheeks, exposing a nice piece of his upper thighs . Running down the inside of his right leg was a zipper making it very easy for exploration of the most deviant sort. A simple black leather jacket cut short just above his navel graced his slender frame. Joey was ready. The night was young only 1:00am and he was restless.

"Yugi, I heard domino got Night Moves."

"Wow, lets go."

"Man you can stay here, I'm just hanging out for a little while. I gotta think some things over...I need to clear my head."

Yugi's big crimson eyes grew wide with rejection feeling Joey didn't want his company. Didn't he understand anything... He kept his thoughts hidden and said "well don't bring home any strays, I'll be here. And don't make me come and get you."

Feeling a little bad about leaving Yugi Joey gave him the address and told him he could come later and pick him up, he just need a little time alone.

Later man...

Night Moves was an elite private night club for rich gay men. Members were from around the world and they were building new clubs across the continent by storm. The clubs were funded by a very decrepit, sexed, rich group of men. The clubs were usually on top of Savings and Trust buildings ,right in the business district. From the outside it gave the appearance of a normal disc club, but once inside you needed a special locator card which would get you in to its most secret chambers. Guest were always welcome if you had the right connections. Here your fancies were indulged without question for a price and discretion was the golden word. The club had 3 salons each unique in its on way. Toon town for the younger group. Couples could dress up in cos play and swing to heavy rock... Private booths ran along one wall for changing and special parties. Second level hosted the Shadow Realm. Lets just say it was very very dark. ( That's another story). The last one rested at the very top and opened up to the sky.It was called Dragon's Lair. This was Joey's favorite spot.

Soft jazz could be heard. In the middle of the salon a huge dance floor on a raised platform dominated the room . It rotated around, tilling slightly giving a feeling of weightlessness to those dancing. Small dragons of various styles, ages, colors, and times were suspended from the dome ceiling. It gave you a feeling of flight. Individual exits led from all angles of the surrounding dance floor which led to semi private balconies for each couple. Here you could talk, relax, or just enjoy the stars. For those who wanted a drink you went to the Shadow Realm because only virgin drinks were provided in Dragon's Lair. Incense in small holders along with candles were located along the walls. Massive embroider tapestries draped along the walls led to other chambers. It was all about the money.

Joey loved to gaze at the dragons and drink in the night air atop the high rise. It was at a Night Moves Egyptian Style night club ,he composed Wishful Thinking, his #1 . Hit.

His favorite line ...I, reach for you, but I can't touch you...

Musing over the earlier events Joey wondered did he really want Seto back in his life. After all that was 2 long years ago. He had a new lover someone who really wanted him and loved him . Leaning over the balcony Joey sensed the intruder before he felt his touch... pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Please don't move. I'm not going to hurt you. Just listen." Joey's heart was pounding , his pulse started to race out of control. Just the sound of Seto's deep and sexy voice caused a tighness in his groin he couldn't hide. Damn this hurt especially with these jeans.

Seto spoke low and earthy in his ear,"I asked around the concert hall after you left where you might be but no one knew. Pity, but I find you here at a Gentleman's club. You said I presume to much, ha ha, what a fake you are. What else are you hiding behind those beautiful eyes. I don't understand this need I feel, but I must touch you." Slowly Seto encircled Joey's tiny waist with his slender hands pulling him against his body while remaining in the shadows. He made sure to stay in the dark so as not to startle the singer.

Joey made a move to go but Seto was firm in reaching his goal. He saw Joey walk in from the bar. Seto's recognized Joey's ass in those tight jeans and he became the bee to honey. He was content to watch him for a while until the right time. Waiting not a strong point he followed the singer into his private booth ...

Seto spoke" You don't have to turn around, just let me hold you close. Somehow it comforts me." Joey allowed his body to rest lightly into Seto's embrace. He fit so naturally both the young men had legs to spare. Legs that held one nested between the other. Thigh to thigh, hip to hip, shoulders to his broad chest... Seto was warm ,firm, and safe.

"Kaiba I need to go, this shouldn't be happening."

"Call me Seto, I feel as if I know you. Yet I haven't felt this desire for a long time. In a low voice Seto moaned into Joey's ear. Who are you? Why do you torment me so?"

"Please I must go".

Seto rapped his hands around Joey slender neck raking his fingers along the delicate bones playing with the vein underneath in chin. Joey began to pant lightly. With his free hand he snaked it swiftly under the leather coat and toyed with a nipple...

Caught off guard by his boldness, Joey started to whimper, this was more than he could handle.

"

"Seto please",

"Jube , no you feel it to, I know you want this." Now Seto's hand began to creep down lower to the inside of Joey thigh toying with the zipper...Joey realized Seto would .." No let me go damn it."

Finally coming to his senses Joey realized he had to stop this madness. What was he thinking...

"Stop this Kaiba , friendship, friendly dinner, concert plans, and such. Everything I have heard about you is true, youuuuu son of a bitch. Do you think you can just walk in here and take what you want.?"

"Wait Jube, its not like that, you don't understand . I'm not looking for a one night stand".

" Why should I listen to you. You invade my dressing room. You use your money to make me sing. And now you molest me at a private club. I'm not your puppy. I don't belong to you.." The reality of the words drifted across Joey mind and it took all his strength to continue .

"Just go , men like you are cruel you don't care who you hurt"

"Jube I really like you. My desire to get to know you is real. We can take it slow."

" Real, yes it was very real with your hand up my shirt. Screw you.. I'm sure I would be your latest toy. Maybe you never had a pop singer before. Ever have a virgin. Joey chuckled ..Well, or maybe you were so into yourself you don't remember such small details like feeling."

Joey was hurt angry and on a roll. Fire burned in his heart and for the first time he just didn't care. He started to continue his attack and realize they were not alone. Yugi had just walked in the salon...How much had he scene or heard?.

"Jube whats going on here. I came to pick you up and I see you are here with Kaiba. Is he the reason you wanted me to stay at home."

"No Yugi, its not like that at all. We just happen to meet."

Tears started to roll down the little managers face as he tried to take in the show. No this is not happening. I don't understand this...Yugi get it together, you can't let Kaiba see you like this, Yami voice echo in the back of Yugi mind. Yugi dried his tears and glared at Jube.

The silence was agonizing .Yugi's feelings which ran deeper than normal, Kaiba in shock, and Joey just Pissed off. "Listen Kaiba , as I said I will do your concert for Mokuba, but you will not have me in your bed or on my knees. I will not be taken by you. I am not your bitch."

"You can work out the detail with my manager 3 songs 1 hour. Then I am gone got it, write it down even you can understand that." On that note Joey walked out the room on shaking legs, somehow he made it to the Shadow Realm.

Yugi looked up at the CEO and smile for the first time all night. " How does it feel to be rejected. Kaiba baby. Need a drink Kaiba boy.."

"Shut up Yugi," how dare he turn him down like that. Get out Yugi, you shrimp.

"I may be small but I won't sleep alone . How about you Kaiba boy ? Who's going to heat up your rod tonight. Yugi winked at Kaiba and follow Joey's path out the door laughing all the way.

Kaiba looked down at his hands and started to shake with blind fury. Bringing them to his face he inhaled the scent of peaches and felt the warmth of his fingers around Joey's neck. He could still feel the blood pumping through his vein and see in his minds eye the spot he longed to mark on Jube neck.. How could one man so easily capture his heart and soul, then toss it away like trash...Only one ever had that power Katsuya...

Wow Chapter 3 This is for all those that review chapter 2 without you I would still be reading If you still love me let me know and chapter 4 is yours...Love ya We are talking some serious writing here guys. Fuel the tank ... review review me...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. Songs used in the story are the property of Fleetwood Mac's Songbird and Carol King's Wishful Thinking. I don't own the characters or the songs, except in my dreams. There is a small lemon, very small but it will grow hopefully in later chapters. Some swearing sexual situations... Ah hell this is fan fiction why am I saying all this. Without further ado...lets ride...

Oh ! sorry I forgot BIG MISTAKE last chapter I labeled it Chapter 2 Night Moves... Correction Chapter 3 Night Moves...This one will be a little short because it really is in two parts. Just keep on loving me.

**Songbird**

Recap...

Only one ever had that power Katsuya...

Chapter 4 , Endless dreams/Part 1

Katsuya, where are you? I blame you for this mess. You tainted the very air I breathe with your scent so cool and fresh, your smile so warm on a cold day. You with your stupid grin, I loved so much, why did you have to care? KATSUYA will I ever be free of you. Seeing you in the face of another I 'm such a fool. I'm Seto Kaiba... I'm CEO of Kaiba. Corp. I will not be your slave...Damn I love you so...Sobbing quietly as only his arrogance could permit , Seto left the club through his own private exit hoping to find a way to drown his own sorrow without hurting anyone else. But on second thought he really didn't give a damn...Why should any one else be happy he sure in all hell wasn't...I'lljust go and fire some fool tomorrow. Where's my limo. To know one but himself he whispered 'ya the great Seto Kaiba, self made jackass'.

Back at the club...

Joey could barely make it to the exist before collapsing against the wall leading to the Shadow Realm Salon. Shaking his head in anger he wondered if Seto was secretly out to destroy his very sanity because he was quickly losing his mind. Maybe he knew his identiy and secretly derived pleasure from the pain he felt. He couldn't believe the things he had said to Kaiba . It was so painfully clear to Joey that Seto was manipulative and calculating but he was also alluring, captivating, and damn good in bed. Did Seto even remember him or was he so turned on by this imitation of a man created from his own suffering. ' What happens if he finds out?' Joey thought to his self. Surely there would be hell to pay. Maybe he could find some of the answers in the Shadow Realm Salon. It was truly a forbidden place for broken hearts to go but the mystical sounds and colorful shadows pulled him in. The shadows seem to dance around his body filling his soul, lifting him up to a place far away in his mind. They wove a pattern of false happiness casting a spell on you only to shatter in the end if you survived the experience. One did not know when it would began or end. Only that it was there. He was completely surrounded by hands everywhere touching, groping, pinching, and massaging his flesh. The colors changed into ghostly hues of blacks, yellows, and blues. Defiling the rainbow's glory in their movement . Everyone knew the dangers because the director of this salon was Malik . Your very soul could get trapped. It would be broken for all eternity. All for money.

Malik watched from a distance waiting for his next victim .His eyes burning with elation, literally sensing Joey's distress. "Yes, mmmm he's all mine tonight I am going to have such fun. Come my little wounded dove let me make you feel better. See how my shadows make love to you. They will never hurt you like him. Aaaahh Yes that its, Just let them take all your troubles away..."

Swayed by the music and shadows Joey went under...

**Flashback...**

**It was a cool day, one of those I think I'll mess with Seto day..** **Yes, day dreaming he smiled to himself. Everyone was in class waiting for the lesson to began except Seto. Why was he not here when I want to see him. Well I better get this shit out of my head cause if anybody finds out tha I like the jerk ...**

**Seto walked in and immediately zeroed in on his puppy. Secretly, he lived to fight Joey too. "Oh, he smells like apples and peaches. Must have used that shampoo on his hair I like. Damn I wish I could touch it. I know its so soft. And his eyes so sparkly he's ready for a fight. Oh Joey you will belong to me one day. I will make you mine. His body always fresh , it drove Seto crazy. **

"**Katsuya get up, you're getting flees all over my seat, smirking".**

"**Listen shit head I took me a bath and I ain't got no flees, I washed my hair. And you don't own this here school."**

**Kaiba took a step closer to Joey and continued to tease him, "I said you need to go get your rabbi shots. I heard they got a special today for street mutts. Listen they're calling your name. Here doggie, here doggie, doggie,**"

"**Whattt, I don't take that from no shit head , let me at him, let me at him Yugi..." The friendship group were all trying to hold Joey back. But he wouldn't let them. Striking** **at the CEO proved dangerous because when Joey missed, Seto took the opportunity and pushed Joey hard enough so he landed on his backside, painfully right next to the chair in question on the hard wood floor. Catching himself Seto almost helped him up.**

"**Damn Seto that hurt, why ya have to go and do tha.. for.**"

**Pretending to give in Joey set down, but left his foot out in the isle next to the awful chair**. **Seto just laughed .**

"**Please Joey did you think I Seto Kaiba would fall for that. My baby brother got better moves than that." **

**Now being laughed at and mad Joey swung at Seto and landed a punch which sent them both spiraling to the floor**.

**Fight, fight**, the class was in an up roar. Bakura was up on his desk cheering and swinging a knife around, also deciding who's jacket pockets he would steal from. Damn he was having a good ole time. Yugi, Tea, and Honda, had all jumped in to help Joey. Pinned to the floor under all their bodies lay a panting Joey with Seto on top. While,Seto's pelvis grinned into Joey's backside, he whispered in his ear "you know you want it".

Perfection at its peck was Joey's long and shapely body. He fit so naturally into the confines of Seto's own body. Firm yet soft. Sweat began to pour down Joey's face from the pure sensation of being pinned under such a beauty. Feeling Seto's hardness press him through the restraints of his worn jeans he moaned...in silent joy ahhhhhhhhhh.

Bakura stopped jumping around and with his keen eye looked closer at the boys.

"Damn, is Seto trying to fuck him. I never knew he liked boys. Wowww ahhhh this is so good." The teacher started pulling bodies up leaving a confused and flushed Seto clutching on to a quivering pup. Coming out of his trance Seto moved away and Joey rolled over. He laid there, legs open and bent slightly at the knees. Joey looked ready for Seto to enter his virgin opening and claim all rights to it. He was a sweet piece of candy ready to be eaten s l o w l y... enjoying every piece. Seto ran his tongue over his bottom blues locked in on hazel browns.

Yugi breaking the silence kneed down next to Joey and spoke,"Joey ,you ok, you don't look so good man."

"Ya , Kaiba why you gotta pick on Joey all the time, asked Tea."

"Shut up, Tea I ain't hurt, just leave it. THIS is between me and money-bags. Joey's face had turned an odd shade of pink.

Bakura walked up behind Seto and very nastily whispered in his ear while coping a free feel "You don't have to fight for it, baby. I'll give you anything you want. Wrap me up in chains, I'll be your slave. I'll bark and wag my tail for you. My paddle says, one more time seme hit me." Moaning he couldn't contain his sick laugh.

" You, you sick pervert,...get away." Seto growled out between his teeth. Why did the sickest fool in the school have to see his moment of weakness.

" Me, you were about to come, big boy."

"Damn him" Seto voiced as he walked away. The teacher called out after him.

"DETENTION for the both of you."

"Later, I got a business to run."

Why I gotta go and he gets off. But all Joey could really think about while setting in the chair was Seto body . Yes they had fought before but this was so different. Seto , well Seto was not fighting him in the end and Joey was not fighting at all. This was the first time there contact had been more. Now he not only had his dream he remembered his body, so solid, demanding, needing, calling, on top of his...

One word review me, It's really two parts but so hard to write as 1 But its all for you, part 2 rocks, review should I go on...help...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. Songs used in the story are the propertyof Fleetwood Mac (SongBird) and Carol King(Wishful Thinking) I don't own the characters or songs just love them lots. Beware, under 16 sexual lemon alert//////////// this will mean it is over///////////... To my reviewers keep it coming and tell a friend. My fragile nature needs you more than ever now...lot of stroking is ok. I plan to write for a long time but I need your reviews...

This will be the long flashback, but it is so important...Without further ado...

**Endless Dreams Part 2, Chapter 5**

Joey continued to dream but he struggled in his mind to return to the present, something just didn't feel right. It was time to end all of this. Where was Yugi . And why did Kaiba let him leave like that anyway, 'jerk'. Didn't he know when it came to him the silliest things came out of his mouth. Damn them both. Anyways, Kaiba was lusting after Jube , not Joey.

Malik watched his magic pull Joey deeper down under. Being the perverted thief and spirit that he was he used trap cards adding to his game of seduction further tormenting Joey. .Shadows glowing in bright colors of violent red, purple, and emerald green danced around the singer's head. His mind not only experienced his past, but Seto's too. Joey could hear, taste, touch, and smell everything as if he were actually there. All his senses were tainted, leaving him to float on a sea of nothingness at the misery of this mad man.

**Flashback continues...**

A few days later...

**Joey thought "Damn't look at these sheets," this is really great . Now not only did Seto occupy his waking thoughts, he was now a beautiful face in his night dreams. Seto Kaiba cold blue eyes, skin so pale and delicate, like fine china. Well everything about him just made Joey tremble with excitement...**

**Not only was Joey stealing glances of Kaiba in class he turned a horrible shade of pink at the same time. Tea thought he had a fever or rash from all the junk food he constantly consumed. Joey, well he just stay turned on. It gave him comfort knowing Seto felt something . But what?? Smiling to know one , he thought." I got to know, what he feels, what he wants..."**

**Unlike Joey Malik had no problems displacing his feelings concerning the popular CEO. Kaiba found love letters folded up in neat little wads of paper dripping in blood on his desk at school. "Damn that fool," Seto screamed, "l will kill his sorry little ass one **

**day."**

**Malik thought it would be nice to present Seto with a surprise. So,dressed in only a g-string covered with a trench coat in the early morning hours he presented himself as a telegram to Kaiba. Mokuba to this day attends counseling once monthly. **

**Joey decided to visit Mokuba after school asking, " Mokuba, I need to see Kaiba. He ain't been at school all day. And I was wondering is he ... shoveling his feet ... is he sick or something?"**

"**My big brother is never sick, you know that. He's perfect . And anyways he don't need to go to that dumb ole school. Seto knows everything." Being curious , Mokuba continued on, "Whatta' you want with Seto? You like my big brother, ha ha. Well he don't like you. He said you a street mutt who can't do nothing right not even duel. He says..."**

"**I got it Mokuba, it's important. Just tell me where he is."**

"**Why?"**

"**Mokuba, he can't stay away forever and when I do see Kaiba I'm going to tell him about all that candy you have Serenity to hide in her locker for your little sorry ass at school...everyday."**

"**Joeyyyyyyy , no he won't believe you anyway," Mokuba tried to smirk like his brother.**

"**Maybe he won't believe me, but Serenity got no reason to lie," now Joey smirked. He knew he had out smarted the little Kaiba. So now to find Kaiba. He had to find out. Heart pounding rapidly he waited for the young boy's next move.**

"**Ok, he's at his office, Mokuba pouted, his big eyes watering. Hoping to sway Joey like he did Seto. " I'll get you in. But you got to promise me Joey, not to tell, please ."**

**Giving Mokuba a mean look, Joey stated, "first get me to Kaiba."**

**Mokuba led Joey to Kaiba's private office on the 15th floor. Kaiba could see the pair through his wide screen camera system. I wondered what Mokuba and Joey could possibly want.**

**Anyway looking at his puppy gave him pleasure. The main reason Kaiba had missed school was because thoughts of ways to killing Malik danced in his head all night.**

**It would take a lot of money to buy his way out of that, plus the media would have his head. HE COULD SEE THE HEADLINES... CEO ARRESTED IN FATAL BEATING OF BEST FRIEND, MALIK...Oh, but Joey looked so fine out there . Maybe today would be interesting after all...mmmmm**

"**Mokuba thanks, I couldn't have done it without you. Mokuba don't worry I would never tell on ya. You just pissed me off , bye." Now Joey wondered if this was really such a good idea. But he was here outside the CEO big double doors. "Hay money bags I know you are in there. Just open the damn doors and let me in. I know you looking at me right now. Seto please, I got to say something..."**

**Seto opened the doors, leaving Joey in complete ahh " Wow, this is your office its bigger than my old man's place, and..."**

**Smirking,"Mutt I own the hole building. Don't sit on anything, don't touch anything, and for heaven sake don't eat anything, and don't break anything, got it."**

"**Kaiba, what wrong with you, you ain't getting no coffee. Or maybe something else you need."**

"**Kaiba raised an eyebrow wondering if Joey knew how close to the truth**

**he was. His back and neck muscles were completely strained and he could feel a headache coming on. Usually his pulse raced or veins exploded. Joey had that effect on**

**him. But the feelings were so confusing now. He wasn't sure if he wanted to fight or make love to him right now. WHAT do you want.?"**

'**Ok, I'm not afraid of him,' Joey though, I got to know, this is killing me...here goes...**

**Kaiba, the other day when we were fighting and I was underneath you...Ah, well you said," Joey grew silent for a moment, his words were confusing. **

"**It wasn,t a fight, I was teaching a mutt how to behave when in the presence of his master..." Seto barked out.**

"**Damn it all to hell. You know what I mean Seto."**

"**Joey if you got something to say, say it I got important business .. Seto starting to feel a little on edge walked away from Joey and faced a back wall next to a window. The view a little cloudy. Seto wondered if Joey really would bring up the subject, his head was really hurting and his jaws were clenched tight.**

"**Seto don't walk away from me like that. I got feelings too. You always calling me your mutt, your puppy. Well we alone now and you ain't so tough. I am not afraid of this feeling ..." Hesitantly, Joey walked up to Seto close to his ear and spoke, " I never really hated you Kaiba, you just piss me off a lot. And I like that. " Reaching up Joey, touch a **

**blue vein on Seto cheek. It pulsed steadily along his jaw bone running down the length of his slender neck, disappearing just under his open shirt, which Seto rarely wore preferring cashmere sweaters. Dare the young blushing blonde trace this dangerous path, fearing**

**ultimate rejection or possible love . Feeling for his love Joey knew Seto was tense or stress, lord know how many times he had seen that vein pop when he may Seto mad. He just never though about touching it. But now his fingers moved gracefully over his temple down both sides of his neck. Seto neither resisted or help. Finishing his light massage Joey sigh and rapped his arms around Seto waist. He laid his head on Kaiba back feeling the cool silk against his cheek and spoke...**

"**Seto, It's ok, if you don't really care. I'll always remember this moment. " blushing, Joey nibbled Seto ear lobe and turned to walk away. He was ok ...**

**Growling Seto flashed blue eyes at Joey and spoke, "Is that the best you can do mutt." Turning around swiftly he pinned Joey up against the wall and with his free hand he tilted up his chin kissing lips so soft and ready. This kiss was only meant to ask the questions, that would open both hearts to unlimited possibilities. As Joey looked up into the CEO eyes he gave him all the answers he needed. Joey parted his trembling lips for Kaiba. Kaiba poised only for a second to catch his breath running his tongue over the polish white of Joey's teeth. He deep throated Joey while his free hand played with the baby fine hairs on the back of his neck.**

**First kiss,... long... sweet... wet... demanding...creamy...breathless... " Oh Kaiba". Joey knew it would be like this. "Oh Kaiba"**

"**Shut up puppy,"he whispered in Joey redden ear, "You can call me Seto in here,."**

"**Yes , Seto."**

**Slowly Seto released him from this sweet pleasure . For once Joey had nothing to say, no bitting remarks, nothing. His only thoughts were of Seto' next moves . What will he ask of me? Do I want to do this? Is this how silly girls act, ah shit man. **

**Will he hurt me in the end? His eyes started to mist and he laid his head on Seto's shoulder. What must I do. .? I love him so...**

"**What's wrong puppy," Seto asked pulling Joey closer.**

"**Seto"**

"**I know Joey, don't ask. If you stay with me there will be no turning back. You are mine Joey. All mine."**

" **Helen, I've gone for the day . Hold all my calls...**

**Seto walked over to a ceiling to floor library and pulled out a large blue bound leather book. He took the book and replaced it on another shelf much to Joey's confusion. As if by magic the entire library parted down the middle opening up into a large hall of some kind. Hanging in front were huge velvet drapes with 2 large blue eyes white dragons flanging both sides of the hall way. Seto started to stroke the head of one of the dragons and the drapes parted to reveal a secret room. The room was splendid filled with all that was the playful side of Seto. Joey believe Mokuba has no knowledge of this treasure, it was just to personal for words. Turning around to Joey Seto took his hand and led him into his enter sanctuary. **

**In the center of the room there rested a huge bed shaped like a duel disc complete with controls. Both youth climbed up onto the bed and started to kiss again with renewed passion...**

"**Seto do you love me," I mean, well you know...**

" **Why not,"**

" **Seto well I guess its ok. To Joey this was as big as it gets. He was about to give him self to Seto. **

**Shoes, shirts, skin, pants, skin, ...first time... fear ...**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Joey could feel Seto's hands between his legs parting them gently. He probed **

**the tender flesh around his entrance with great care whispering in his ear sweet words. One finger firmly in "Seto"**

"**Hush baby, just relax, for me, that's good... so good..."**

**Two fingers firmly in "Seto ahhhhh... hurts ..."**

"**I know, just for me, hold on to me,yes..." **

**Three fingers firmly in" Seto I'm not ready I don't Seto please...mmmm**

**Seto lifted one leg up over his shoulder and balanced Joey preparing him for his thrust. He continued to stretch, only now he nipped his ears ... neck... The sensations Seto created in Joey' mind closed off all thoughts of pain. Seto quickly thrust inside of Joey to his head...Trembling with pain, need, and desire Joey arched up drawing Seto further in. Seto moved fast and hard until he was completed embedded in his new lover. Joey cried out , tears flowing down his cheeks, but holding on tight. Burning... sweat...heat... first time..."damn he really was a virgin, shit" ahh Joey so tight... So right... As they fought with passion their love making was the same. Gravity brought them down and both youth laid exhausted. Seto wiped salty tears for Joey's cheeks, smooth his now wet bangs from his forehead. Joey's eyes the deepest of browns shown only with love for the man at his side. "Oh Seto" **

"**Hush baby I know how you feel"**

**For a moment Seto really felt human, If Joey had asked he would have given him anything. **

**Seto carried Joey to the bathroom and bathe him from head to toe. He paid special attention to his lower regions. He cared.**

**For the next few weeks they would fight during the day for all to see and love at night for themselves. Seto even took Joey out for ice cream and a tatoo. Joey was completely in love and happy for the first time in ages. Seto... Seto was actually human...But suddenly it all stopped no calls, no fighting,...He never should have gone to the mansion that day...**

**Ahhhhh Seto...no ...You don't mean this . I was only a game...**

**Present...**

**Joey was fighting with the shadows, they were now bitting , pinching, and hurting him . Darkness had set in bringing with it all the nightmares of his broken past of 2 years to the present...Tears fell from his face as he remembered all the pain and Makil laughed...**

**Oh my lovley boy. How nice to see you in such pain. I can help you to forget all about this man. Lets make him pay for hurting you. You are that singer, you got money. Why not sale me that piano, the big blue one, yes."**

"**Never, cried Joey, that's my Songbird." Joey's piano help to let out all the pain and voiced all his feelings . It got him through the days and nights when he though about nothing but Kaiba. One day he would sing of joy. His Songbird would be there.**

**With all his strength he fought for his very soul against the spirit and his shadows. He didn't want to hurt Seto . He just wanted the pain to go away. "Leave me alone you sick dog. Yami, I know you can hear me , find me, help me."**

**Yami heard his friends cry and in minutes found the right entrance , Malik had blocked off from him. Rushing in he let Yugi comfort his friend. "Get away from him you monster."**

**Joey looked up into the eyes of Yugi and broke down in tears. Silently they left the club. Back at the hotel room Yugi decided he would get some answers tonight. **

"**Joey talk to me, I know Kaiba did something to you, but what happened at the club."**

"**Oh Yugi it's a long story , Yugi, Kaiba and I we were dating in secret 2 years ago. I would come to his office and we would...**

" **Joey you didn't let Kaiba do you ,how could you man," Yugi was really hurt. You could see it in his face.**

" **Well not at first, Oh Yugi I fell in love with Kaiba and he dump me, he said I was no better than a women." Joey started to cry fresh tears, while his head rested in Yugi's**

**lap. My life was over, there was no one I could talk to back then. I was so alone and hurt. And now after 2 years I just can't pull away."**

"**Joey, you don't still love him, you can't not now what about..." **

"**Yes Yugi I know I have a new man, but I can't get Kaiba out of my heart. Even Jube can't stop loving him." This time Yugi could offer little support. He couldn't get the image of Seto and Joey out of his mind. Silently Yugi left the room.**

"**Night Yugi"**

**Joey went to the restroom and washed all the dye out of his hair. He took out the green contacts and dropped the little mustache into the sink. Before him stood the man he had tried so hard to kill. Blond hair long and beautiful, with bangs Kaiba would run his fingers through after they made love. Brown hazel eyes Kaiba would kiss gently wiping away his tears if he was a little rough. Joey was always his sweet baby during their love making. He loved being loved by the CEO. Could he really be with another man? Damn it all.**

**Packing a bag , his little blue eyes under his arm he decided. He set down at the small night stand by the bed and started to write a letter. Finished he read it back and set it on the middle of the bed in plain view. Joey just left. He simply walked out...**

**THE LETTER...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow, this was the really really turning point, hope you like it. Hay I am going to let my fans pick Joey's present lover, Review me who you think it should be...Their lots of possibilities. Reviews ...It only gets updated quicker and gets a whole lot better...Love ya lots, lots...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. Songs used in the story are the property Fleetwood Mac (Songbird) which hasn't appeared yet, but check it out. Carol King (Wishful Thinking). Joey singing, guess what I just found out didn't inherit the tile to any of the characters or songs, damn that sucks. Oh well! It was a fake deed.

Seto:"Who reviewed that last chapter and left me out? Damn it."

Malik:" Who needs you, they loved me.eheh..."

Seto:"I demand a new author...I am the great Seto Kaiba"

Author: Sorry Seto , I don't own you, but SONGBIRD is all mine, sit back and enjoy the ride.

Joey: "I'm sorry baby, I'll go and talk to..."

Seto "Shut up and get your pretty little ass over here"

Without further ado...

**Songbird**

**Chapter 6 , The Letter**

A few days later Yugi walked into Joey's room wondering where the troubled singer could be. Lets face it Jube had it together, but Joey on the other hand had troubles in large baskets. He hadn't been in the studio or at meals since that awful evening spent at Malik club,'Night Moves'.Just thinking of the night Yugi got sick. That Malik was one sick bustard. Always the first at breakfast regardless how he may have felt or what the two fought about, food ruled out everything, Yugi now seriously worried for his friend. Hot dogs could make anything almost prefect for his blonde buddy, so why was he not here stuffing his face. Or asking Yugi's opnion on the music for Mokuba's concert. The concert was only a few weeks away. Yugi thought, 'maybe this is really different, something just didn't feel good.'

Jube's bed was perfectly made up, no twisted ruffled sheets or food stains anywhere. Yugi knew Joey slept all over the bed leaving covers in disarray. Only when he was frighten and

needed cuddling after a nightmarish evening, usually evolving his father would he be still. Yugi remembered their nights together as friends with a smile. Sometimes Joey stayed over afraid to go home when his father drank and they would duel all night. Yami would often tell stories about everything concerning ancient Egypt or the boys just laughed until Joey felt betterBut tonight there were no clothes on the floor. A disturbing thought crossed Yugi mind 'Where was the late night bag of chips and dip, candy, or his hidden stash of soda pop? What have I done to you? I should not have left you alone, all this time, but you hurt me to.'

Puzzled, Yugi asked Yami,"Where is he, Yami?**" **Swaying in place, yet slightly side to side Yugi continued to talk through the mind link with his yami," I was so upset, thinking of him with Seto,Yami . All those times he lied to me. I thought he was working and studying after school . No... no... he was out fucking Kaiba, ...sniffles... That's just so, ohh, nasty. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am and its hurts so much, Yami. I thought me and Joey we would ... well we would ...do it together, the first time... you know...like...when we practiced our french kisses...Yugi started to blush thinking about kissing Joey. Lips so gentle to the touch. Back then I wanted to be your deepest deepest kiss, Katsuya. I wanted you to need only me.. Oh Yami, why could n't he see me that way?."...he cries softly.

Yami sighs.'Why couldn't Yugi see he cared, but he was only a spirit.'

Wiping tears he didn't remember shedding, Yugi blew his nose and continued to think thoughts of Joey. You see Yugi really liked Joey. I mean really love him, but kept it to himself. In his wildest fantasy Joey was always there, touching , holding , and loving him endlessy. Only Yami knew how he really felt and it continuously tore at their mind link. Sometimes these thoughts caused the little light, fits of depression that he never recalled because Yami hid them away in the corridors of his mind Closing off the link for a private moment Yami mused, 'I never could fully understand the modern affairs of the heart. In my time lovers would just go and tell the truth and take the lover they wanted. To hell with society rules. Damn, liking boys, what's the problem? Why can't everybody just love who they love? It didn't matter. This century needed help.'

Yugi, somehow began to understand and except the fact a friendship level was the best he could get. Tea said often enough,' friends were forever.' But who gave a damn what Tea thought anyway.Yugi tears wouldn't stop as he continue to let his mind wonder down a dangerous path. "Oh Yami , he let Kaiba so easily captured Joey's heart, and made love to him.What chance did I have anyway against Seto Kaiba, handsome, billionaire, and sexually alluring . Even the damn teachers looked at Kaiba's ass when he walked out of class. But Katsuya and Kaiba always fought at school. Was that a lie to? How could you Joey?" Still crying softly Yugi set on the side of the bed.

Coming back to the problem at hand Yugi scanned the room for some sign of his missing pal. There it lay behind him on the bed. How could he have missed that. Nestled between two large pillows rested a perfectly formed small dragon, crafted in the timeless Japanese art of paper folding. He was beautiful in every way. Inside the paper dragon Joey had written **the letter.**

Yugi afraid of what he might find inside looked at the beautiful beast as it rested so quietly on the bed. What secrets did it hold?. What truth or lies would it tell?. A sense of dread overpowered his frighten mind. Slowly he reached out and began to unfold the baby dragon. Oh my, Joey what have you done? Dried tears could be seen dotted through out the delicate pages. Written elegantly with a fine hand Yugi began to read...

_Yugi_

_Remember when we were really young and you had that body guard protecting ya._

_Me and Tristan took your puzzle and threw it in the pool, smiles..._

_That day you saved me in the end from myself. Ya, you showed us what friends were_

_fore. I knew you never liked my Seto, so I couldn't tell you._

_I would have lost you, man. My first truest friend. Me and Tris, we always hang out _

_but you go all the way baby. So I lived in two worlds and I shut you out . _

_My world of loving Seto and my world as your friend. I didn't want to choose. _

_Don't be mad at Kaiba, he really loved me in the beginning. I know he did. It_

_wasn't a lie. I was always so happy with him Yugi._

_I had someone I could love and not be hurt like my old man_

_One day you will feel that too, ya see nothin' else matters when ya do._

_You asked me if I still like him. Hell dose it really matter anymore. I am a mess,_

_and loving him has only brought me heart ache. I don't think_

_we can every be together ,he will only destroy me in _

_the end and that hurts man. I feel so much more than words can_

_really say for him. Like what is love, Oh Yugi what is this feeling in _

_my heart_

_When he is close I don't want to move, sometimes I can't even_

_breathe, his smell is in my air, I find it hard to speak,_

_I feel his touch right now on my skin, _

_I sweat thinking about his shaft inside my body taking me down, _

_to a place only he has created crafted from our mating_

_his tongue teases me in ways I can't describe,_

_his kisses are like cream, and I want to purr deep in his throat,_

_his hands so strong and demanding I become his willing_

_love pet and I obey, I want him to, I need him to devour me_

_l let him in, I open my heart, soul , and body only for him _

_and most of all my thoughts start and end with his name,_

_sometimes he's rough but I bite to,_

_I close my eyes and he is still there_

_So is that love?_

_I'll do this silly concert and then I will bury Jube forever. I got to_

_find Joey again. The Joey before Seto, So I need my first truest friend by my _

_side. I saw the look in your eyes when I told _

_ya about me and Kaiba. I'm so sorry . I know you hate me right now_

_but forgive me soon. I'm just trying to be me, Yugi. Well, I guess_

_I better go before I lose my nerve. Oh ya, don't worry I will be_

_all right. It ain't like before 2 years ago. So don't look for me. I will be_

_back for the concert . Just can't share the town with him right_

_now. Oh ya try and forgive Kaiba too. And I am so sorry I hurt you_

_but now you know it all man, I know this will be hard to read,_

_but I couldn't hide from you anymore, Ya you are kinda, like my little light_

_ain,t that what Yami says._

_I never should have lied to you._

_I know that now , so maybe when I come back and _

_bury all the lies we can start again._

_I want ya to trust me _

_Friends forever_

_my love,_

_Joey_

_oh I almost forgot tune up blue eyes everyday, she likes it when I run my fingers along her keys before I go to sleep. Ya Ya later man. Oh ya again. I left my deck in the drawer_

_maybe when I come back you can try to kick my ass . We can stay up_

_all night and you can tell me what a jerk I am. Just don't stop _

_loving me_

_Yugi_ read the letter over and over crying his eyes out. It was just like old times. He felt so bad for Joey. He should not have left him along. Why was he so selfish? Yami had to do something . He tried to calm his little light, but experience taught him Yugi lost all senses when Joey was involved. Sometimes this drove him insane. Today was no differentwords were not going to be enough.

"Yugi you haven't done anything wrong. Joey knows how you feel. You bought need time to sort this mess out in your own way. He saw that, just trust his feelings in this matter. He is a lot stronger than you think. Just work on the concert and make him very proud."

Yugi closed his beautiful eyes swollen with tears and allowed Yami to comfort him more deeply."But where is he Yami? Is he ok? I miss him so much. He might be in trouble...sniffles..."

"Listen my beautiful little light, I don't like to see you suffering so. I would hold you in my arms, but I am only a spirit. I can caress your mind. Let me in. Give yourself up completely to me Yugi, my love. Yes that's it."

Yugi swayed which he always did when they were in deep thought, but this was different. In a self imposed sexually aroused state Yugi moaned. "ahhhh Yami," He felt or more like since a gentle warmth spread over his entire body. The feeling started from his feet and slowly worked its way up to his heart. Yami heart seem to beat along with his own. They were one. He felt loved .

"Yami, I never knew you felt this way." Yugi blushed.

"Yugi, I have always been completely in love with you. But you only see Joey who loves another. I know his pain. It is much like my own. Yugi there are many levels of love. I can touch your heart if you let me in. Will that be enough for now, my light."

Yugi dried his tears and smile , Oh Yami if you ever left me I would be so alone, I see now how you have protected me from myself, all along. I feel so much better now."

"Then I will leave you for a moment , my little light. I will always be by your side."Feeling better the contented spirit left and entered a private part in Yugi mind but now he lived also in his heart.

Sighing to himself Yugi decided a cold shower was in order. Joey would be just fine. He had a concert to put on. Maybe he didn't fully understand how Joey lived a lie for so long ,but that letter sure open up his little virgin mind to possibilities. Carefully he folded up the letter and place it in the puzzle box that housed his puzzle. This would always be a special possession of his. Stroking the little dragon Yugi prayed,"Oh Joey, I do forgive you, and come back so I can tell you how much I need you too, be safe, friends forever."

**Later that night...**

"Ok, ok, I'm coming" ...loud knocking on the door...Yugi answers,"Who is it, this late."

" Where is he,"Seto barked. "I went by the studio and they said he was gone. What about my little brother's concert. Mokuba wanted to see him tonight."

"Back off jerk. Jube is going to do your concert. But after everything you have done to him he couldn't stay in the same town with you. He's going fly back for the show."

"Big brother what did you do,"Mokuba sighs, "Yugi will he really come back? He look so sad,"

"Ya Mokuba for you only,"Yugi promised the sad eyed young Kaiba.

Bouncing up and down from a sugar high Mokuba walked directly in front of Yugi and asked,"Yugi, dose Jube have someone special?His songs are all so mellow. It makes me think he has a broken heart."

Yugi looked down at the ground before he answered, "Well what do you mean, like a girlfriend"

Mokuba only laughed "No Yugi, like a boy friend, I am not a fool. I bet Seto would make a good boy friend for Jube. Everybody knows he's gay. I mean look he so hot." He cute, sexy and I bet in bed he would..."

"MOKUBA" Seto screamed out.

Seto had turned a wonderful shade of blue, " Mokuba what ever gave you the notion I date boys?"

"Big brother its ok if you are in denial, If you get hooked up with Jube he will fix you up. I am your brother I know these things". Don't worry about your company, after all you are the boss. You can do what ever the hell you want."

"Mokuba that's quite enough out of you for tonight. Lets go now," Seto had gone from blue to pink. He knew Mokuba had an over active imagination, but he had hit to close to home. How in the hell did he know this. Where was he getting this attitude from and all that information.. Properly this rock shit .kids today were to smart. "Oh boy you are so grounded."

"But big brother"pouting at Seto," I'm sorry, a little, Seto you do need a life. Anyway, why did Jube leave? You didn't hurt him, did you. I mean it's not a lot of boys I think could put up with you and I like Jube, he's got class, just like you Big Brother. And he shaves his legs, just like..."

"M O K U B A, if you say...you do want to live to see 16. Or is this your night to piss me off."

This conversation had gone from bad to worst, Seto was losing controll, "Mokuba we did not come here to discuss my sex life with Yugi ,enough."

"But Big Brother I want you to get some before you get to old and then you need some ..."

"Mokuba Kaiba," oops... Seto was flaming. Wait till they get home. He and Mokuba were going to have a long talk. Or not if he didn't kill him first.

But Mokuba wasn't done, and he knew his brother would never hurt him.Well at least not in front of Yugi for sure. So he figured he might as well go all the way. He was already grounded for life anyway. He pulled out his little lap top and found the site called HOT, "Seto look I got these pictures off the Internet, look Jube is so cute. This is my favorite." Jube was wrapped up in his long black braid. It provided the only visible form of clothing, which wasn't much. Both Yugi and Seto gasp at the beautiful pic..

Seto face glowed bright red and Yugi just laughed.Through his tears of laughter, Yugi watched as a completely frustrated CEO dragged his smart mouth brother out and home.

**Mean while on the other side of Domino...**

After two days of hanging out with the boys at his foundation, Joey decided it was time to finish up this mess of his own personal life. How could he really help these kids when he could n't make up his own mind. Ya he was a good singer. Good looking guy. So what was the problem.

"Well I think its time I left this joint. But where should I go?" thought Joey, stoking his little blue eyes plushie. Even through the hard times he always kept the little dragon with him. The dragon was a special gift Seto gave Katsuya a long time ago. A promise was made. A promise Katsuya would never break.. That would never change.

"Can't go back Yugi hates me. Seto don't love me. Well I guess I could go forward to a bright future. Got to let the past go. Seto, why can't I let you go? Egypt, yes I'll go to the one person who has never let me down. I 've made up my mind. I will do this and not look back."

Picking up his cell phone Joey made a phone call to the man he now loved. His new lover someone who would never hurt him. Yes, he would give him the answer to the big question. Always so loving , never pushing, never fighting... safe .

"Hi, its me Joey,"

"Ya, I'm fine,"

"Ya, Yugi's fine,"

"I wanted to go home to you,"

"Just got to do this concert,"

"I'll be at the island for the next week ok,"

"Yes, Yes, I said I do, I do, I really do love you,".

Hanging up the phone Joey smiled . Maybe he could really find happiness this time around. After the concert it would be his time to see...

Hi, I am really having a good time, I only want to please you, let me know how I am doing reviews we only got a few on the last chapt. So I got worried. But ya know I love my fans so this one is for you...Thanks for you all who are hanging with me all the way. Love you no shit I really do...

Review me tell a friend...later

_Could you follow my one sided phone call thought I try something different Got to pull it all out. Please _

_somebody sent the CEO some love. He's really getting to be a pain with all his I want my review ...Help..._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the wonderful creation of Kazuki Takahashi. Songs used in the story are the property of Fleetwood Mac (Songbird , I know you are all wondering when, soon). Carol King

(Wishful Thinking), oldie but so Joey. Some swearing , sexual situations... this is fan fiction. Under 16 talk to mom , ya write...

I received a few wonderful reviews. Based on these Joey/Seto love puppies, I will go on. You guys are so special. My story and ego lives on in your reviews, reviews are welcome from all chapters, we need to know if you are still there...

Seto: "Maybe if you watched the grammar you might get more," smirk.

Malil: " Maybe if you find Joey you might get some," eheh...

Seto:"That's it , I 've had enough, I'm going kill him, kill him."

Joey: "Baby, you can't he is in the script."

Seto:"Author, Author..."

Author:"Without further ado...I present** Songbird...Chapter 7"**

**BROKEN HEARTS**

Ahhh, this feels so good , the cool breeze before sunset, Croquet ," voiced Jube. To be home, did I say home?.. Joey had just arrived by private jet to the island, Duelist Kingdom, owned by his lover. He was met by a private man servant given to him. Joey never wanted for anything in this little sanctuary created just for his pleasure almost two years ago. Anyone would have been more than happy with all the special privileges at his disposal, but he was just alone. Two years ago this place brought him peace and shelter from the storm which threaten to drown him in his heart. He could write his songs and sing to his delight. But today he could only think of Seto his own true love and wondered if he really could give himself to another forever. This need for Seto was so strong it over powered his senses. Seeing Seto again was Joey's undoing.

"Master Jube will you be needing anything else sir,"asked Croquet.

"No , I'm fine, thanks, maybe just a cool drink ," Joey smiled. He still found it hard to believe this man would do anything he asked.

"If I remember you like pink lemonade over ice, with lots of strawberries on top and a slice of lemon on the side,"rubbing his wrinkled brow in mile amusement. Jube could have anything, drugs, beer, but he was still just a kid at heart. This is why they all loved to take care of him here. Unlike the master, Jube was nice.

Blushing Jube nodded his head in compliance, "How's your family?" He still felt a little strange having servants and people fawning all over him.

"Oh, they are fine, Master Jube, little Corey wanted to come down and see you right away ,but I convinced him you needed to get settled in first."

"Thanks, I want to go over some music and get a little practice in before night. Just bring me the drink and I will be find, Croquet. I promise I will see little Corey tomorrow. He is so cute I love singing to him. He reminds me of the things I couldn't do with my little sister.

"I almost forgot to tell you we had your black baby grand piano opened up and tuned before your arrival. She hasn't had your touch in ages. We all have missed your beautiful sounds. It is so good to have you back. .Will you be staying long? If I may ask , sir." head slightly bowed.

Jube tried to appear happy at Croquet's kind words, but all he could think about was Seto and finishing the concert . Maybe peace would come afterwards or relief. "Only a few days, I have a show to do and I will be taking some time off for my own personal pleasure."

Croquet nodded his head, backed away, saying he would bring the drink and left...Finally Joey was alone, he could take of the mask and just be Joey. Walking down a long hall Joey came into a large room with his pictures plastered everywhere. Some were floor to ceiling, others were costumed made into 3-D pieces of artwork, amazingly crafted. Towards the back you could see a huge stage complete with microphones and some of the latest sound equipment. A long practice bar complete with large mirrors covered two walls. Nestled in a corner set his black baby grand. She was just as glorious as the blue, but blue housed his aching soul. On blue eyes grand paino he had built loving memories of heart ache and pain. One day joy would spring and Joey wanted the ride to be complete Maybe it was only Wishful Thinking on his part.

Never really a shy person he waited for Croquet to leave completely after returning with the drink before he started his practice. Locking the door he began to remove all his clothes leaving only a

hot pink g-string on his agile body. Dancing in the nude gave him a sense of complete freedom to express everything he felt in his heart. Stretching taunt muscles, he imaged himself on the stage preforming intricate moves in front of a young group of hot, gay, hormonal, youths. Each one probably wanting to drag him behind stage. Joey thought,'I wonder if Seto even knows his baby brother is decidedly gay, beyond a shadow of a doubt gay, and loving it' laughing. Odd it was thinking about a Kaiba that brought a smile to his face.

This act was solely geared for Mokuba and his friends. Seto would probably have him arrested he knew for sure when this proformance was over, but Mokuba would have the best present ever. Almost 1 hour had pasted of practice and he felt his now aching muscle start to hurt and cramp up. It was time to stop. Looking at his sweaty body in the mirror for signs of stress, Joey ran his hand over the rose on his shoulder. It was not always a rose . His present lover didn't like the brand of another man so he asked Joey to remove it. But the design didn't need to be on his shoulder . Joey had imprinted every line, every stroke, every color in his mind. Every detail meant something to him which could never be undone. Oh Seto what happened to us. Why now, why did Seto come back. Slowly he sank down to the cold hard wood floor and cried, remembering the sweetness behind his long ago tatoo...

**Flash back...**

**The tatoo...**

"**Joey, hay mutt watcha doing . Looking for fleas,"Kaiba spoke to the group with his full attention on Joey. There was a true sparkle in his pretty blues only someone in love would see.**

**Joey turned around only to be faced to face with his koi. Without really thinking he started to blush crimson red remembering 2 nights ago with Seto making endless love to him on that fantastic bed in his office, their secret room. Joey had balanced his body on the duel disc on his hands and knees . His entrance pertly tipped up in the air for Seto's full view. Seto loved Joey in the doggie position spread out . His penetration would always be deep and lustful. Leaving Joey in a complete state of bliss. "Seto" smiling, Joey spoke his name. **

**Yugi," Joey come on we don't need to stay here, I need to go to the library... Kaiba some of us need to study ya know, "**

**Seto,"library, they don't allow animals in there Yugi. I though you were smarter than that."**

**Joey still lost in thought momentarily forgot the game and started to reach up and caress Seto's cheek. Seto turning a pale shade of green slapped the offending hand away . "Did I say you could touch me, you fool. Why are you even breathing the same air as I am?"**

**Joey lost in the world Kaiba always created in his heart felt rejected. Only reacting out of angry he struck out at the CEO with a right hook. It only left him off balance and he landed in Seto's arms. Quickly and breathlessly Seto spoke for Katsuya's ears only. "Tonight central park 8:00 o'clock. Be there. Kick me, now Baby..."**

"**Kick you," thought Joey, what kind of game was his koi playing... Katsuya attempted to kick Seto who swept his right leg right under Katsuya's foot . He landed on his ass looking down at Seto's shinny leather black boots. MMMMM the leather smelled so fresh and good, so Kaiba. **

"**Ouch, that was a cheap shot Seto ..ah... I mean Kaiba-Jerk-O..." Joey was clearly frustrated. **

**Yugi started to approach Seto, but the CEO swiftly gave them all the big finger and walked away. "Damn you friendship freaks. I got better things to do that play with animals...BYE"**

**Joey still sitting on the ground started to rub is aching ass. He smiled and thought,'there will be pain, but not from falling on my ass , more like what he is going to put up my ass. Oh sweet ,sweet Seto, central park, tonight , under the stars, me and Seto, yesss...'**

**Forever the worrier Yugi asked,"Joey you OK, man you look a little green..."**

"**Ya, that was a hard hit on your butt"said Tea.**

"**Na, tha old money bags didn't do nothing, I'm fine, look." He stood up and twisted his hips for all to see doing a little wiggle dance. Always the clown in the group. **

"**Ok , Ok, man ,we got the message," laughted Yugi. "Let's go?"**

"**Hay Yugi , I gotta go by the house and do some work for my old man before he gets back home. See you later . Can't go to the library tonight." Joey always washed his hair and scented his body with baby powder and a little peach shampoo. Sometimes he even put just a small hint of kohl around his eyes. Seto said it made him look sexy. He loved the way Seto ran his fingers through his hair massaging his scape and nape. Loving the CEO was all Joey could think about right now. With a song in is heart Joey skipped all the way home...**

**The night was so cool. So he only wore a light t-shirt and jeans.. Yet eyes always followed the youth where ever he went. Katsuya really was a looker, long slender legs with a slight hint of muscular calves under his tight jeans, a rounded ass that arched so pretty from behind and the tinniest waist which gave him the slightly broad chest just enough to sculpture his shoulders. But most of all Katsuya had the most loveliest hazel eyes you could image and the longest, fullest eyelashes in Domino. His skin has a natural tan to die for. All this Joey did not see. So he was totally unaware the affect he had on both men and women. Joey only saw a skinny mutt who had the luck of catching Seto's eye. Life was good. **

**Music could be heard from the grove , a place in the park where musicians played. Mostly jazz bands throughout the summer month could be heard belting out their tunes. The mood was a night for lovers. Maybe Seto wanted to listen to music with him .**

**Cool...**

**Suddenly a stranger walked up to Joey asking for directions to the freeway, "Hay boy, I'm looking for the way out of this flea bag town and I lost my puppy. Do you know where he is.?"**

"**Man are you sick, or something. It the middle of the night, and you better leave me the hell alone, before my man gets here and..."**

"**And what , what is your man going do ... Seto whispered low into Joey ear, nipping it gently..."**

"**Oh Seto I knew it was you, I knew it... Wow baby, you look..."**

**Seto wore a dark, dark black tam, a french painter's hat tilted to the side over one eye. Fashion shades over his baby blue eyes , but he still had the charm with his eyes covered. A long black leather trench coat trimmed in soft brown swede completed his look. His pants were cut extremely high above his long waist , which only added length to his shapely hairless legs. (Remember Mokuba). Straps criss-crossed over his shoulders around his nipples,my my. Seto did not have on a shirt. Oh shit...his nipples glisten in the moon light. **

**Joey gasp at the delight in front of him. His breathing slowed down. "Damn baby what you trying to do to me, I could rape you right here and now." **

"**So puppy likes what he sees," said Seto, Rarely would you find Seto so bold, but Joey brought that out in him. Never would he admit Kats, his pet name for Joey sit his heart on fire . Joey released all Seto's hangups. **

"**Joey purred, while running his tongue over his bottom lip. You see Seto had the most amazing nipples. The tips were a deep dusty rose and around there taunt nubs the color so pink it melted into the paleness of Seto,s flawless alabaster skin. He was a beauty. Seto had even tipped the nipples with eatable silver body paint. Wowwwwww... Joey loved to suck and nip at his sweetness and Seto teased him all night. He would open his coat and close it just as Joey started to adjust his pants for all the discomfort Seto,s nipples were causing. Oh he was being a bad boy tonight. Smiling at his own cleverness and to no one in particular he knew later he would give Joey everything he wanted and more. **

"**Come over here puppy I have something for you to see..." **

**The drive took about 20 minutes and they ended up at a small fair outside town. In one of the shops a famous tatoo artist was busy at work. "Seto look, Oh please can I get a tatoo. Oh Seto I always wanted a little tatoo, please..."**

**Seto smiles,"Listen puppy why did you think I drove all the way out here. I heard you tell the gang last week you wanted a tatoo , but you didn't have the money."**

"**Oh baby"Joey's eyes start to water.**

"**If you start crying I'm leaving. And don't you think I'm going to let you get something stupid like an anchor or stupid snake rapping around your ass, you got that."**

"**And I ain't holding your hand or none of that girly shit, got that."**

**Joey only smiled, he could see through Seto so easily. It was obvious he could do what he wanted by the softness in Seto eyes. Joey knew he saw love.**

**While Joey looked through the book, although he knew exactly what he wanted he just hoped the man could make it. Kaiba went over to the artist and threaten his life. "Number 1, If you hurt my puppy in any way I will kill you. Number 2, if he cries I will kill you again. And if he doesn't like the work you are a dead man walking. Do we understand each other." Shaking in his boots the artist could only say a pray, hoping Joey wanted something simple like a flower ...**

**Joey found 2 small dragons each would face the other in a close embrace. The smaller dragon appeared to show just a little of its fleshy underside, there Joey had a small heart placed with their int. engraved. The other dragon had deep blue eyes . It's tail wrapped firmed around the smaller dragon back over Joey shoulder. It was a mating stance and one of deep love if you understood. But this only held meaning for the two young lovers. It was so beautiful. Joey cried 3 hours later looking at the masterpiece which rested just above his shoulder blade, small but cute. He cried at the happiness in his heart and the artist simply passed out cold. Seto smiled, damn he was a genius, even in love. The music started to fade and darkness seem to set in all around the couple. The wind started to blow and Joey felt a chill run up his spine...He started to twist and turn as if someone was holding him down. ...The blue eyed dragon started to claw and bit at the other. His shoulder began to bleed...In a matter of seconds the smaller dragon had been eaten and his shoulder dripped in blood. You could hear Joey's scream thoughtout the entire mansion.**

**HELP ME...HELP ME... He's killing me, please Seto don't hurt me...Seto don't leave me...come back... Ahhhhhhhh**

**End of flashback...**

**­**

Joey screamed and sobbed , chocking on his own tears ... He had fallen to the floor drowning in sweat and tears. His hold body would not stop shaking.** Croquet**, fearing someone has harmed the young singer broke down the locked private door and ran to his side. Not sure why Jube had no clothes on or seeming in pain. He immediately rolled Joey over and quickly examined him for injuries. Seeing none he lifted the near naked boy up into his arms and carried his away. Joey feeling the warmth of his embraced reached up and wrapped his arms tightly around Croquet's neck, seeking comfort from this nightmare.

Softly crying,"Seto, Seto, where are you, I can't do this alone...why are you hurting me. This really is the end..."

The man servant knowing the hearts of love chose not to call his Master because that didn't seem to be the right name the young man was calling. Jube was in trouble and the best thing he could do was nothing but to be there. Croquet really cared for him. He wondered who was he really in love with. Who was this Seto. Closing the door he left t he young singer. Things always looked brighter in the morning. He dressed him in clean lounge clothes and gently placed him the bed. But Joey didn't want that.

"Croquet, Croquet, will you stay with me. I don't want to be alone" Fresh tears threaten to fall, why was this boy in so much pain.

"Ok Master Jube anything you want."

"Just hold me for a little while...what did I do? what did I say?"

"Well you called out a name, ahh it wasn't the master?" Croquet spoke very softly.

Joey looked up at the servant he was clearly distressed, what should he say or do.

Croquet answered for him, "Jube, I don't understand completely was is going on ,but you can trust me. What ever you want I'll help if I can."

"I don't want ta cause you no trouble, man," sniffs.

"Its OK", Joey fell fast asleep. Yes, Croquet was right things would be a lot better in the morning, he just had to get through the night...

mean while ...

At the Kaiba's mansion someone else was not happy either. But was he ever anyway. Mokuba ,s comments stayed on his mind. He denied who he really was, yet it only made him the fool. Here he was up for the 4th night in a row thinking about that damn mutt and his attraction to the singer. Going to the office was a waste of time, he looked like shit on a stick and the coffee was not working. OK, why did he still have Katsuya's face on his private lap top. And to make matters worst Seto Kaiba was looking at the web site "Hot". IF he didn't take care of this problem Seto would ...Only a few more days and this damn concert would be over. Jube would be gone and maybe he could get his life back to normal. Normal what in the hell was that. Face it his life was as shitty as shitty could be...No body gave a damn about him, but Mokuba, Well he had his company to run. He would survive for that.

Hearing running feet down the hall Seto tried to pull it all together," Big brother, Big brother, look what I found. This is so sooooo cool. I know you will love this . But first you got to guess what it is.."

Smiling at his little brother, Seto could never really be mad, but sometimes, " Well you got to give me something to go on."

Mokuba thought, "Well its really hot and I know you like them."

"Mokuba I thought we closed the conversation about that the other night?" No more talk about my love life, blushing.

Confused , Mokuba remembered and laughed," No its not that. Look at this. I was looking in your old study upstairs for some duel cards and I found this under neath some old rule books. It's a picture of two cool dragons, look Seto . One even looks like blue eyes and the other dragon. Well I can't tell. Maybe its an old card or something, It..."

Seto grabbed the picture frame out of Mokuba's hand so fast it hurt , "Give me that, now."

"Big Brother, that hurt. What is the matter with you. Is it important or something?"

"Ah", turning away from his brother Seto gasp at the sight before him. He couldn't speak only stare at the image in front of him in his hands. "Mokuba please leave me alone for a minute. I need to make a phone call."

"Big Brother what's wrong?".

"Mokuba, please, go."

" Big brother, big brother," even Mokuba knew when to stop so he left the room, but stayed outside the door. He had to protect his Big Brother.

" Oh my God !!! Where did this come from," Seto spoke. Shaking he remembered. The artist and the tatoo Joey had gotten 2 years ago. The artist gave him the original drawing of the design and Seto had it framed Joey had the tat and Seto had the picture. It had meant so much to him looking at the blue eyes making loving to Joey's red. He wondered if the letter was... Carefully Seto removed the backing from the picture and there it was . A note Katsuya had written to him . He balled it up in class the next day and threw it at Kaiba's head. Second thoughts on letting Kaiba read it Joey tried to take it back. Kaiba open the note in private later that night...

**Hay, its me, your puppy, last night was the best night of my hold life. Thanks for my tatoo. I know you don't want to know but I will always be your puppy and this tatoo will always be with me...forever I love you Seto Kaiba, Katsuya**.

"Damn it why did he have to go and say that," Kaiba could not admit he cared. " It was just a silly old tatoo, yet he had taken his virginity, and they had sex.. Well a lot. But love hell, sex, sex, I don't love him. He's nothing, just good sex. Damn it all to hell," he though.

Lovingly he pressed out the note and placed it behind the drawing of the tatoo. It was something he would always cherish. Here it was lost 2 years ago, in his hands. Katsuya's love letter to him. Oh my God !!!! Seto's cold heart began to crack, he felt a pressure on his chest he couldn't explain. His knees gave way and the picture he crushed it to his chest. I can't do this alone, I can't ...where are you Katsuya. I will not give up. I got to find him , I got to...

Then it started ...there was a wetness on his face he could not explain, his cheeks began to burn and deep within him a animal sound like moaning came from his throat. Seto was in pain.

Mokuba could hear a light moaning and opened the door to his Big Brother's office . He had only seen his brother's tears one time before. He wrapped his arms around Seto who had fallen on his knees to the floor, rocking back and forth.

"Seto , Seto, please don't cry, you're scaring me, Seto, what's the matter," Now Seto screamed out his pain and allowed tears to flow un checked for the first time, truly sharing all the suffering and guilt over the lost of Joey and what he had done to cause it.

"Oh Mokuba, you were so right about me. But what you didn't know I hurt someone very , very bad a long time ago. And now I may have lost him forever. Sighss... I need him in my life... Its just the same today, I hurt Jube and now ...Oh Mokuba, I don't want to be alone..."

Mokuba knew his brother had a lover , but who could it be, "Oh Big Brother I'm sure he would understand if you..."

"No, No you don't get it its not Jube I'm talking about, I don't know where he is. I can never say the words. ... I never told him, I loved him... I never told him ...and now its to late...I never told him I care.. ... I never said the words... I always pushed him away...I..."

"But if you loved him I'm sure he knew ..."

"Oh Mokubaaaaaa I never told him..."

"I'm so sorry Big Brother," gees...it's way so sad to see his brother so broken. How could his brother be such a fool... all Mokuba could do was be there. Things were always better in the morning...they just had to get through the night...

you guys this is my heart and soul on paper, let me know if I have touched yours if only for a moment. Write me a line, sign up if you haven't ...Thanks to those special people on my list. Chapter 8 is rolling... Love Ya...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the soul creation of Kazuki Takahashi. Songs in the story are the property of Fleetwood Mac and Carol King, not Kaiba and Malik.

Dialogue in the beginning of the story is not the product of this author but necessary to keep the characters from mass murder or tampering with the Internet access which seems to go out if I don't let them speak.. However Joey is innocent of all wrong doings. This may be a little short ,but necessary to set up the future. Hope you continue to enjoy. I am really having a good time writing for ya...

Hay, to all my faithful reviewers , if I win the big lottery. We are all going to Disneyland. No shit. So keep on reviewing...

Seto:" Disney land, that mouse is over rated. Everyone knows the best rides are at Kaiba Land.

I demand respect around here..."

Joey:" I respect you baby..."

Malik: " I respect you too big boy."

Seto: "Get your hands out of there, I demand a rewrite you sick ..." Author, Author, I will not have this man touching Joey anymore in the story. And when am I going get some...I got needs you know..."

Author: " Seto, have a coffee, the next chapter will be done in Seto style. All good..."

Without further ado...I present **Songbird, Chapter 8**

**Mokuba's Concert /Part 1**

**Kaiba's mansion ...**

Only a few days left before Mokuba's big night. The young man could hardly wait. Even though he worried about his Big Brother , first things first . After Seto's break down he never brought the topic up again and Mokuba was to scared to. He decided after his birthday he would make it his mission to find Seto's lover . After all he was Mokuba Kaiba. He could do anything if he tried hard enough. Seto told him that enough times Yugi had come by the house to finalize some plans, although most of the show would be a surprise to both Yugi and Mokuba. That was Jube's way.

"Mokuba, did you talk to the lighting tech? He was having a little trouble installing those special strobes for the base of the stage Jube wanted. He couldn't get the angle right."

Yugi was so busy preparing for the show he temporarily forgot he had not really heard from his friend. At least he knew he was alive through the e-mail's sent back and forth. But the only comments Jube made concerned the show. Maybe it would be for the best for now. Besides he wanted to see him and apologize for his stupidity. After the letter Yugi understood so much more. To think his best friend went through so much alone and still carried so much inside hurt him. He would support Joey every way he could in finding the old happy guy again. That's what real friends did. But secretly Yugi wondered if the move Joey had in mind was the right one to take. Maybe just maybe he could undo the past and Seto could too. Maybe there was a chance. Ya, maybe hell would freeze over too...

"Mokuba, did you hear me, about the lights."

. " Oh ya, Yugi the lights are all installed." Yugi gave Mokuba a check list of sorts to take care of. Or else he would have driven the little guy mad. The 3-D glasses arrived yesterday. All the food is at the restaurant. Let me see. I got the special oil for Jube's piano. Everything is a ok...Yugi, ...does Jube have a lover...?"

"Mokuba," Yugi started to twist the pencil in his hands, "I thought Kaiba made it painfully clear for fear of your life that subject was closed."

"But Yugi, I 'm not a child . I will be 16 in 24 hours and beside Seto is just plain stupid when it comes to love. I gotta do something. He'll be an old lonely dried up man if... And anyway you already know he is gay. Jube he's gay and so right for Seto. He kinda' reminds me a little bit of Katsuya. Yugi where is Katsuya anyway. After graduation he just disappeared. He was always nice to me. Did you know , I think he had a crush on my Big Brother... And..."

"Mokuba, you don't know what you are talking about, you just can't go calling guys gay just cause you like them."

"Shit , that's not what I am doing and you know it, Katsuya's not my type any way. You better not be talking like that. If Kaiba here your smart month. Well I would hate to be in your shoes. Yugi I know Seto is blind to the truth, but you too. I can't believe this. Am I the only one in this city with eyes. Yugi, I guess next you are going tell me you're straight and not in love with Katsuya...uh uh... Well are you? Joey was always watching Kaiba's ass and following him around especially at the school picnics and dances. Seto hated those dances, but I would always sneak out and peak through the windows of the gym and watch you all watching each other.. Geees... And you were always protecting Joey from my big brother. From what I haven't figured out yet. But Seto, well he never really looked at anybody. He was too busy trying to be straight and running the company and watching me. But guess what ..."

Yugi really wanted to go, how in Ra's name did Mokuba see so damn much, "Mokuba did you want chocolate cake or lemon pie after the show...?"

"You can't change the subject, not now. Maybe we could lock them up in a room together after the show and let them fuck till morning, ..."

"Mokuba , I think you should drop this, Kaiba could come in here any minute." Yugi was clearly not liking the boy's train of thought. The sugar high was working over time. Yugi had to remember only 2 malts at a time. Mokuba was like a time bomb. This did not look good.

"But Yugi I got a plan, no I forgot Kaiba already got a lover we just got to find him and..."

"Mokuba Kaiba," Seto walked into the room. He couldn't believe his baby brother continued to speak about this. Especially after the other night. He loved his kid brother but there were limits to his tolerance. He needed coffee and this hold thing was starting to freak him out.

Everyone in the room froze. "Big Brother, How much did you hear, I didn,t mean to say , I just thought."

"Silence , I am really disappointed in you, Mokuba , you didn,t think, what about my feeling and my privacy, I am seriously thinking I should drop this concert." Seto started to rub his temple. Never before had he every been so pissed at his baby brother before.

Mokuba eyes filled with tears. Not a sound escaped from his mouth. He looked like a wounded baby bird wings broken. Gone was the hyper soon to be 16. Before Kaiba stood a 10 year on boy who's world had just come to a stop.

Yugi, not knowing what really was going on caught a small flash of true hurt go across the CEO face, "Ah ...Kaiba ,... Mokuba, ... I think I should go home, we can finish this later, Mokuba see ya."

"No wait, Yugi. Since Mokuba so kindly brought you in on this. I have something to say to the both of you...Sit..."

Tears were streaming down Mokuba face and he just didn't know what to say, so he walked over to his brother and set at his feet looking up at his face begging for forgiveness, with his big droopy eyes. Only this was not an act There was no game in his plea. He really was sorry. " Oh God I hope Kaiba can tell" he thought. Kaiba never ever denied Mokuba anything, he hoped he wasn't going to start now. Why did he say that to Yugi. Mokuba knew how sensitive his Big Brother really was. To all the world he was a jerk, but to Mokuba he was his Big Brother, who he loved desperately. He only wanted to see Seto happy.

"Yugi I want this business finish by tonight I don't want to hear any more about this singer. Where is Jube anyway? What kind of irresponsible person is he? Isn't the concert tomorrow? What kind of business man are you? Aren't you his manager. I spent a lot on this . He better be there.

No more talk about me, got it." Seto, so frustrated and stressed from lack of sleep just turned and started to walk away, never saying a word to Mokuba. His silence was enough punishment for the young man tonight. Mokuba hated it when Seto cut him out.

"Yugi and Mokuba spoke at the same time, "Yes Kaiba, yes Big Brother."

The silence was broken by the ringing of Yugi's cell phone...

Yugi attempted to ignore it but Seto barked, "Answer it will you, I'm finished here." Yugi picked up his phone. It was his private line to Jube . Great timing.

"Jube is it really you?"he was so excited to hear his voice. It felt like ages since they had last talked..

"Ya its meYugi," smiling into the receiver.

" I 'm at the studio tunning Blue, but I'll meet ya at the hotel, need a quick shower after that long flight," It was so good to hear his friend.

"Don't go anywhere. Can't wait to see you, very softly, Yugi said, " sorry man and I love you, friends,"

"Ya, man friends," it was so good to here his voice. Maybe things would be ok with Yugi again.

Looking from Kaiba to Kaiba, Yugi said his good bye's and started to go..."Yugi was that really Jube on the phone? Is he really here? I just got to see him, just for a minute. ...please, I never been to a recording studio before, can I go... I mean Big Brother if it is ok.

Seto shaken by the unexpected call was for once at a lost, "Call him back, but you must understand I am sure he got things to do."

"Yugi, call him, call him.."

"Jube , Mokuba wants to come by the studio before you leave, never been in a recording studio before, you got a minute." He could here Mokuba in the back ground pleading with his brother, promising not to get in the way. Joey strained to hear Seto's voice. Well had he ever refused a Kaiba. Why not let Mokuba come. It would be fun to show Mokuba around. It wasn't like Seto would be there, he would be alright with Mokuba and Yugi. Just one one night and this night mare would be over. "Ya come on Mokuba , might even let you sing a tune.

"Wowww, come on Yugi lets go, you to Big Brother, it would be fun."

"Mokuba , I'm sure Kaiba has more important things to do than visit a music studio," seeing Seto would not be a good thing of that Yugi was sure.

"Why not Yugi," there was no way in hell Kaiba would pass up a chance to see the singer.

"Come on lets go." Kaiba and Mokuba road in Seto's limo and Yugi took his little bike...Yami loved the feel of the air on his skin racing at scary speeds down back roads. Meet you there in 30 min.

"Oh shit" thought Joey, I gotta dye my hair, right now if Mokuba comes, by. Where are those damn contacts and my mustache. I gotta hurry up...

Joey didn't here the door open to the private set of rooms he occupied behind the studio open. Seto just walked in with Mokuba when no one answered.

"Seto maybe we should wait, maybe he left already, I don't think we should just barge in," said Mokuba.

'Oh he's here' thought Kaiba , 'I can smell him, he's close I can feel him...'

Joey screamed coming out of the shower standing face to face with the two Kaiba...He dropped the towel used to dry his now jet black hair and stood naked. Both brothers raked eyes over his body, one in innocence and the other pure lust. If he had been anywhere else Joey could easily have been raped. Seto's stoney cold blue eyes fixed in on the wet, bronze perfectly formed body standing before him. Joey's hair fell in ringlets on his shoulders, the water dripped down from his nipples forming little pools on the floor. In the middle of his chest between sculptured abs you could see the raise and fall of his breathing. A sweet scent of peaches and apples from his recently dyed hair drifted toward Seto causing a tightness in his groin he couldn't hide. Seto seem to be fascinated by this one drop of water that nestled in his belly button. The hollow was deep and somehow he knew his tongue would fit perfectly in it. Jube bent down to retrieve his towel but Seto was quicker. He grabbed the towel and advanced on the startled man.

Nothing had changed for Joey. Seto still controlled him in every way. Quivering from the cool air or Seto's presence was all the same. "Give me back my towel."

Seto smirked, "Come and take it."

"Uh Seto, Jube's naked," Mokuba ...eheh...

"Mokuba, leave us, now" Seto eyes never left the boys body, his glaze now traveled up to Jube delicate neck.

"But Seto..." Mokuba had sneaked lots of pictures in his room, but he was looking at a beautiful naked 100 gay male god...and Seto wanted him all to himself. No way...

Seto moved a step closer . "Leave."

Mokuba remembering earlier events was not stupid, just horney, decided to go he was glad to be alive...smiling as he backed out the room rubbing his crouch...anyway if Seto got Jube he could at least watch him in the shower sometimes...

Feeling just a little bold with Mokuba gone Jube spoke, I mean what could possibly happen anyway ," I want my towel Kaiba. What are you planning to do anyway ?"

Seto spoke softly, "What would you like me to do?"

"Seto, I mean Kaiba , I ..."

Without any more words, Seto boldly wrapped the towel around Jube middle criss-crossed the ends and pulled Jube up against his chest. The smoothness of Seto silk shirt now damp, filled Jube with desire. Seto smelled of spice.

"Don't do this, I don't belong to you anymore,"What was Joey saying...Because that's who was now in Seto arms, Jube was gone, Joey was back..

"Don't you, belong to me, did you really convince yourself our little dance at Night Moves was a one night stand. Did you believe running away would make everything disappear."Seto's voice became more ragged with each word He grazed Joey's neck with his teeth, leaving bruises marking

this reluctant lover. "I don't understand why, but you are in my blood. I taste you in my mouth." J oey arch wantonly up against Seto purring softly. Seto roughly pulled him closer. The naked singer trapped between Seto's legs would have willingly given in to his desires.

"There is only one man would could make my blood boil like this and he left me long ago. Yet here and now you tempt me like no other. I could take you here. I want to feel you pulsing around my shaft I want to taste you, all of you right now." Seto lightly ran his hand over the tip of Joey's now harden member feeling the silkiness of pre cum. He wanted to taste all of him, blow him now. It

could have been so easily to lift him up and bring Joey down on his shaft, hard and fast. Just the way Katsuya liked it. Damn what was he thinking. Joey trembled at his every word losing him self and really not giving a damn. For that one second he wanted to be loved above all else. And he needed to feel Seto, only Seto. But he had committed hisself to another just days ago.

"Kaiba , I have to go." he managed to say.

"No not ever. If this is a game to break my heart, you've lost. You see I have only lost to two people in my life. Yami/Yugi and Jounochi Katsuya .. Of which you are neither. I will not lose you . Joey titled his head to the side and parted his lips closing his eyes . Seto watched in awe at the fullest of his beautiful lashes resting on rosy cheeks and fullest of his pink lips. Yes he would have him. In one moment there lips brushed and Seto prepared to lift Joey up into his arms when suddenly...

"ubeeeee Nooooooo , Seto let him go." Yugi entered the room...

" Joey barely able to stand.Swayed against the CEO and managed to wrap the towel a little better around his body. It was the only thing still separating the two men and Seto was hot. If Yugi hadn't come in well. Seto took the two ends of the towel from Joey's shaking hands and tied a neat little knot around his waist, offering a little more coverage. He brushed Joey's cheek with a warm kiss turned and walked out. Mokuba would have to visit the studio later. See you tomorrow night.

"Joey what in Ra's name were you thinking." concern written all over Yugi face. " any body could have walked in on you"

"Don't ,Yugi you don't understand." Joey looked directly at his friend.

"Oh I understand, you and Seto would have been making love, Mokuba out side and your lover on the phone... I am sure you could have explained the situation perfectly ."

"Yugi it's not like that, I see him and..

"Joey, come here and sit with me. Remember I read your letter over and over. I think I understand how you feel. But you know its Kaiba you lusting after.. He thinks you are somebody else, you living another lie all over. You or somebody is going get hurt. Can you live with that again. Do you think he still wants Joey. Well, what you gotta do. Tell him..." Joey turned away and refused to answer.

"Well you gotta make up your mind. Joey. I only want you to be happy, shit put some clothes on and take a shower before you stick that thing in me. Damn I didn't know you had so much down there."

We got a concert to do...

-

the long awaited event...log in.. sign in... review... If you are reading this it tells me you care, review, I can only get better with your support ...smiles... review love ya...thanks...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the sensational creatation of Kazuki Takahash, however did you all know there are over 47, 000... fan fiction stories posted out there on him. Damn and we are all apart of this madness. If there is a Yu-Gi-Oh kingdom out there with Seto and Joey as gods I hope to see you all there. Hay songs in this fan fiction are not my own, just love them to death.

Special high five to the awesome readers who take their precious time and review my chapters . Damn you make me feel so warm inside. I can't get enough and my pen just moves and groves. It's you who keep an author going. Thanks

Hay to all you readers that hit the fic's review, review I need to know it you care, log on I would love to hear your thoughts...

I give this special chapter to the fans who reviewed 7 and 8 . Here's your treat. Secrets are starting to unfold...lives are about to change...lets get it on...you deserve to know...

Without further ado...I present, Songbird, Chapter 9

**Mokuba's Concert/Part 2**

**Recap...**

"Well you gotta make up your mind. Joey I only want you to be happy, shit put some clothes on and take a shower before you stick that thing in me. Damn I didn't know you had so much down there."

We got a concert to do...

**Mean while back at Kaiba's mansion hearts are mended...**

Mokuba rolled out of bed so full of energy and life because today would be the best day in his young life. He felt all hot and spicy inside. ' I'm the cherry on top of a scoop of chocolate ice cream, sitting on top of a deep dish of hot chocolate cake mmmmmmmmmm good,' he thought. 'I almost feel like superman. I can fly.' Today his most favorite idol, next to Seto would preform a special concert just for him. His Big Brother had arranged this for him. There wasn't anything Seto could not do in Mokuba's eyes. He was the best...the smartest...the most loving big brother any body could have. Mokuba felt he was on top of the world. But in his enter most heart of hearts it all would mean nothing if he could not share it with Seto. Seto's opinion meant everything to the young man, and he had to get his respect back. Seto would do anything for Mokuba, and he knew it. Sometimes he acted so selfish, but Seto always protected and loved him regardless. Yes, I love you Big Brother, swiping a small tear from the corner of his eyes, Mokuba took a deep breathe, and thought.** 'I** owe you a big apology and a lot more, please forgive me.'

10 minutes later Mokuba was standing outside Seto's bedroom door with a pot of his favorite coffee and a platter filled with little wedge sandwiches made of peanut butter, pickles, and mayo. Seto would understand, "here goes." Knocking on the door, he waited...

"Big brother please can I come in. I know you are in there. I heard you come in last night. Please I have to talk to you. And I got your favorite dark roast coffee, its steaming hot..."

Seto set up on the side of the bed, watching the solid oak door as if it actually spoke to him . He had a terrible night. He was still upset with Mokuba and it hurt him deeply they had gone to bed in silence. For as long as he could remember Mokuba always said,'Night Big Brother,' Although Mokuba was his little brother he secretly valued his opinion above all others. After all he was a Kaiba and naturally a child genius like him. But after the studio event Seto went to the office avoiding all contact with his brother. He later took a much needed cold shower and crept in silently to his room by way of a back entrance to the mansion. Rubbing his brow, the thought of the coffee grabbed his attention. 'Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him in,'he though.

"The door is open, come in Mokuba."

"Morning Big Brother," he greeted Seto as he set the breakfast tray down on a night stand next to the bed. Laptop was still running and the coffee cup looked to be three days old. Mokuba knew Seto had not been sleeping well. Maybe this concert thing had really gotta him down. Seto was not into this entertainment stuff, unless it was dueling. He was completely out of his league.

And I Mokuba have been so selfish. Careful, not spilling a drop, Mokuba poured a large cup of fresh coffee with 2 sugars (for energy) no cream(to fatting) ,and 2 spoons of honey (good for the blood), for Seto. "I also made my super special peanut butter sandwich. Remember you always said they were the best thing you ever ate," Mokuba smiles. He gives Seto the coffee and offers him a sandwich.

Mokuba always made Seto's lunch at the tender age of 10 years old. It always happen to be peanut butter sandwiches. His eyes would light up every time Seto told him how delicious the sandwiches for lunches were. So he created new ways to fix peanut butter always adding pickles, cereal, with whatever his creative mind could think up. Seto drew the line at ice cream. It created a mess which took forever to clean out of his brief case.

Seto sipped the steaming hot coffee and sighed, " This is really good, Mokuba," He took the sandwich and examined it , looking for a surprise, afraid of what his deviate mind would think up now. After all it had been almost 4 years since the last peanut butter experience at the age of 12. He decided at 13 he was a little to big for peanut butter and started making rice balls, and bologna salads. ' Gees, I think Mokuba really needs a course on cooking,' Seto thought, ' he really sucks.'

"Mokuba you really don't expect me to eat this , you are not 10."

"But Big Brother you always said my sandwiches could fix anything. And I need something real strong to fix the hole I jump in ." His voice became low as he thought just how to continue the conversation. At least Seto was listening to him...

Seto couldn't stay angry at Mokuba for long he loved his baby brother above as else. That would never change. So taking a deep breathe, he took a bite. How he avoiding not chocking to death was amazing, and remained a mystery today. But he had years of practice and lots of love.

"Damn Big Brother, you really ate it," Mokuba gasp in utter surprise.

"Watch your mouth this is not over yet, Mokuba."

"Big Brother, I was such a fool, don't be angry . I ...I .. I didn't mean to make you mad... If you want to take back the concert I understand. I was being so selfish and wild. I want you to talk to me again. I hate it when we don't talk. That's all I really want for my birthday is you and me together."

If Mokuba could sacrifice his concert, then he would swallow his pride. "Mokuba only if you eat the other half of this sandwich"...smirking.

"Seto that's really playing dirty pool, I could die and not live to see 17. Seto."

"EAT"

"But SETO,"

"That's the deal, you eat, and the concert is on..." a rare smile only for Mokuba graced Seto's face.

Mokuba picked up a wedgie and thought, ' there must be a law somewhere about child abuse, ah hell if Big Brother ate them for 2 years. I guess I can eat one, for us.' Smiling Mokuba stuffed the sandwich in his mouth causing Seto to roll over in complete laughter at the sight of Mokuba's cheeks bulging out from all angles. This moment was priceless.

Both boys ended up in laughter rolling on Seto's huge bed, free of all the pressures in their lives. They were just brothers again. Mokuba was 10, and Seto was just being his brother. Just as Katsuya had a special part of the CEO, Mokuba owned it all.

"Mokuba thanks for the sandwich it was the best. Hay Mokuba , yesterday you made a comment about Katsuya not being your type. Well what exactly did you mean by that. What and who is your type. I hope you are not getting into any trouble, because you are still to young. Well, I'm waiting." Seto started to tap his finger nail on the side of the coffee mug.

"Ah, well, you see Big Brother, that's another conversation all together. And since you and I are not mad anymore I want to leave it like that. I don't want to put my foot in your mouth today. Can we talk about that later, please."Mokuba blushes.

"I don't like the sound of this, but today is yours, however this is not over."

'Boy that was close,' thought the boy, running down the hall to his room. Mokuba knew Seto had major issues understanding his own sexuality. Shit he would undoubtably have a heart attack if he knew Mokuba was gay. I mean 100 gay, no questions, no doubts, and no fears. Mokuba knew who he was from his first wet dream, drooling over men's magazines, and not for the fashions either. He also knew who he wanted. Shit that little information would land him in a locked up room for life and his brother in prison for murder. 'Got to cut back on the sugar, never,'he mused to himself, 'I need to be carful about what I say. Well at least until I can get Seto laid. I mean seriously fucking, sweating, bitting, sucking, somebody 24/7. After all he's 20. Gees this was scary, was Seto a virgin? Goodness I hope not. A 20 year old good lookin' rich, gay virgin. Bad enough I'm holding out.' After all he was still in school and sweet sixteen, but most of his friends had already lost their cherry. 'Not me,'thought Mokuba, 'I got someone real special for this sweet thing. But Seto, how sick, man we got a reputation as Kaiba's to uphold. I think. One virgin was enough in any household, so Seto had to give it up. There had to be a law against that, him being the oldest. I am not going wait till I'm 20, that's for damn sure. Well maybe he got some from his secret lover. Shit not enough. Damn, he should be schooling me. Oh well , tonight I got a birthday to celebrate. I'll get my Big Brother's sex life together later... Anyway that's what got me in trouble now, so I better cool it and think about how to stay alive...It's time to go and have the best time of my life..' Mokuba rubbing his head Kaiba style thought, being sixteen was going to be one bumpy ride...

Seto closed down the park for the day to prepare everything perfectly for the concert and day at Kaiba Land for Mokuba. The entire staff of 300 employees were on death watch for fear something might go wrong in their departments. After all the world evolved around Mokuba. Damn this was pressure to die for. From a tower above the entrance he watched all the monitors looking for signs of trouble. Some one was always trying to steal his company. Seto's had a quite moment to think and quite naturally his thoughts drifted to yesterday afternoon at the singer's studio. He couldn't get the actions of this man or himself out of his mind.

"There is something not right about this man. Seto was holding a complete file on Jube which consisted of 2 pages. He had Roland run a check on the singer. But there was nothing of importance there. So who was he, and why did Seto feel he knew him. It was a mystery and Seto did not like mystery in his life. I want facts. Damn I could have taken his yesterday . I wanted to throw him against the wall. Take him down to the floor. His skin burned my hands. I want him, I will have him, ROLAND."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

" Are you sure this is all your team could dig up on Jube."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, he is clean."

"I want you to run a complete high security investigation on this singer, I don't think you morons did a good enough job for me. You must handle this personally and report all your findings to me alone. This is a highly personal matter. Do you understand? Or do I have to do this myself.?"

"I will have the information you need by tomorrow, Mr Kaiba."

"You better not fail me, Roland," barked the CEO. He was clearly distraught. If he was going to make love to this man, he needed to know who he was.. Did this mean he was finally putting Katsuya out of his life.

Only a selected group of rich business associates and families were invited about 1,000 or so. This list of course was complied by Seto and put through his high technical screening process. Mokuba had a personal list of 100, mostly boys from school and the young men's gay alliance group called 'bobfl' of which he was the president. His group met in private once weekly at the library in the conference room which he had sound proofed as an donation two years ago. Sometimes they just talked about the pressures of secrecy from families and friends or just what their life would be like if change was possible. Never. For the most part each boy had made a life long commitment to each other. If any one had any doubts about living they only had to tex a friend. Each boy promised to make changes in the world when they came adults because they each had the money to do so. The majority of folks were probably gay anyway, they were just in denial. His mission would be to change this starting with his brother.

While Seto continued to watch from above, Mokuba entertained all the guest. He flirted from ride to ride and stand to stand, making sure everybody was totally happy. Everything seem to be going along just find.

Throughout the day kids rode on rides and ate at all the stands. Food and rides were free, because the donations for each guest started at 1,000 . Nothing as far as Seto was concern would be to much . These men cheated people out of their money every day. So now it went towards something good. Finally as dusk settled over Kaiba Land families began to leave and the only people left were the concert goers. Mokuba insisted you needed to be 16 or older. This was his first grown up party and he hoped Jube kept that in mind with the show he would preform tonight.

Seto had a huge plane drop purple rain, a light mist throughout the park from the air. This signaled it was time to inter the concert hall. Stars twinkled everywhere inside some so close to the seats you could touch them. The atmosphere was night, dark , yet mysterious, dangerous and alluring. Mokuba had been kept out of the final preparations of the hall. He was ecstatic looking around as he sat center stage front row with his Big Brother and friends. Each seat had a control panel attached to the arm of the chair along with a pair of 3-D glasses. The controls allowed you to monitor smoke, sounds, special effects, lighting, and control limited color. You could also recorded the concert and put your self in it for an enormous donation. The 3-D glasses brought the show within 3 feet of your seat for viewing pleasure. All the additional money from the controls went to the concert fund. Jube would be a rich man after this. Every control was activated in the hall and ready to roll. These kids were the teens of Seto's top executives and even if they weren't . Mokuba fixed them up...

Stage was completely black with a mist circling around the center. A spot light was focused on the floor right in the back slightly in front of the mist. Something was hidden there. Off to the side of the stage the most beautiful deep blue piano set in waiting for her master to appear. Blue eyes alone shown with such grace she was totally breath taking to watch. The stars reflected off her brilliance. A priceless work of art. Jube loved the music they made together and his care for his piano was apparent.

JUBE...JUBE... JUBE...the chanting started at a high pitch, and died down to low whispers as a platform rose from the depths of the center of the stage. The platform continued to raise about 6 feet above the stage with the spot light and mist following it. It appeared to be supported by metal beams decorated with flashing lights everywhere. On top of the platform a gigantic cage with a huge black metal door set. The music stop and everyone held their breathe in anticipation of what would happen.

Without warning the sound of a whip rang across the air flowered by the actually whip wrenching open the cage door. There chained to the back of the cage stood Jube. He wore dark red leather pants with diamond studded seams running up the legs. Inside and outside. His entire crouch was completely covered in gems leaving his size a lot to desire. Owwwwwww it looked so yummy. Chains and silk ropes securely fastened around his chest and waist were the only form of clothes on his upper body. Jube hands were stretched above his head and secured with red leather ropes. The ends of the rope were also trimmed in gems. Legs pulled wide apart and anchored on the floor of the cage he could only twist his hips moaning deep in his throat at his captivity . Head lowered down his long lustrous black braid woven with a pink ribbon was all you could see draped over his right shoulder. Jube raised his head looking for help and the sound of the whip rang again through the air. It appear to hit his face leaving a red tear running down the paleness of the white foundation he wore for affect covering his entire face. Seto took I look at the singer and started to twist in his seat. Sweat poured from his head. His head ache had become a dull memory.

A voice rang throught the air, "Sing for me,"

Swaying with the music Jube sang. Legs still anchored he reaching down stretching his entire body and found the imaginary latch. Pulling his arms alone the busied ankles he rubbed them twisting his ass for all to see. The platform started to revolve and became even with the stage.

Voices rang out, "I'll rub your ankles anytime."

"Ya , how about me and you in the cage, sweet,"

Seto was not having a good time. He figure he would have to kill some stupid fool before the night was other. "Where is my gun damn it, " he shouted out loud. But everybody was in their own world so no body saw the CEO stand up and start to walk toward the stage...

Jube reached up and unbraided his hair, the boys went wild. ' New song.' Like a fine feline so full of need and freedom. Jube slide out of the cage on his hands and knees. He snaked across the stage to his blue eyes piano and climbed up on top, then in one motion he sat down at her keys. Sharing the dim spot line with his blue eyes he sang...Low and earthy his voice filled the air...

**Take me I'm just a prisoner**

**Use me I'm just a prisoner**

**Beat me I'm yours**

**Hurt me I'm yours**

**Love me I'm yours**

Joey had taken them to a world of pain, violence, and love. Seto never having ever been to a rock concert was really have trouble breathing. Damn sweat pouring down his legs made sitting very uncomfortable. 'Damn, how could he move like that.** He was clearly lusting. **Everyone was on the edge of their seats, straining to see everything from the studded crouch to his beautiful face, crying red tears. He was so hot. Fan stated to throw money on the stage, alone with underware, rubbers, and lace g-strings. Mokuba thought Seto would kill him because most of this stuff came from his friends. But luckily Seto was having his own issues at the moment.

The whip rang through the air and landed on his back, Jube howled in beautiful submission and started to crawl back to his cage.

**I can't let go, save me**

**Love me, I'm yours**

The whip appeared from thin air (actually hidden on stage) and wrapped around Jube's slender waist, dragging him back to the cage...

"That's enough I've had it. How dare somebody hit his puppy. Did I say puppy? What is going on?" Seto had moved to the front of the stage and had pulled out his gun, looking around for the son-of-a-bitch with the whip. Zzzzzzzzzzz

Serenity noticed Seto going to the stage and started to shake Mokubo's arm. "Mokuba, Mokuba I think something is wrong with Kaiba, look he's got a gun and he's going on stage. Mokuba I think he thinks this is real."

Mokuba, on a natural high, realized what Serenity said and jumped up to stop his Big Brother.. "Seto its all a game." Man he thinks this is real. Seto didn't know anything about rock concerts, bondage, or anything on the down low...He was truly innocent. **"**Seto he's not hurt its all a game,

BIG BROTHER STOP."

Seto fired off 1 more shot, he thought through the mist he saw the whip master, but it was only a shadow. Someone was calling him so he turned around and realize where he was" Mokuba,

what the hell is going on. I think I got that son- of- a-bitch... Wait what the hell is going on here.?"

"Seto you are at Jube rock concert, its all a show nobody is hurting him. Big Brother come on and sit down, before everybody starts to look at you, come on." Now he was just pissed for making a fool out of himself. How was he suppose to know, these kids were all crazy. This was the first and last concert he would attend, damn, this is one scary place. Quitely Seto went back to his seat. He took the 3-D glasses and crushed them into a thousand pieces, then he jammed the control on the

panel. I feel so much better now.

"Big Brother you ok now."

"Hell know"

"Quiet, Seto , look he's going back to the cage, I want to hear his last song."

Jube moaned and position his body back in the cage a captive of his own desires because all the chains had been broken. He could leave, but he was a prisoner of love. Singing his signature song Wishful Thinking, Jube brought down the house.

The fans were on their feet as the platform descended back down into the center of the stage. Once again this performance would be talked about for a long time...

More, More, More,...

Jube rode out on the stage on blue eyes, this time in his traditional low waisted harlem pants, bare back and pink ribbon . He sang Happy Birthday to Mokuba which brought tears to Mokuba's eyes.

Mokuba came up on stage and gave Jube a big bunch of pink roses.

Mokuba set down and Jube began to speak."Yo, you punks out there. Thanks for the big big bucks, Yo, you're the best Mokuba. This is my last concert for a while."

"NO ...NO..."

"It's not like that I need a little down time, ya now a little rest." said the Singer.

"Hay Jube can I go down with you" laughter...

"I'll still be writing and thanks to you spending some time with my boys, Mokuba stay cool I had a blast. See Ya." Smoke filled the air and Jube disappeared...

"Seto he's gone, where did he go," Mokuba sniffs. "I didn't get his autograph. He promised me."

"I'm sure he is in his dressing room Mokuba, come on. And isn't he going to your after party." voiced Seto, he better be there thought Seto, making his brother cry and me a fool on stage.

"Well, come on Big Brother I want to thank him for the concert, hurry up Seto," Mokuba dragged Seto out of the hall. But not fast enough.

dressing room...

When they reached the dressing room it was empty. Except for Yugi going through some papers.

"Yugi, where is Jube, I haven't finished my business with him,"boomed Seto.

"Seto , do you know any others words. Or maybe you just can't take a hint. He don't want to see you," Yugi didn't want to deal with the jerk. He had enough. His best friend was gone again, into a future he was not sure about. As much as Yugi disagreed with Kaiba, maybe...

"Oh Mokuba , Jube asked me to give you this. Said he was sorry but you would understand one day."Mokuba took the package and carefully open the box, after all it was a present for Jube. "Look

Big Brother, It's a picture and it has his autograph personally on it to me. All this is so cool."

Seto's eyes roamed across the small dressing room searching for something to connect with the singer. He had to find out who he was and where he had gone. Anything , I will not let him walk out of my life. There was still luggage stacked up in the corner to the left maybe he could find something over there if Yugi didn't get in the way. Casually he walked over to the suitcase and froze in his tracks. Sitting on top of an old suitcase was a blue eyes white dragon plush. There were only three in the entire world. Seto knew who owned them all. They were one of a kind his most prized processions. Almost fearful of falling to the floor, his eyes never left the baby dragon as he gently lifted it up. It appeared to be wedged between two pieces of luggage. He was missing an eye and his head was mis shapened because the owner always rubbed it. He refused to let Seto repair the eye because he didn't trust Seto to give it back, fool. This belong to one person. He would never, part with it. Why was Katsuya's dragon in Jube dressing room. Why damn it? Why, his eyes started to water, his stomach stated to knot and twist. His head filled with so many images he though he would explode. Everything started to spin around. This can't be happening...No...pain in his heart, his chest was on fire...am I dying...Katsuya here...Jube here... No...not again...In my arms...No...

It was a child's promise made a long time ago. But Seto knew Katsuya would never break it . He was nothing but a child anyway. Katsuya never would give his blue eyes away to anyone it meant to much to him. This could only mean one thing. It explained everything in a second.

"Seto, you OK, look this is so cool," voiced Mokuba.

Seto leaned up against the wall, he felt like he was going to be sick, no he was sick, . Everything that was in his system came up. Katsuya ...Jube...know it can't be...it can't be... for the first time in his life Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp passed out cold. The last thing he remembered was

clutching blue eyes tightly to his heart...

**Review, review did I make him suffer enough, it not I can ehh. What do you think review, I want at least 10, come on fans talk to me...Log on, a little encouragement goes a long way. Remember this is my first...smile...If you are reading this , Thanks for reading the chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Yu-GI-OH is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi, of which I only borrow with great respect and care Damn did I just say that I don't own the characters only the crazy things my fan fiction mind can come up with The songs are hot Fleetwood Mac,'Songbird' which Joey has yet to sing...oopss and Carol King's 'Wishful Thinking 'Jube's favorite.

With great passion I continue to write. With my fans I continue to smile and laugh. You guys have to be the greatest artists on earth, keeping a crazy group of authors living and writing our hearts out . DON'T stop Review, Review, I write for it .thanks, thanks I think of you as the carmel on my cupcake, so good...

Side lines...

Seto pacing the floor, really pissed off, he's really really horny

Seto: Why in the hell are we thanking them

Joey: Seto if they are happy the author will post another chapter, baby

Seto: And that affects me how

Joey: Maybe if you are nicer they may let you find me, damn it. I'm really getting lonely out here ya, know!!!! I got needs too!!!!

Seto: oh!!!!

Review... help Seto find his lost puppy

Without further ado ...I present...**Songbird Chapter 10, Seto's Pain**

**Recap...**

for the first time in his life Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp passed out cold. The last thing he remembered was clutching blue eyes tightly to his heart.

"Seto, Seto," Mokuba leaned down next to his brother listening for signs of life. He felt nothing Kaiba hit his head going down on a metal chair, next to the luggage.

"He's not breathing, Yugi help me please. Wake up, wake up Big Brother ," he screamed shaking Seto wildly .

"Mokuba, don't do this. He could be seriously hurt. Don't shake him so. Calm down Ok,"

Yugi attempted to pull the hysterical boy away

"**Calm **down , this is my only Big Brother, Yugi," tears streamed down Mokuba's face . Seto looked so still to the young 16 year old. For all his smartness Mokuba was just a little kid.

"Here Mokuba, let me help, call Seto's doctor, I 'm sure you have one." Yugi being the perfect little boy scout knew mouth to mouth resuscitation **and **started the drill to hopefully revive the CEO . "Lets see, 1...2...3...breath...1...2...3... hold nose... cover mouth... with lips...1...2...3...breath," said Yugi.

He was well into his third try, when without warning" AHH... what the hell," screamed Seto "Get off me, you spiked -hair, tri-colored, little freak," spitting. " Are you trying to kill me**."**

"Seto , Seto you're awake. Don't he mad at Yugi, he saved your life . You fainted and hit your head . Yugi brought you back to life, " Mokuba chocked on his last words.

Snarling Seto spit out, "I don't faint, you must be mistaken .Get out of my way. I need fresh air I gotta' go."

Mokuba looked sideways at his brother and spoke as Seto attempted to raise, "Hay Big Brother

what is that in your hand?" He was still clutching BEWD ."Isn't that Jube's. I always see him with it . Sometimes he even talks to it when he thinks no one is watching," Mokuba never seem to miss anything, especially things he should.

Both Seto and Yugi exchanged challenging looks, but neither spoke a word . The silence only broken my Mokuba who knew everything about nothing, but not enough about anything. Still ranting over Seto's injury he was visible upset . He seem to be in shock and couldn't stop talking.

"Seto, I was so scared, you never, ever fainted before," crying.

"Its OK Mokuba , come here" Seto had somehow managed to stand on shaking legs and leaned up against the wall. He embraced his little brother with open arms. Mokuba noticed the blood on his right temple and got upset all over "Seto you need a doctor, you're bleeding."

"Listen Mokuba, I'm going home, I'll see to this later, I promise to see a doctor soon. A little rest is all I need. You must admit you turning 16 is not something a heart can take. Now listen, You are going to your birthday after party. You got that . Its only a little bump." He took the little BEWD and tucked it lovingly under his arm and presided to leave the dressing room.

"Seto, why are you taking Jube's stuffed animal. Maybe Yugi should take it to him . He might be missing it," Mokuba spoke.

"Perhaps, but then again he doesn't know where Jube is. Am I not correct Yugi." And besides there was no way in hell Kaiba would leave this to anyone but Joey.

Yugi only glared back at Seto "So Yugi we are at a stand still. Seto knew Yugi was hiding something from him. But with Mokuba in the room he didn't want to press the issue. He first needed to get his own thoughts on the subject together. Too much had happen. " Perhaps a good night sleep will refresh our stories of the past Yugi."

Yugi frowned "What did he mean by that, did Seto know something," thought Yugi, "Its just an old toy I'm sure if he wanted it, he would have taken it with him. What could something so silly as that mean to anybody, anyway..."

Seto almost lost his cool but instead just grumbled under his breathe."that little shit." Wait till I get him alone he will regret everything he has said..."

"Come on Big Brother I don't like the way your head looks. I think I should go home with you."

"Mokuba listen, call Roland . I don't need a babysitter. Here's a little something I forgot to give you early, "Happy Birthday" smiled Seto ,so proud of himself.

"Big Brother I don't need any thing else."

Seto smirked, "then maybe I should just take these keys back to the dealers."

"Keys, dealer, whattttt... Wait, Seto let me have them," jumping up and down. Seto smiled and handed Mokuba the keys to a new 2008 turbo charged motor bike . There were only 100 models on the market, very limited addition . "Oh my shit," Mokuba decided although he loved his brother Roland could take care of him for now. He had a party to attend and a beautiful bike to show off. He could n't wait. Where is it Seto? Are these keys for real, real, real...

"Yes Baby Brother, its outside in front of Kaiba Land. Look for the three big body guards and you will see it behind them. Drive carefully Mokuba... Mokuba ..."

All you could see was the back of Mokuba's jacket flapping in the wind, and a faint voice speaking,..." Be careful with my Big Brother, Roland, byyyyyyeeeee. "

"Yes master Mokuba, I will get him safely home" said the old servant and trusted friend, laughing to the wind...

" Come on Roland, Happy Birthday my dear Mokuba, Fainting, like hell." Back at the mansion, in the privacy of his room Seto sat on the bed. He pulled out the BEWD and looked at it lovingly,

and thought,' Katsuya , if only it is true. If only ...Were you really here in my arms all this time? How cruel this must have been for you. What games were you attempting to play.' There was only one way to find out. Katsuya had made a promise to him it meant 'always and forever' He wrote it under the wing of the little BEWD. It was in the old traditional Japanese symbols of love. Joey had been so proud of his work that day. Slowly he lifted the wing, afraid to look He really didn't need to. He felt Katsuya's presence in his heart. There it was, faded but clear enough to see.

"No, Oh god take this pain away It's really you Katsuya, my puppy .Tears coursed down his cheeks and he slowly curled up into a little ball on the massive bed. Surrounded by all the richest and finest money could buy Seto felt empty. Nothing could stem the sobs as they ravished his body . Every muscle ached, every bone seem to twist and crack, every nerve stretched in pain, his head throbbed, slowly Seto fell into a light slumber and dreamed...

**Flash back, dream sleep...**

It had been over 2 weeks since Seto let the mutt into his life. Their meetings in his private room behind his business office were usually very physical and playful. This was a side of Seto's personality no one knew. But the effects of Joey on Seto's life were evident, he just would not acknowledge it. Sleeping better, he actually ate full lunches at school...

Joey always liked playing with Seto's controls on the bed or just generally making a nuisance of himself by asking a million questions about the illusive CEO . Seto had absolutely no intention of answering but that went right over Joey's lovely head. Why, because Katsuya could entertain himself for hours just running his mouth. His topics of conversation ranged anywhere from what he had for lunch to what's on T V. tonight, or how do we solve world hunger. Or his latest topic which he found most interesting studying Seto...

"Seto why are your eyes so damn blue...It just ain't natural for a boy to have eyes so damn blue."turning his head to the side and moving closer on the bed to get a better look he continued to stare...

"Gees, Joey don't be so silly I was born with these eyes..."

" But Seto," Joey jumped right into Seto's lap and started to count his black eye lashes...5...6...7...uhhhh...9..." very intent on this important earth shattering task.

"Damn Joey get out of my lap, you fool, and leave my face alone..."

"But Setoooo, your lap is the most comfortable seat in the room, my ass fits just right...see" Joey adjusted his ass just a little to the left, knowing Seto was a lefty and rested right on top of his semi-hard shaft. "Ohhh it felt just right. Besides I'm almost finished. Let's see 21...22... 25... lashes. Damn Seto you got girly... girly... lashes..."

"Say that again and I will personally start to pull each one of yours out one by one. You got that."

"Geeesss...loosen up Seto-Baby, I'm only playing with you...Don't you know how to play...Seto-Baby..."Joey wined.

"I'm not your Baby," Seto still persisted he didn't care. "And stop calling me that stupid nick name Seto-Baby. My name is Seto..." This had to be some kind of hormonal thing, growing pains, temporally insanity, anything but love. He's a boy... His head started to hurt. Seto was hoping spending a little time with Joey would relax him. He had a really bad morning at work...But nothing seem to be working...

Joey so intent to his lovers needs, looked at the little blue vain popping out along the side of Seto's neck. " What's the matter, Seto-Baby you got one of them headaches, I can tell, your neck's all blue. I bet I can make it go away..."he laughed and reached out to stroking the pulsing vein. .

"Damn it , Katsuya you are the reason my head is hurting. Don't you understand anything. Can't you just be still and shut up. Go away..." Seto lifted Katsuya off his lap and set him down on the bed next to him..

"You afraid, I might help you, money-bags. I would have beat you in that last duel monster tournament if ..."

"What are you crazy... Joey you couldn't beat me even if my hands were tied behind my back . Even if I couldn't see , speak, or hear, I would still whip your ass. Seto rolled over on his back to Joey. He laughed at his own joke . This was really funny to the CEO. BIG MISTAKE...

"Oh ya, we'll see about that you big jerk. Joey had a truly devious plan brewing in his head. Seto was about to enter his world. Without warning and catching the laughing CEO off guard, Katsuya pinned Seto down and tied his hands together. Before Seto could process his situation Joey had secured 1 of his ankles to a bed post. Smiling he quickly raised his hands over his head and retied Seto to the head board... "Wow I did it. I guess Judo class came in handy after all..."

Seto's usually pale skin had turned a bright engine red. How in the hell did Joey trap him like this. Murder and a little fear radiated from his eyes, but all Joey could see was his life ending soon. "WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT, UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Nope, can't do that" Joey took off his shirt and balled it up.

"KATSUYA, IF YOU DON'T'...AHHHHH ...

He stuffed the shirt in Seto mouth... "Now that better. You know maybe I ain't the best at dueling, Seto- baby . But I 'm the best at pissing you off. And I heard you moaning while I was sitting on your lap. You know you liked it .Anyway I know you don't want to hear it but I love you Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. , my one and only SETO-BABY. Even when you are kicking my ass with your nasty comments I still love you . Well I said it." Joey knew Seto would probably kill him or at least break a few bones, so he might as well have a little fun, before he died.

Slowly he pulled down Seto's white leather pants, one leg at a time, which happen to take a minute he wore them tighter than the black ones. Joey started to plant little kisses along the inside of his legs nipping gently and blowing little wisp of hot air to cool his heated flesh. Joey peaked

up just to see the effect he was having and smiled. "MMMMMM so good, you smell like spice and sweet musk, I like it. Ohhh so soft and smooth ...so you shave your legs Seto-baby... I like that too. Joey voice had become low and needy. I missed a spot...right there... mmmm...Katsuya bit Seto just under his goin and sucked greedily . Seto would have Katsuya brand tomorrow...'naughty, naughty puppy.' He closed his eyes and started to relax . Giving in only a little to the pleasures Katsuya gave him the tension slowly left his body. .

You see Katsuya had the most amazing lips . He knew how to apply just the right pressure to send Seto over the edge. Seto started to moan and twist. He spread his legs open even wider.

"Shit" this was a view Joey had never seen. Seto so exposed, so moist, so sweaty. All for him to taste, touch, and feel. Joey intensified his mouth massage of Seto's thighs almost coming to a climax on his own. He rubbed his long golden hair along seto's chest and legs, tickling as he traveled down to his toes. Joey's hair was always soft as silk and smell of sweet fruit, he knew this excited his lover. Standing up on the bed over Seto he spoke.

"Look at me Seto-baby". He stripped the rest of his clothes off and started to dance over Seto. Giving him a full view of all his delights. He swayed and dipped brushing his body along the entire length of Seto's. Like a kitten he purred for cream. Finishing his proformance, sweaty and panting Katsuya needed one thing only, Seto. His eyes locked in on Seto and spoke of his need. Katsuya wanted to be taken, he never denied his desire to have Seto rule his sexual need. He belong and gave in to Seto's every wim... willingly, when Katsuya was under Seto his world stopped turning and the air he breath was Seto's. He ran his tongue over trembling lips and panted grinding his hips over Seto's shaft.

Katsuya removed the shirt and whispered in Seto's ear. " The belt is not buckled. It was never really locked. And the ties are lose. You could have escaped anytime. I beat you Seto Kaiba.."

"You are my prisoner of love, and you can't fight it,"Joey breath into his ear while stroking his hardening shaft.

" And what would you have me do, my jailer...ahhhhhhhh... what is your desire my naughty puppy."

"I want you to take me , I want you to want me... Seto..."

Swiftly Seto positioned Katsuya on his hands and knees. Closing his eyes Katsuya prepared

for that first burn, but soon after Seto took Katsuya down to a place only lovers could go...My Seto-baby, I love you...

Never had their love making been so gentle. They both gave with open hearts and sealed a love this day which would bond the boys together forever.

Later , laying in Seto's arms, Joey started to look around and spotted a little dragon which delighted him to look at. "What's wrong with you, what are you smiling about."

"Gees, can't a man think around here." barked Joey.

"Think and when did you start to ..." smirked Seto...

"Don't start Seto-baby, unless you want me to get the belt again. I got another idea." Joey winked at Seto , pushed him gently off the bed and walked over to a large show case on the wall. Seto again caught off guard, smirked "Katsuya get back over here", actually Seto still under Joey's spell followed his puppy to the case.

"Wow Seto I never seen one up close. Ain't that one of those special BEWD you had made for the opening of Kaiba Land. The duel you wouldn't let , me play in, you jerk," Joey pouted.

Seto unlocked the case and handed the dragon to Katsuya.

"Wow he looks like you. Ya when you want to kiss my ass , oopps ... I mean kick it. Ya he reminds me of you a lot. Joey lovingly stroked the little guys head and nuzzled him to his cheek. See look he's even smirking , just like you when I piss you off.

Seto looked at his puppy and decided to give Katsuya the dragon. They look so cute together and he was actually feeling happy write now. It's not like he loved him or anything it was just an old childs toy. But deep in his heart Seto knew this was really important.

"Seto , I can't take this. I mean there are only 3 in the world . I mean its so special. I can't"

"It's yours , I said you can have it . Don't piss me off." glaring at Joey.

" Oh I'll always keep it . Its like today Seto , you were ...Katsuya started to cry he couldn't

get the words out...

Seto pulled him into a tender embrace and rubbed his back until the tears were under control.

"Oh Seto you were so gentle today with me. I'll always think of you and today when I look at him," sniffing. "I promise to keep my little Kaiba forever, even after you've gone. I will still have my dragon"...

Seto looked into Katsuya eyes, " Stop it mutt who said anything about me going."

"Oh I know ya Kaiba . One day you'll hurt me. I just know it. You will want someone smarter, you know better, I ain't really worth nothing. But its ok . I got little Seto forever," sadly blushing.

"Stop it , don't say that,".

"Seto don't be upset, I understand,..." Seto couldn't listen to the mutt so he silenced him with a long and lasting kiss. Katsuya left that day feeling loved . It was the beginning of an ending that would change their lives forever...

Flash over...

Seto started to twist more violently on the bed. Whether the bed was soaked from his sweat or tears he felt pain. Fully awake he looked at the Dragon again. There was still a little more to his story. Under the other wing Joey had written. "My Seto-baby, I love you...

Damn why was this so unfair. Those few words carried all his emotions his cool heart could not handle at the time. He was such a fool. All the shared moments came rushing back...each one more special than the last. How could he ever doubt such a thing...I remember the first time in my office. How your eyes open as the curtain and books rolled away... Oh and the tatoo. You were so happy with the two dragons making love. I wonder if it is still there on your shoulder. And your little dragon... Why did I reject you? Why did you have to come to my house?

Seto uncurled his body. He knew he had to get himself together, but the thoughts would not leave him along...''I didn't want to love you, love makes you weak. You make mistakes. Why couldn't you just stay away till I got it figured out...No you had to come by...

Flash continues...

"Kaiba , what's the matter. You don't want to play with us anymore. Come on big boy,"

"Get out , you little whores," Seto was really mad. Where in the hell did Joey run off to..

" Whore, why you're the slut, I saw the way you looked at that boy... Ya that's what you want. Hey Kaiba wants to play with the boys,,,,,owwweeee. Maybe I should just tell...ahhhhhhhh"

Stop it Kaiba you're going to kill her."

Seto had a death grip on one of the girls, they had pushed him to far. With their cheap smelling cologne. Hair spray all over his shirt. Damn this sucks. "I swear if you ever speak his name I will kill you. You don't deserve to be in the same room together. Now get out of here

before I change my mind and have you both put in jail for drugs"

Where are you Joey? What was he thinking bringing those girls home. He just wanted to get

him out of his system. Maybe making love to those girls, no lets face it , fucking those girls that

is all it ever was. Every time with Katsuya he felt his soul was being touched. Katsuya owned

his heart and body. I'll alive with you man...

Ya he liked Joey, but love. No Joey was just getting to close. Next thing he'd be asking for a ring or something. No not Joey, Seto knew that all Joey ever did was to give. Shit, that pissed him off to...Maybe I will see you at school and we can talk. Ya tomorrow. They had worst fights before, right...tomorrow...Seto felt this time he had gone to far. Tomorrow never came ...Joey left that night...

Flash over...

Fully away and pacing the floor Seto had a plan. Enough tears he though, enough, 'I am Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. Katsuya belongs with me and nothing will change that. Katsuya I am coming for you. Damn anyone who gets in my way. I am the omega...You will be mine again. I have to calls to make .'

All traces of tears ,pain, regrets, were gone. Only one thing remained, his resolve and determination. Kaiba was back!!!! Packing a light bag and some battle gear Seto left the mansion . First stop GAME SHOP...

Knock, Knock...""Whos there it is 4 o'clock in the morning . What do you want.We open at 11 o'clock ," called out Yugi's grandpa.

"Open up its Seto Kaiba," his voice firm.

"Kaiba" thought Jii-chan, "what could he possibly want . Ok, Ok... wait one minute."

Grandpa opened the door, " Kaiba are you OK."

"No, I 'm not. I need to find Yugi right now.", bellowed Seto.

"Seto I am not sure where..."

Cutting off Grandpa Seto spoke, he knew he was running out of time,"I know you don't trust me and I have not always gotting along with Yugi. But he is my only hope in this extremely dedicate personal matter. It's a matter of life and death. He is the only one who can help me. I will not harm him on my word..."

Grandpa knew the truth when he heard it and decided to help Seto, "listen Seto looking at his watch. Yugi has an important affair he has to attend. But he has a lay over in Paris. If you get a plane out tonight you might be able to catch him at the hotel "Diamond" next to that night club called "Night Moves" in Paris. That's where he will be staying. After that I don't know where he is going. It some big secret adventure of his. That is all I know..."

"Thank you, Seto knew if he found Yugi he would find Katsuya. All these years they were inseparatable , there was no reason it should stop know... It was now only a question of time he would see his puppy again.

Kaiba in his BEWD jet on his way to Paris had 1 last call to make , Mokuba.

Phone ringing..."Seto is that you, Big Brother," wined Mokuba, rubbing his eyes...I got home from the party and you were not home. I been calling everywhere. Where are you?"

"Mokuba, just listen. I will be gone for a few days. You have to take over our company."

"But Big Brother your head, are you OK. You 're scaring me."

"Mokuba I am fine. I've gone to get my lost lover..."

"What," fully awake Mokuba hollowed out,"I was supposed to find him for you. That was my plan to help,"he pouted. Ooopsss..

Seto frowned,"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Big Brother," Mokuba really needed to shut up more, smiling." You really found him, Seto. Who is he? Tell me please...What is his name? Do I know him? You know I will find out anyway..."

Seto thought and realized this would be his first step in excepting who he really was. "Mokuba my lover is and always will be ...takes a deep breath...Katsuya Jounouchi..."

"WHAT, I thought you hated him, you always fought with him... Well he is pretty hot ..."

"I've always loved him, I just was to smart to know. Now I am going to bring him back home . I am not coming back until I find him Mokuba. Mokuba , what did you mean by that comment?"

"AH, what ," said Mokuba.

"You said Katsuya was pretty hot..." Seto frowned again, why was Mokuba saying and doing all these strange things lately. They would have to have a long talk after he got Joey home...teenagers...

"Nothing, I mean you like him, so he's got to be pretty hot, right. Oh Big Brother I know you can get him back. You can do anything. Oh I'll get your bed room all fixed up for you."

"Mokuba , what in the hell are you talking about now? What does my bedroom have to do with bring Katsuya home."

"Really Big Brother, you really are a virgin. I mean you lost him once, right. Well this time you got to make sure he stays. You know candles, incense, flowers, soft music, soft lights, movies, and shit. You got to give him really good sex , I'll get you some movies to help you out," Silk sheets. You need some work in that bed room...

"Mokuba , if you do anything to my room. I will ground you for the rest of your unnatural life. You got it . Don't touch anything or you die...

"Seto". Ok.

"Mokuba , I'm bringing my lover home are you really ok with that." Seto bit his lip .

"Big Brother, stop bitting your lip, how are you going to kiss him. Ya all I want is for you to have a normal sex life, and be in love, You earned that Big Brother. Night...

One tear rolled down Seto's cheeks, but it was not a tear of sadness. He was happy. Next stop Paris...

Review...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi, of which I only borrow with great respect and care his characters. My only true purpose in all this madness is to write what ever the hell I want and have a million people read it. Songs used in this story are by Fleetwood Mac and Carol King.

Quote: There comes a time in every one's life when they should grow up and take responsible for their actions. Sounds really good.Guess I will think about that tomorrow.

Update: If you have just dropped in. Here is a little summary so far. Joey is a hot singer who still loves his first love. He has fooled himself into believing he could be with another, but Seto has come back into his life in the strangest of ways and doesn't know who he is. Likewise Seto believes he has finally gotten over Katsuya and he can move on, and he has fallen for another, Joey in hiding, but memories will not let the man alone. Together but separately their lives are torn apart and emotions are out of control. Now Seto has found out the truth and realizes he loves Joey completely, he has found a trail which leads to his lost lover. Will he find him in time to tell him the truth...

Malik:"Damn is that what this is all about. I thought Seto just wanted a piece of ass."

Joey:"Malik you know I mean a lot more than a quick lay to Seto," he pouts.

Seto: "Well, you do mean more , but can I just have a little sex now, ya know while we read this next chapter."

Joey"Seto!!!"

Without further ado I present...**Songbird... chapter 11, Discoveries...**

Seto set back on the soft leather seat of his ultra blue eye white dragon jet. She had never let him down in the past, he would get there in time. . He had to make it in time, he just had to. But the mystery haunted his mind. Make it in time for what. What could be the emergency that gave urgency to this mission. Of course he wanted to be with his lover again. But from the sound of things it appeared Joey was planning something. There was something defiantly wrong and Seto only prayed he could fix it. Joey always acted on his emotions and sometimes the outcome would be something very reckless in nature. OH, his puppy. Smiling he put the controls on auto polite and thought sweet thoughts about Joey's reckless behavior ...

It was two days after Joey's tatoo and his shoulder seem to be in pain. Seto was really pissed and wanted to go and rap the artist around a poll. But he was actually a little upset at Joey for not telling him...

"Really Seto-baby its find. It really is my fault . I didn't put the cream on like I should have so it will take a little longer to heal. I ain't no snake I couldn't reach that spot to good..."

"Damn it Joey, you got to take care of shit like that..You could have told me. I would have helped ya..."Seto was upset . What if it got infected or something. Sometimes he was so darn restless..

. Seto noticed Joey had not jumped wildly into his arm once they were alone in his office. So he started to hug and cuddle his puppy maybe to see if something was wrong. Keeping his puppy happy had become Seto's little joy which he secretly enjoyed tremendously. Seto would find out what his baby liked or enjoyed doing and surprise him with it somehow. Joey pulled away from his cuddles which was unheard of sending a big warning bell off in Seto's head. What in the hell could he be hiding. If his father was at it again he would kill him this time. Warnings apparently were not enough. Seto demanded he remove his shirt. Seto saw the red shoulder and back and almost lost all his cool. Joey tatoo had turn a little green around the edges and it appeared to be swollen.

"Ok Seto I am sorry, geee you sound like you really care or something," Joey smiled at his lover.

"Don't even think about it, mutt. This ain't no love nest. I just don't need your arm falling off. Hell Joey come here. Where is the cream?"

Lovingly Seto remove his shirt completely off. And dragged Joey to a chair by the window. In slow circles he applied the cream to Joey's back and kissed the surrounding area before swiftly turning Joey around for a long and deep kiss. The hairs on Joey's neck seem to tingle and he felt his heart join Seto's rhythm in a slow and steady beat ... It always amazed him how their hearts connected when ever they were close.

"Now, I got work to do so you have to go," barked Seto . He needed for Joey to leave. Things were just getting to close for Seto. Just being close to him made his heart dance all over the place. The Ceo hated being out of control. Joey could sent his spinning just by looking at Seto with those dreamy hazel eyes. He was just so damn cute, I'll never tire of him.

"But Seto-baby I just got here and I'm hungry. You promised we would make malts on that new machine and you can work tomorrow . Come on and lets have a little fun."

Now Joey grabbed Seto by the arm and through the doors they went.

"Listen Joey I have one report to finish after that I will come back and play your games. In the meanwhile don't touch the machine and for goodness sake don't break anything I will be back in a few minutes..." Seto smiled thinking about the amount of work he would not get done and decided maybe an afternoon with his puppy would be better. After all he did own the company.

Joey being Joey decided he would surprise Seto with a milk shake. After all how hard was it . 'Just fill the container with ice cream , milk, van, strawberries, and cream. OHH, little more ice cream. There that will work. OWWWA This is going to be so good . Seto is going to be so proud of me..Lets see plug it up...turn it on...and ...buzzzzz...whirrrrr...bommmm...'

"Joeyyy...what in the hell have you done...". there he set

On the floor in a pool of milk and chocolate. Strawberries and ice cream dripped down his chest. The machine was still running. So as not to electrocute his lover Seto reached out to unplug the malt machine as it vibrated across the floor. Seto was able to unplug the machine, but slipped in the process and landed practical on top of Joey's chest. Joey could feel the hot smoke coming out of Seto's nose. Oh he was truly dead now. Seto could be tolerant of many things, but he drew the line when it came to his clothes. Always clean, steamed, and fitty.

So he turned on the tears and all the charm he could think off, fast...his life depended on it..

"Seto , I... I... I love you...," he then forced a tear out of his eye...

"Love me, really I already know that. Oh, tears, it's going to take more than that KATSUYA...Look at this mess. And I am sitting in a shit pile of ice-cream and chocolate wearing a $8OO silk SUIT. You have absolutely no sense. I told you not to do anything till I get back. But no no...not you. You go and try to make shakes or what ever this shit is. DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING KATSUYA..."

"Seto, I was only making some shakes and it looks like I made a Katsuya special yummy delight instead." He smiled and winked at Seto and reached out to removed Seto's shirt off his slender shoulders.

"Whattt have you lost your mind, I'm talking to you. What, what, are you doing. Katsuya...I'm howling at you for being so silly, dam it Katsuya, "

"MMMM lets see. First got to get you out of these clothes. Now for my clothes to."...Joey undressed them both quicky. He found it best to do things in a hurry so Seto never really had enough time to process what he was up to. Joey had the advantage when it came to playing games. Seto just never knew how. Joey boldly reached for Seto head and gently pulled him towards his chest where all the straw berries and cream seem to have landed and nuzzled his nose in the creamy mess. He then lifted Seto's face up level to his and smirked imitating his lover.

He purred and stretch his semi-naked body out on the floor and purred wantonly to Seth,"Now there's a good master. I made this shake especially for you, eat me Seto- baby...I promise this will be a desert you will never ever forget. Oopss , I almost forgot." Joey reached up and pulled down his boxers, then rubbed the remaining cream over his shaft. He looked up at Seto and started to moan and grin his ass into the chocolate covered floor...

"Brat," This was the first time in the CEO's life he ate a full helping of ice cream complete with all the trimmings. Milk shakes would never be the same...

'Reckless fool, thought Seto, what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time? Seto thought as he came out of his light slumber and landed the plane. His step was light, but with purpose. He knew confronting Yugi would not be easy. He only hoped the results would give him what he wanted, his puppy.

The hotel Paris was right next to "Night Moves" so Seto wasted little time getting there. He really hated that night club, but it had new meaning remembering his assault on Jube. Damn he had been such a fool. How could he have been so stupid. Thinking back. Jube fit him like a glove. Every time he was near Seto wanted to take him. Without delay he found Yugi's room and knocked on the door...Inside Yugi and Yami were mind linking in a most intimate way and did not here the pounding.

"Damn ," growled Seto" I know he's in there. What is going on?. I can hear his moaning all the way out in the hall." Could Joey and ... no that's not... what if...Seto just walk right in, having images of Joey and Yugi ran threw his head. He found Yugi just staring into space with a silly grin on his face.

"Yugi, Yugi what are you doing. Wake up... I need to talk to you right now. YUGI/YAMI MOTOU, wake up..."

"Seto what are you doing here?" Yugi managed through his haze. He was clearly embraced and out of sorts, but Seto thank goodness had no idea why. Yami very pissed retired to a safe distance in his lights mind.

"Damn CEO , just when I figured out how to climax, he brings his sorry ass here. It better be a good reason or this time he will be sent to hell. What is he hollowing at my aibou for anywhy." Yami moved in closer to better hear.

"Yugi, where is he?"

"Seto not this conversation again I hope. What do you mean and who are you talking about , surely not Jube. You know he left right after the concert. It's not a secret. I got to get packed and leave this hotel. I have business to attend to. So if you don't mind I would like to continue packing in private. I have a plane to catch."

Yugi brushed pass Seto and continue to pack. A task he actually had been working on before Yami talked him into mind sex. Now he wanted Seto the hell away so they could continue this game.

"Yugi where are you going anyway , in such a hurry, I have my jet perhaps I can give you a lift. I promise you won't be late..."he smirked wondering if Yugi would fall for that.

" No thanks I already have plans, just go Seto Kaiba."

"I can't Yugi, you never answered my question. Where is he? Yugi I know who Jube is. Its Katsuya. I need to see him. How could you two deceive me so shamelessly. I never thought you would do something so evil..."

"What are you completely insane Kaiba. I know you are full of you self and full of shit, But this is insane. So have a party, pat yourself on the ass. I don't give a damn what you think and you don't scare me. I'm not Joey, you 'dick head'. Yugi was clearly under the influence of Yami. Seto arched his eyebrows at the insults flowing from the little duelist month... Yugi loved Joey and always went commando when he felt cornered. In this room with Seto he felt as though his back was against a brick wall.

"Give me one good reason I should even talk to you at all. So you think you know everything. Why should I let you willingly back into his life. When know I now it was you who nearly destroyed him 2 years ago... Yes, Seto you. I was his only and best friend and I never knew you without a conscious involved Joey in a secret relationship. He was forced to live a lie and deceive his friends. Kaiba I blame you for the terrible deed. You had to know deep down Joey couldn't handle all that alone. Something had to give . He never thinks logically straight when it comes to his feelings. He just loves and feels. And you played on that weakness. You later dumped him and broke his heart."

Seto took a deep breath and started to listen to Yugi. He was upset and need to talk. Yugi now pacing the floor continued to rant.

"Near the end of our high school year, Joey just disappeared. Nobody really thought to much about it but me. Sometimes because of his home situation he would be missing for days. But I knew something was different about him not being at school. I guess because he seem so happy lately. Always running of somewhere after school. Never at home on the weekends. He stopped calling me late at night on his cell. I guess he was with you all those times...I hate you Seto Kaiba... I started to ask around and look but I couldn't find him... Then I got lucky and discovered where my Joey had been."

Yugi stopped his pacing and look Seto directly in the eyes which was not easy for the little guy. But non the less he held Seto's gaze.

"Joey was in a total state of despair, living on 51st street the worst slum area in the city. I hardly recognized my friend. Someone told me they thought Joey had a twin , guy looked like him only a lot older and sick. Joey didn't even know who I was he was so far gone, living on the street. Eating at the local soup kitchen. Sleeping in the alley. Joey had gotten a bad cold which affect his hearing and eye sight. My heart broke right then and there. I made a promise to myself. If I could bring him back I never would ask for anything else in my life again. I would find something good to do with my life and take good care of grandpa. And most of all I would be the friend I never was and take good care of him. I have not failed in my promise and I won't now. So just go Kaiba, there is nothing for you here."

Yugi voice rang out true and bold, Yami was very proud of he little aibou. He would be sure to give him a good night kiss tonight and a lot more.

Seto bit his lip, drawing blood and willed Yugi to continue . He had to know the truth. Even if he had been the cause and listening to the young duelist humiliated him. Any one speaking to Seto like that would be dead or longing for it by now.

"Kaiba, Joey was dying. I tried to give him strength through my puzzle with Yami but it didn't work."

"Yugi, I didn't know, how could I have known...," Seto voiced.

"Shut up Kaiba, I 'm not finished. I have always wanted to tell you how I feel, but Joey held me back. Yes after all this he wanted to move on and not think about the past...he forgave you and wanted me to forgive you too he wrote a letter. But I can't, I just can't. You hurt my friend."

"What do you mean move on, what are you talking about? I demand to know."

"Demand to know , you are not my prince, my pharaoh, or anything so just wait till I get there.

Money can't buy this. Me and Gramps didn't have a lot of money only a little savings from the shop. But I am sure you know why after you tried to sue Grampa for the rights to the 4th BEWD. DO you always leave a trail of despair Kaiba...Anyway we sent Joey to the best doctors, but nothing could be found. They said it was in his mind. Grampa took Joey and me to Egypt where maybe the cool and healing sands along the great Nile would restore his health. Maybe seeing the sun set in the true west would help heal his spirit. He always loved the tombs and also knew everything about them. Gradually Joey started to speak . Always the class clown, now he only stared into space. If seem the only comfort or sign of life appeared when Joey started to hum or sing when he thought nobody was looking. I bet you didn't even know he could sing, dance, and act. He was nothing but your mutt and that broke my heart. Somebody to make fun of all the time. I guess the tables are turned . You are the only animal here."

"Anyway Joey started singing again . He played pianos at local lounge bars. His songs spoke of pain, love , betrayal, and most of all love lost and sorrow. On night at a dinner party a friend heard Joey and immediately wanted to sign him up for a contract. Joey was an instant success. He recorded the entire alum in seclusion He refused to do public appearance . Joey was still so fragile . So he completely changed his appearance. The image of this illusive, sexy, man you see today was born. Yugi was now sobbing in his words.

No body knew of his sorrow and fear of the public. I didn't understand myself. But one day I knew he would tell me .until that day I would always be there for him. Now after all this time he has finally started to heal and I talked him into doing a concert here."

"But that's not all. At least Joey has found someone who loves him completely and will not break his heart or play with his emotions. Or treat him like a little dog...You are so sick Seto Kaiba."

The temperate in the room started to raise Seto was become very uneasy. Where was his puppy?

"Yugi you have really got to listen to me. I beg of you please. I was stupid and confused. I couldn't except the fact I was in love with a man. After Joey ran away from my home I didn't think he would really leave for good. We always fight, it's not new. I looked every where for him to beg for his forgiveness. I couldn't come to you and that damn friendship group.. My pride and repetition would have been at stake. My arrogance would not have allow me anyway. I didn't think to look outside the country. Yugi I searched for almost 2 years..." Seto rubbed his brow.

Yugi you know, he still loves me. I love him. Katsuya is my puppy . He always has been and always will be. If you keep us apart now it will haunt you for all eternity. You know this . We are as one ,Yugi, just like you and Yami. Even under all the lies are souls recognized each other . His smell, his touch, are embedded in my soul . I know that is why we were brought together again."

"Those songs he sang, they were about me, about us. Yugi help me. You know where he is I since this battle in you . You alone hold our future. Yugi look at me ..."

Yugi glazed up at Seto and he saw pain, but he would not give in.. To much was at stake. Here.

Seto realized he need the boys help but he would not force him. Yugi only felt he was helping his life long friend. It was a bond born of complete trust and love. Over the past 2 years it has strengthen to become all powerful . Joey was lucky to have such a relationship.

"Seto turned his head hell high and started to walk out of the room. Thanks Yugi I understand...".

Yugi shoveled his feet and swayed from side to side wondering to himself.

"Seto, wait. Please wait. I have to know. Where are you going?"

"I don't know, Yugi. I will just follow my heart, I will find him . This time I will not stop until I do. I swear. I made the mistake of trusting in others. I even asked Pegasus to follow up on a lead I had concerning Egypt. Since he was the leading expert and knew the land and people."

"Seto, do you really love him . I have to know. I just can't let you near if you are going to hurt him again. I can't . Don't you understand he lost everything because of you. If you ...And most of all he left me. I love him as much as you. I won't let you hurt him again ever. ...I swear I will let Yami destory you forever..." Yugi's voice had risen to an alarming rate.

" Kaiba what did you say, about Pegasus?" I didn't hear you.

" I gave him a lead. He came up with nothings, a big o . He was my last hope."

"But Seto that's not true . Max has known for over a year where Joey was."

"What do you mean, he knows about Jube/Joey. All this time."

Seto eye started to trun a dangerous blue. Yugi grew silent and started to back away. Confusion written all over his face.

Seto reached out and grabbed a hold of Yugi arm and pulled him back.

"What's this about. You are hidding something Yugi, What dose Pegasus have to do with my puppy. Damn it tell me."

"Seto let go of me, you're hurting me." Yugi screamed out in pain. Set had a dead grip on his arm. His eyes locked in t duelist. Yami lashed out an attack and sent Seto flying to the other side of the room landing hard on his side. His head hit the side of the bed post almost knocking him out cold. Nobody hurt his little light. Yugi's emotions were out of control. He didn't know what to believe know.

"Who was he protecting Joey from. Who would be the real loser. He had Yami now, but ...

Realizing Seto could have been really hurt by Yami blast he ran to his side and started to cry.

"Seto I am so sorry, I knew if I got upset Yami would protect me. I really didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Seto moaned and pulled Yugi into a light embrace. It OK Yugi, I'm fine. Yugi please I feel like my time is running out. Please Yugi..."

Taking a deep breathe and wiping his eyes, Yugi confessed.

"Seto , Pegasus lied to you. He is the friend who supported Joey's career. He heard him at the party and sponsored the Boys club and Joey's tour. It was Max who came up with the idea of the hair and make-up to hide Joey from the public. Max created Jube the singer. I think he has tried to separate you all these years. OH Seto we have to hurry. I think he is planning on hurting Joey. I know it."

"Tell me there is more to this story , tell me"

"Seto I can't... I'm so sorry...Oh Seto Pegasus is Joey's lover."

Seto rose like a giant from the floor all pain forgotten. He had murder in his eyes. This was war. If he so much as harmed Joey he was a dead man. They had been rivals for so long fighting over his company. Had it come to this.

" They are planning on getting married in a private ceremony on his island. Then Pegasus has a secret surprise waiting for him after the wedding a special honeymoon. Oh Seto I am so sorry. What have I done...The real monster has Joey now. You have got to help save him..."

"Seto it's a private ceremony you need to have special clearance to get in to land your plane. You just can't go and land, he will shoot you down. I know it. They are sending his private plan to pick me up at the airport. I should have been there by now. I have already missed the plane. Oh Seto what is going to happen to Joey now.

"Oh Yugi nothing is coming between Kats and me, ever again. If I have to blow up that dam island with Pegasus in it I will...I going to get my man...

Review , Thanks for the read , you are the best...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi, of which I am most grateful. Because of these wonderful characters I have had the honor of meeting the wildest group of people in the universe. Hell around the world and back. I think some of you may be from out of space. But I love you all. SO THANKS KAZUKI TAKAHASHI...

We come to chapter 12. Twelve a magic number. The ending of innocence the beginning of teen age wisdom, ya right. How cool. I am sure today somebody just read their first fan fiction...Enter the world of wonderment and entertainment like no other, just stay in your rating...ha, ha...

This is also the long awaited party for Seto and Joey, the rescue. To the new readers sit back , have a cup of hot cocoa and enjoy the story. So without further ado I present ...

**Songbird ...Chapter 12... The Rescue Part 1**

"**Pegasus"...** his name hissed from Seto lips. Like a bitter pill you are forced to take and it sticks in your throat causing you to choke and gag. Then you spit it out when you mother turns her head. Your mouth is dry and she makes you take another , this time waiting for you to swallow and forcing cold water down afterwards to make sure the foul deed is completed. Afterwards you still have the pain of the headache and the sickness of the cold. Nothing fixed. This was Pegasus to Seto a pill.

An invasion in his life he would swallow and spit out, but Seto would crush this pill and destroy it forever.

How dare he , first its Mokuba and now his beloved Katsuya.

"Enough"

"Seto we have to go. I've got to get to the wedding," hurry Seto.

Suddenly Yugi's phone started to ring breaking the tension in the air. Both men looked at the loud object vibrating on the bed. Yugi had forgotten to pack his cell. Yugi stared at the cell willing it to stop ringing hoping it was not Joey he was to confused to talk to his friend right now with Seto in the room.

"Well aren't you going to answer it. It could be important, Yugi we don't have all day." said Seto.

"Yugi glanced at the number , I can't its Joey."

"Yugi something could be wrong. You have too pick it up. Don't say anything about me. Yugi get it together nowww.."screamed Seto.

Yugi walked over to the bed and set down next to the phone. He pushed a little button and Joey's beautiful face appeared on the monitor. He still had the green contacts in place and his hair was dyed a rich shade of black. Seto looked over Yugi's shoulder almost crushing him onto the back board as he leaned his weight against his shoulder ,hoping to see and hear the conversation.

Yes, he could see his Katsuya behind the mask. There was a sadness in the tilt of his chin, not the playful ness he had always known. His eyes hidden behind the lens seemed lifeless . He thought ' My dear love. Have I been the source of your pain? How selfish of me. Once we are together I promise you will never be lonely again, I promise.'

"Yugi, where in god's name are you?. You missed the plane Pegasus sent."

"Hi, Joey," cooed Yugi.

"YUGI, don't, hi me. Yugi I want you here for my wedding. I need you here man. I don't think I can do this without you." Joey's eyes widen almost in fear. Seto took note of that. Was his puppy in danger. Even Yugi looked on in question..

"Joey are you alright, I mean I know you are nervous. Getting married and all, but maybe you should think about this."

"Yugi what are you saying, I don't understand this."

"Maybe you should try and talk to Kaiba , you know , I know you still love him." Yugi tried to sound casual.

" Stop it , stop it , he's dead , dead to me Yugi, I .. I .. Don.'t care about Kaiba any more. I have put him in the past and you know it Yugi. Why are you trying to hurt me like this. Pegasus and I will be happy . I don't ...," Joey wiped the tears from his eyes turning away from the screen. Going down this path was not an option he needed to take.

"Listen Yugi, if you are my friend you will stop this madness. I can't go back to the past and I don't want to. Even if I saw Seto today it would never work. And I am to tired to try. You saw him. He's in love with someone who doesn't exist. Keep it that way. I will be ok with Pegasus."

"But Joey all those things you said in the letter, your love for him, that just doesn't go away."

"Why Yugi, why are you doing this to me. My world is almost liveable now. And you want me to go back to hopes and dreams that almost destroyed my life. When did you become this great believer in Kaiba, damn Yugi. You are the only one I can talk to about this. I want to lock than door. Why do you insist on opening it again. It's over. Damn it. " Seto took Yugi's free hand in his and stroked it to get his attention.

He whispered,"Leave him alone .Yugi, just be there for him."

Yugi understood and looked back at his friend on the monitor."Ask Pegasus to send out the plane and a limo. I'll get there as soon as I can. Just don't start without me. OK. I'm sorry baby. Hay, you got me a cool tux, might find a lover when I get there."

"Yugi this is the man you talking to. I know what you and Yami been doing . You already got a cool lover even if he is only a spirt. He's the only one for ya man. Shit with all the things we do maybe one day he might have a real body or something." Yugi gasp and Yami gave Yugi a little kiss through the link.

"Oh Joey how did you know?"

"Well I didn't just a lucky guess, sorry man. It just lately you get a sexy kind of orgasm look on your face. Like you just jacked off or something...eheh... I knew something was up. You better watch that. Next thing you will be moaning in public. Tell Yama to control it man.. Any way it ain't fair you get to do it with your clothes on."

Seto chuckled realizing that was why Yugi didn't hear him earlier at the door. Mind sex, what next.

Yugi blushed and gave his puzzle a loving pat not caring for the moment what anybody thought. Yami made him happy. Now he would do all he could to help get Kaiba and Joey back together. He made a promise to keep his friend safe and happy. He would do this even if he endangered that friendship. Joey was all that mattered now.

"Ok, bye. Oh Joey don't do anything before I get there."

"How can I you are my best man. Pegasus just wants me to be happy see ya. He knows I will wait for ya."

"Is every body there Joey?"

" Ya they are all here."

" Are you really going tell them who you are, Joey."

"Ya, Pegasus says it will be a good surprise. You know we say the words and well then I tell them who I am and well I think it will help me to move on .." Joey's voice faded away. He started to twist his fingers...

"Joey I know this ain't your idea, but ...that just sounds twisted. Are you twisting your fingers? Joey had the same habit as Kaiba bitting his lip when he felt a little hurt or unsure of thing. Only a close friend like Yugi really noticed it.

"Yugi looked at the monitor and blow his friend a kiss and pretent hugggg... hurry bud, I need you hear... he closed off the link and left.

For a moment Seto stared at the monitor willing Joey to reappear. But his words rang out in his head. He wondered if this was truly the right thing to do.

"Seto, don't listen to Joey. I know he loves you. I was so jealous of you and him. I didn't really understand true love. He wanted me to forgive you . But I couldn't . You hurt him so badly. Listen I have this letter Joey gave me just a few weeks ago. He explain how you make him feel. Maybe this will give you hope."

"Yugi quickly opened his hand bag and produced a folded up piece of paper. He recognized the fine print of his lovers hand writing and began to read. Seto held back the tears, refusing to let them fall. Could anyone really feel so strongly about him. Seto knew better than any one he was an arrogant son of a bitch, hard to get alone with, and picky as all hell , and selfish to. But Joey loved him. His words, so dear, 'I let him in,...I open my heart,... I close my eyes and...were about him. About love of one man for him.

Yugi packed the rest of his clothes and waited for the limo to come...

Seto walked towards the door and his awaiting BEWD jet. Time to kick some ass. No it was time to finish Pegasus once and for all.

"Yugi, remember don't let this wedding happen."

Later that afternoon ..., the island...

The island was bursting with the events of Pegasus 's uncoming wedding. Although close friends knew of his close relationship with the singer, but marriage. Well that was a little different. All the guest were assembled in the castle about 25. There would be a big reception later and all the world would know. Outside the castle wall a lone BEWD bird silently approached the island. The rescue has began.

Jamming the incoming security system was childs play for Seto. His small elite helicopter hovered over Pegasus's castle ready for action. Scaling the walls to the castle Seto entered in through a tower window and waited for the right moment to strike. He needed to assemble his machine gun and strap his blades to the skin tight jumpsuit he wore. Dress in midnight blue Seto wore the latest outfit for fighting available. Designed by himself of course. The suit consisted of 1 piece and zipped up the front. His trade mark buckles adored his legs and arms. Here he stored small knifes or equipment like smoke bombs. If he had to he would blow this castle sky high after getting Joey out. His boots came up to his knees and were fitted with little jets giving him the ability to fly. Metal bands surrounded his arms like armor. Seto was ready to kill and he was sexy and deadly as any 007 agent ever created.

Pegasus knew of Seto's arrival. It was just a matter of time. You see Yugi's phone and room had been bugged. "Yes, this is so wonderful, everything is moving right along" he thought as the final preparations were under way for the wedding, "mmmmm ...I wonder how will you come, by water or by air...Kaiba-boy. I can't wait."

Pegasus sat by a small private pool, sipping wine and eating cheese. He wore a beautiful tailored red suit, white ruffles, and shining red shoes. His hair loose over his shoulders, looked like silver gems Pegasus had made plans of his own. But things had taken a little turn. No matter this was so much more fun. Yugi phone call and Kaiba early discovery of Joey identity only made the game more interesting...'.woooo how I have missed you my dear Kaiba...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was with Joey early. After all you did throw him out,'smiles.

'So soon I will make Joey my own, I have always desire him. It seems we like the same things in our beds. Or maybe it's because he wants you that I want him. Maybe it started from my duel monsters tournament at the castle. But to tell the truth it started because I knew you wanted him. I only had to read your mind. Oh the things you wanted to do to him but were afraid to ask, naughty, naughty.But at least I never have rejected him. Well I could end this right now and take him away, you would never find him. Oh but then I would not have the pleasure of your company. NO FUN. No I will wait for you to come.' Taking anything that Seto liked has always been an obsession if his.

"Pegasus, sorry to interrupt you be there has been a small interruption in the security system above the castle. It is probably nothing just a bird. But I thought you would like to know. Maybe a photographer got in. I could sent someone up to check it out."

"No Coquet, its nothing just a bird, like you said I'm sure. It time for me to go and get married. Pegasus smirked at the loyal servant. He walked towards the main salon to await the arrival of his rival.

Yes, come Kaiba-boy. Let the games began...I have been waiting...

Ohhh my I know you are all screaming at me, but I love you all the best... Will Seto blow up the island? Who will Joey chose for his self? Stay tune and read Songbird Chapter 13 Rescue part 2


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi, of which I am most grateful. Because of these wonderful characters I have had the honor of meeting the wildest group of people in the universe. Hell around the world and back. I think some of you may even be from out of space. But I love you all. So thanks Kazuki Takahashi.

We come to chapter 13. Part 2 of the Rescue . We are at a true turning point of this story ,but not the end, but a true beginning of sorts. To tell you the true Songbird is far from over . I have future plans for this couple. My baby is growing up and becoming an adult. Wwow... Some of you have seen the birth and have been there all along. Thanks for all the loving reviews you have given me. Without further ado I present...

**Songbird...Chapter 13 ...Part 2, The Rescue**

Seto poised for action scanned Pegasus's castle tower for possible escape routes. He knew he could get out on his own but he didn't want to endanger Katsuya in any way. He had come to far. His plan was simple get Katsuya out and destroy Pegasus in the process. Seto planted explosives all along the wall of the tower and a hologram of his self on the outside of the castle along with his blue eyes white dragon in flight. The hologram gave the illusion of Seto climbing into a tower window with BEWD waiting outside for escape. Heat sensors built in from the projection gave off the impression a body was in motion near by. Or course Seto's invention happened to be top notch.

. For you see in reality Seto had scaled the building and was preparing to enter from the north tower on the opposite side of the castle. It was a direct route to the hall down below. Seto had secured blue prints of the castle shortly before he had set out to bring Mokuba back. The very place Mokuba has escaped from months ago.( Mokuba like his older brother could be very resourceful . He had tied sheets together and created a rope which he in turn dropped down and shimmed to freedom to find his lost brother). Here months later Seto had become involved in a similar adventure.

Croquet catching Pegasus as he entered the main hall where the wedding would take place stopped him. "Master Pegasus, we have a visual on the intruder. It appears to be your rival Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. It looks like he is going to crash your wedding and use the BEWD for escape. You don't have his brother or something valuable he wants Mr Pegasus," inquired Croquet, "Should I send out the guards. We have the technical skill to take him out this time."

Pegasus raised his freshly trim eyebrow and answered, "Please Croquet your skill could not even keep him away from my island. It appears he comes and goes undetected . At his own pleasure. He is so smart. What could you and your silly guards possible do now. Look he's gone. No, dear one, let the games begin." Pegasus continued to walk into the hall and waited patiently for his bride and foe .

Seto watched the guest arrive for the wedding through a long range telescope perched atop his strong broad shoulders. 'Yes' he thought this would be easier than he originally thought. The key was timing. He had made his way inside the castle through the tower and he was now sitting behind a statue on the fifth floor, on the opposite side of the castle. The hologram was only a diversion to his true position. It was a long drop down but not for the CEO his adrenal flowing, nothing could stop him now.

Seto watched as Yugi was escorted into the main salon after being searched and led off to the second floor. Why would Yugi be searched? What could Pegasus be up to? It would not surprise Seto if this was all a part of some plan to capture him again. Pegasus was a sick bastard, but not someone to trifle with. Seto assumed Joey room would be there. ' My love soon' he thought, 'we will be together, have hope.'

Joey sat nervously in his private suite of rooms. Where in the hell was Yugi? It was almost time for the wedding ceremony. His hair was tie back into a ponytail, combed till the sunlight became jealous of the shine. As always Joey wore his hair long and tied back with a beautiful lace pink ribbon. Joey's face and head were hidden by a veil so he saw no reason to wear the contacts or hair color. The plan would be to unveil and reveal his true identity to all. Then he would leave on an extended honeymoon with Pegasus. His shirt backless draped seductively over his shoulders tapered down snugly revealing a nice view of his narrow waist and slim hips. Soft white skin tight leather pants hugged his shapely legs. He wore high-heel pink leather boots, imported from Italy . The insides were lined with silk and soft cashmere around the top. White cuffs folded down over the tops . A long floor length lace belt hung low over Joey's hips wrapping around several times , which sparkled with gems from Pegasus's private collection. He looked more like a very exotic pampered lover than a bride to be. Even his nails glisten with a pearly french tip overlay. Joey was simply beautiful. He should have been the prefect bride but his thoughts mirrored a sadness on his face.

'I can do this,' Joey whispered to no one but the air around him. He had left his little BEWD plusie at the concert hall. Yugi promise to bring it later. 'Pegasus loves me. I love ... I love... Oh God what am I to do. I love Seto, but I will be happy. The past is forgotten, but not buried deep enough. Dreams, dreams are a waste of time, just keep it together. 'I see you, but you don't see me...Do you even exist, Except in my wishful thinking,... But I can't hold him...' It is just a silly old song I wrote. I don't think I can ever sing it again...' tears fell down one cheek.

Joey rose and started to pace the floor 10 minutes before he had to go down stairs. 'Yugi, where are you?'

As if by magic the door opened and there stood his best friend dressed in his usual school suit, even at a wedding ,Yugi was just Yugi. Joey smiled at the realization Yugi could so easily make him fill better with just his presence.

"Hay miss me man," Yugi chirped.

"Oh Yugi, I was going out of my mind,"Joey wiped a tear from his eyes. "Where have you been?" Joey threw his body into the arms of his little friend. He needed a hug. He needed the strength Yugi friendship always gave him.

"So sorry baby, everything is going to be just find," Yugi pulled Joey close and wiped the tears from his eyes and reworked his make-up. "You look so good, Seto...ahhh...Pegasus will be so happy to see you."

"Yugi, I heard you, don't be funny. I will never see him again. I feel like the world is spinning out of control and all I hold dear is about to fall in a deep hole. Will I be able to climb out? Will I really be happy this time? And anyway I'll belong to Pegasus shortly. So it really doesn't matter anymore man. But its ok." he lowered his head in sadness.

"Joey is this really what you want. I mean you don't have to,"Yugi felt a sharp pain in his head and realized maybe he had better stop talking. Yami was probing his thoughts. Yugi had to hold back. He wanted to tell Joey of Kaiba 's plan but Yami forbid him not to. What if Kaiba couldn't make it. So instead Yugi just helped with the finishing touches and together they left the room.

Yugi held his hand and gave it a little squeeze. Together they walked down a long hall and started to descend from the 2nd floor. Joey could easily see the guest all seated in neat rows down below, his stomach turned over but he kept going forward to meet his faith. Yugi would escort Joey down the last flight and present him to Pegasus. The music started to play.

Pegasus looked up and gasp at the site of Joey and Yugi walking towards him. Joey was actually very stunning . To bad he could care less. 'Where could Seto be? What could he possible be waiting for? Mmmmmm,'the suspense was killing him...

Above Seto adjusted the thin rope over his shoulders and between his legs as he prepared to swing down below. Suddenly a dark figure could be seen descending down from the top level of the castle. Seto landed right in front of the guest but standing in front of the bride and groom to be. Women and men both stared at his magnificent body clad in a tight blue jump suit and wondered if he was a super hero or God send from heaven.

Three guards immediately attacked Seto but he defended them off in 2 seconds, one floored with a swift leg sweep. in a wide circular motion . The other two met with the butt of his machine gun in a double swing fist combination. Two more tried to grab him from behind holding his arms. That was a big mistake. Seto used his martial arts training and double kick both men crushed their rib cages to pieces. Other guard somehow got in and cut Seto on the side with his sword. Guest started to run and back up against the walls in fear. But the women all drooled in anticipation of his next Magnificat move. The super hero had changed into a killing machine making his way to his lover.

Pegasus had grabbed Joey and stepped back toward the alter smiling as Seto picked off the useless guards one by one. All he needed was a bag of popcorn and this stage proformance would be complete.

Finally with only on to go Seto finished him off . Seto stood legs spread wide apart face to face with Pegasus, smirking at him. Pegasus held Joey protectively in his grasp. Seto had been cut on his left side ,his pale skin exposed from a slash wound bleed freely in time with the heavy breathes he started to take. "Let him go Pegasus, your game is over." Seto breathe came in gasp from the pain in his side. But he was very firm in his resolve and ignored the blood as it trickled down.

"My, my Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. I had no idea you would want to attend my wedding so badly. I would have sent you a personal invitation. But it appears you have plans of your own. How interesting and quite entertaining of you. I see you set a trap with the illusions of the hologram. My silly guards still think they have you under their thumb and here you are with me. How deliciously deceiving of you and naughty. I assume it is me you are so hell bent on seeing. Unless you know my bride Jube, the most famous pop singer. He pulled Jube closer to his side ."smirking.

"Cut the carp, Pegasus, I know who Jube really is and how you have lied to him as well as me. Let him go now."

Joey turned to look at Kaiba and zeroed in on his side which started to bleed. He attempted to go to him but Pegasus held him firmly in place.

"Let go of me Pegasus," cried Joey," he's bleeding, I have to go and help Seto."

"Shut up Joey, do you really think I care."voiced Pegasus. "If you really want to help I suggest you just listen, this is my house and if I want him to bleed he will.."

"Ahhhh Kaiba-boy, did you really think you could just come in here and take him away. Seto, he belongs to me how. Joey tell him , who loves you. Who stood by your side when you needed a friend the most. I would never hurt you or leave you baby ." Pegasus gently turned Joey to his face and rubbed his cheek.

"Have I ever hurt you, like Seto Kaiba. Trading you in for someone else, and a women no doubt. He even calls you an animal and you still run to him. Remember I gave your life back to you. Helped you to become a most successful singer and allowed you to grow. Yet this man who claims to love you nearly ended it." Joey trembled at his words." I will be there always my love," everything Pegasus said, rang of the truth.

From the back of the hall a voice rang out loud and clear,"Joey don't listen to him, believe in Seto the man you love. Max lied to us all. He never told Seto where you were. Seto looked for you and Pegasus knew all along you were in Egypt."

"What" Joey stared in disbelieve at Pegasus and attempted to back away.

"Shut up you red haired freak of nature, stay out of this. It is not your damn business."

"You knew about Seto and me. You knew he was my lover, the man I couldn't get out of my heart. You knew and let me believe he didn't care." Katsuya broke away and attempted to flee towards Kaiba but Pegasus tighten his hold on the boy causing pain in his arm but most of all a hurt in his very soul.

"Oh no Joey, you are not going anywhere. Did you really think I would just let you go. Oh Kaiba -boy the game has just begun." he hissed.

"Seto growled in his throat and started towards Joey, when suddenly a mist surround the group. Dark shadows appeared and seemed to wrap around Joey covering him with complete darkness. Every thing was in black and carried a old musty odor. The shadows crated a bridge between Seto and Pegasus constantly shifting and colliding with each other for attention. Blinded by the darkness Joey could see nothing but frightening colors of red, purples, blacks, and blues. It reminded him of the night club "Night Moves" The nightmare slowly started to return attacking his mind and body twice as bad as before. His screams echo through out the hall as he slowly descended in an old nightmare from Night Moves. "Help me Seto". He could feel long fingers wrap around his neck . Joey's life started to slowly slip away. When the darkness cleared Joey could be seen standing in a distance corner with a knife held at his throat.

Malik was back...

"Ah Joey or Jube whatever, did you really think I would let you go so easily. How dare you break my spell with this thing you call love." Malik spoke. There was a blood lust in his eyes and vermin in his voice. Yes just like his shadows his actions were those of a cunning snake. "Did you think I would not come back for you after you left, Jube. Your love may be strong ,but my greed is greater by far. WE never finished our little game at my club."

But little did Malik know there was a foe even greater than Pegasus or Seto out there waiting for him. His arch rival from a distance time. Yami., sworn to protect Yami in his 5000 year old slumber, Malik had forsaken his duties and left Yami to wonder for all eternity. Searching for his soul to be reborn. And now he was back playing mind games with his new friends . Yami the king of games had his own plan in mind for this evil spirit. Seto was not alone in his attack. Soon Yami would join this game. Malik has wronged the King once in their previous life and after 5000 years he had not change.

Seto moved toward Malik ,""You dog, you won't get away . Let him go or a swear I will put you in a darker hell than the one from which you came."

"Big words KAIBA ,but I have the knife and it appears the prize. What will you give for him Kaiba. What is your lovers life worth ?"

Pegasus walk up to the perverted spirit and smiled ,""Good work."

Pegusas pulled the veil away from Joey's face he wanted Seto to see all the torment Malik put Joey through. "Ahh Seto you know how much Malik likes to play. Be careful what you say. I may not be able to completely control him. Malik ran the blade along his bare neck and shoulder and cut the thin fabric from his shoulders. The soft cloth fell down to his waist causing Joey to tremble in fear or cold. The shadows had a life of there on and a cool mist now surrounded the entire castle. Malik was really having a time playing his cruel games.

"Ohh look at him Seto so beautiful such innocence. Just image him in my bed tonight. Ahh does the image excite you..."Pegasus whispered out loud. .

Seto started to move in closer,""Stay back , he will cut his throat, my friend loves the taste of blood..."

Seto leaned to one side the pain starting to hurt. "OH my Kaiba -boy. Grow up. He gave Joey back to the spirit. "This isn't about your little puppy . Its you I want. I want your company, your soul, your mind, and your body. Even wounded you fill my senses with such strong desire. Look at you all sweaty and lustful in that blue suit, dripping with blood , your eyes ablaze with dragon fire. Oh how you turn me on Kaiba-boy. For you I bring out my best wine and cheese. Shall we dance. Oh my, the fun we could have. Combine our companies with my talent and your brains we could own the world in gaming" spoke Pegasus.

"Cut the crab ,Pegasus I am the gaming king of the world. I surpassed you over 2 years ago. Where in the hell have you been. Your head up your ..."spat Seto.

"Kaiba- boy such language from your beautiful lips, made for kissing and oww a number of things. Come to me and I will let him go. It's always been you... What do you think I could possibly want with this boy, your toy. Yes when I lost to you at duelist kingdom I vowed to pay you back. This was when my desire started to grow. You were a worthy appendant . I never knew you lusted after Joey until the day you through him out. I saw it in my eye while I was lusting after you.

I watched Joey spiral down to hell and though that was the end of the game for him. Later when you asked about Egypt I never thought you would be looking for him. You really wanted your lover back. How wonderful I thought . Maybe I should see what this obsession on yours was all about. Ohhhh soo good. Yes it was then I found him and hoped to use him for my own revenge since you cared so much. Love, yes. I would take your most precious toy and destroy you . Yet It was then I realized having you for myself was even better. When I could have the great Seto Kaiba in my bed who would want anything else. Do with him what you wish, but I will have all of you and more."

"Never Pegasus. Give up because the longer you continue this insanity the worst your pain." hissed Seto .

"Do you know where your brother is right now..., Oh just a joke, I don't know, I just wanted you to see how serious I am...Kaiba-boy what will it be. Your move..."

"Pegasus, You said I could have him," whined Malik " You promised me... You can't give him to Seto he's mine.."

"Come now my pet, there will be others I promise you. Look at Yugi over there. He's a fine young thing. Look how tight his little ass is firm and pretty. I bet he is still a virgin... Yours for the taking."

Malik looked at Yugi, and smiled . He and Pegasus, had formed a most unhealthy alliance . Malik found he could get information from his shadows concerning past and present illegal deeds and feed it to Pegasus on his clients that came to the night club' Night Moves.' Pegasus would black mail his associates to gain the upper hand in business deals.

'Yes', Yami thought, 'I have another reason to destroy the spirit, now he has attacked my abiou...'

'Yugi , Yugi are you alright, my love,' cried Yami.

Yugi, was in complete shock as he watch Malik with the knife against Joey's throat. Frozen in one spot Yami didn't realize he was already out and his abiou was in trouble. Gently he put Yugi to sleep in one of his many rooms and completely took control of Yugi's mind and body. Yugi would not remember anything, just like in the very beginning when Yami played his penalty games and Yugi blacked out. He did not want his abiou to witness what he was about to do. Yami waited

till the time was right...

Satisfied for the moment Malik played with the knife against Joey's upper chest drawing little circles around his exposed nipples.

"Now, now Malik be careful. We wouldn't want Kaiba-boy to do anything foolish.." Pegasus purred.

Sweat poured down Seto's face. You could hear weeping in the background from all over the hall. The shadows under Malik control would not let any one leave. They grew and fed on the fears of the group. Joey appeared to be losing conscious as the devilish shadows continued to increase the nightmares in his soul.

"Kaiba, Kaiba, listen to me. I know you don't want to believe this. But it is me Yami. I am in your mind. It is like the mind link I share with Yugi. I can't hold it for long. You have to believe. You can't do this by yourself, you are hurt. I can take down Malik , you will have to handle Pegasus. Malik is mine. Just step a little to the left so I can have a clear shot at him. I will not hurt Joey but he will need your love to break the spell of the shadows. It is very strong. We have to act now before they start to feed on others. I will know the time when you move. It has to be now."

Seto moved in a drunken motion to the side and Pegasus laughed out loud. " So are we feeling a little beat, Kaiba-boy. Maybe you should rest. My bed is ready . Why I even have blue silk sheets your favorite..."

"Why you fool," on that final word Seto aggressively moved forward and gave Yami a clear shot at the spirit.

"Malik, how dare you hurt my abiou's feelings, and trample on his friends. For this you will play a penalty game."

Yami's head glowed with power and the dark magician appeared. You are now banished to a land of bright colors, true love and happiness". Instead of the shadow realm, Makil was sent to a place of peace.

The dark magician took all Malik shadows and turned them into rainbows and beams of bright lights. All the ugly mist and stench faded and the room was once again bathe in immense love. Malik seem to be surrounded by all that was good, and the color red was no more. Malik screams could be heard for miles, he was in a living hell, no blood or darkness. This was cruelty of the worst sort for this devil of a spirit.

"Yami I will get you for this, how could you, . I will be back..." he howled as he was spirited away to a land of happiness. The only sign of his present the the large black stain on the floor.

Pegasus realizing when Yami appeared it was over escaped through the mist into toon town. He was safely hidden for the time being.

Croquet being the servant he was started to help the people out of the castle and suddenly he heard moans from a corner near the alter. It was Joey.

Tea called out to Joey fearful at the sight of her long lost friend, "Joey , Joey are you ok."

"Get back , I mean it I'll hurt you, I'll kill myself . I mean it , leave me alone..." Joey shrieked .

His eyes glazed over. Still slightly under the influence of the shadows, Joey held the knife to his side. He wasn't sure where he happen to be or who these people were. So much has happen he hurt so bad inside.

"Tea get back , let me handle this, I am the only one he needs right now."said Seto.

Seto moved closer to Joey, clutching his side as he went forward. "Joey, its me Seto."

"No, no, no, I don't believe you . It's a trick. Seto doesn't care about me anymore . You are just a nightmare. Get back, I'll do it. I just want this all to end. Just go away." His voice could hardly be heard above a whisper.

Yami approached Seto who had kneel down a safe distance in front of Joey and tried to get his attention. He had to reach his puppy's mind. Yami walked up quietly to Seto and placed his hand over his wound. " This will help a little. I know you will not get help or leave until you have him. He is still under the shadow. But if your love is strong enough you might be able to bring him back. You must hurry Seto before he goes deeper..."

Seto looked at his puppy and thought out his words with care. " Joey I have a story to tell you. I know you used to like to here my story's when we were alone. I have a new one for you, but its really good." Seto took a deep breathe and began...

Once there was a man and his puppy. They were so very happy together. The puppy could make the man laughed, cry and do some of the silliest things in his life. You see this man was a real jerk and didn't know what love was until his puppy showed him. He sometimes thought money and being smart were the only things that matter. They had a secret place where sometimes they would play for hours. The man and his puppy were so very happy there. He gave him gifts, toys, and even a brand on his shoulder to show how much he cared. But the man was really stupid. He hurt his beautiful puppy, so he ran away.

Seto paused to let it sink in and moved a little closer to Joey , hoping to get the knife out of his hand. Joey looked up with tears in his eyes and asked Seto.

"What happened to the puppy when he ran away and why didn't the man come and find him and bring him home."

"He searched and searched but there was no traces of his puppy. No one would help him and he didn't really know how to ask. Finally one night he found his puppy and there was joy in his heart. He promised he would never, never lose him again. He had come to take him home."

"But how can he know if it is for real? How will he know if he really cares?" Joey was truly crying and talking threw his tears and starting to reach through the pain in his heart."What is the name of this story?"

"It's the same as the man's name Katsuya , Seto-Baby, I call it Seto-Baby..."

Katsuya's eyes grew wide with complete regconization, he fell down to the floor and dropped the knife. Seto reached forward and pulled him into his arms and both cried out their pain. Seto kicked the knife far away. He started to kiss Katsuya everywhere on his face he could touch his eyes, his nose, his wet cheeks and his lips. Seto moved his healing of their inter wounds down Katsuya neck and Joey willingly offered himself as Seto possively started to mark him. Joey whimpered when he felt the bite of Seto deep on his neck. It has been over two years. Athough it was painful Seto brouht him back. His lips, neck and throat were all swollen and taken. No audible words passed their lips as the lovers reconnect their shattered bond.

Yugi and friends looked on in total disbelief at the couple wrapped together on the floor. One trying to bring the other back to life. Never had they witness anything so special. Everyone turned away but had to peak. Seto and Joey a couple who would have thought.

Yugi was crying he had a awful headache ...and Honda could only blush...

"Wow , Seto and Joey, and where has Joey been all this time? Yugi did you know about this? And why didn't you tell us?" whispered Tea.

"AHHHH Joey and Pegasus, geeee goodddd nooo," thought Honda, " what's up with this."

"It's a long , long, story," said Yugi.

"Ya and you better start talking, right now. I mean look Seto and Joey. Joey my idol damn, Joey is really Jube. Damn..." said Tea

Seto lifted Joey face up between his hands to take a good look at his puppy, "are you ok, baby,"

he wiped the tears away with his thumb and search his face for any more signs of distress.

Still shaking uncontrollable all over Katsuya said "No, I want to go home, Seto. Fresh tears started to fall again and he tried to turn away from Seto eyes.

"Katsuya don't turn away from me, not ever. I know you are not afraid of me"

"I just want you to take me to our home. I ...he buried his head in Seto's chest and started to cry all over again."

"Seto finally understood. Damn he told the story, yes he would take his puppy home. It was a place they both needed right now .

Still holding Joey tightly he reached in his pocket and called Roland to help him to his helicopter. He also felt relieved Roland knew of their secret place. Once Roland had caught Joey coming through the door naked, but that's another story. Roland never said a word, but he knew.

Seto rose and covered Joey's bod y with his coat which just appeared out of the blue. He lifted Joey up into his arms and carried him out to the waiting copter bridal style.

The little group followed and Yugi asked. 'Seto where are you going , you need that wound check.

Seto looked at everybody and then down at his lover. "No Yugi I got everything I need right here."

"But Seto"Yami gently poked his abiou. "Ok"

Seto still didn't like the group, but they were Katsuya's friends. So he called Mokuba .

"Mokuba I need you to come to Pegasus's island and get Yugi's little gang a safe ride home. I will be seeing you in a little while."

"But Big Brother did you find Joey? Are you ok.?"

"Yes I got him and we are fine."

"Then why can't you bring him home. You can take care of him good here. I want to see you I don't believe you . You don't sound good."

Seto knew he couldn't fool his brother."Ok Mokuba, I got stabbed and Joey and I need to be alone for a while. That's all I am going to say. I will talk to you later."

"Seto I love you and take care of Joey, tell him I am sorry if I ever hurt his feelings too much. And well be careful , you know about sex."

"Mokuba what are you talking about,"could they ever have a conversation and not bring up Seto 's sex life.

" Well its been a long time, and you don't want to hurt him, and who has he been with, I mean there's all kind of things to think about. Soooo byeeee ..."

Roland helped Seto get Joey in the copter and they took off. Roland neatly landed the copter on top of Kaiba Corp. Down through his private elevator and into his private suite of room . The room that led to his dragon liar. Roland took Joey as far as the sliding book case. Once inside Joey opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing had changed. Seto gently placed Joey in the bed and removed the rest of his torn shirt. He eased off his boots, socks and pants. Joey's eyes never left his face. He started to focus and he felt at home. Seto stripped also and got under the covers with Katsuya." Is this better, Katsuya. Seto looked deep into Katsuya eyes and for the first time he saw such deep devotion it startled his senses to the core. He knew it would take a lifetime to understand this beautiful creature laying next to him naked in bed. Without hesitation Katsuya trusted him once again with his hold body and his soul. ." He smiled at his puppy and pulled him into his arms. Seto positioned Joey on his chest between his long legs and watch him until he felt sure he was asleep.

In the bathroom to wash and dress the wound and back to his lover. Taking Joey once again in his arms he whispered . 'I love you Katsuya , with every thing and more.'... A small smile curved up on the corners of Joey lips and he snuggled up closer breathing lightly on Seto chest. It always comforted Seto to feel Katsuya breathe somewhere on his body. Both youth were more than happy just to be there.

For now that was enough...

Preview... Yugi when are they coming home...whinnied Mokuba , How much screwing around are they going to do. Aren't they tired yet... Chapter 14

See the story is not over, stay tune for the long awaited concert SONGBIRD...it's the chapter that inspired the story...See ya Sherabo...

I almost forgot I am so happy that I have a birthday to celebrate with all of you on Fan Fiction, Happy to be alive today. And a special pray to the state of Virgina...

SETO; I got to be the hero, even got wounded...thanks Sherabo

JOEY; And I got to be rescue , love you Sherabo

MALIK; Well I think this story sucks

Mokuba: I wonder if Big brother ever got laid????

Yugi: I got mind sex, it really sucks, you know

Yami; abiou, ok, tonight don't ask, because you ain't gettin...

this is by far the longest word I know and the best I ever will: pennypigeonkuro-kontonbrighteststarinthenightskysacredphoenixofnephytsseto'swifeysalen-kaiba

It means in plan english something that shines in my heart...love ya all


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi one day picked up a pen/pencil or hit a key with a mouse near by and he proceeded to write some of the most exciting words ever created . . . YUGIOH. Damn when I pick up a pen I write lust, sex, thrust, more. What happened? Love you Kazuki and all the characters created from that moment. They belong to you. Songs used in this story are the property of Fleetwood Mac and Carol King . . .

Author notes: Hello my dearest fans, Songbird is back thanks to a few concerned reviewers I just couldn't let you down. Love Ya Much . . . This chapter is a bit odd due to the fact it is basically a flashback to three months, but it's 90 of the chapter. I hope you find it entertains you because I enjoyed writing it for you. In addition there is a little violence/swearing which I haven't displayed as such so be prepared. Sometimes I jump around but if it gets to wild I am sure you will let me know. Review let me know if the wait was worth it. Love you all . . . I really do.

Yami: "Sherabo will I ever get to have sex, with my love. It's been more than 5,000 years. Seto got his . . . I WANT SOME PLEASE"

Malik: "Shit I'm sure there is nothing down there below your belt it's been 5,000 years, have you looked . . . "

Yugi:"Yami is that true," Yugi starts to cry, thinking he's going to be a virgin for ever.

Joey: He holds Yugi, "Don't cry Malik is just being an ass."

In the back ground leaning up against the wall Seto laughs . . .

Joey: "Seto quit smirking we are only sleeping in the bed, not screwing. The story is not over."

Seto:" What, give me that damn script, I want to see."

Joey runs around the bedroom waving Chapter 14-15 around, winking seductively at Seto, while he flies out the door. "You a gotta waits just like everybody including our fans."

Sherabo just ducks her head and sighs . . .

**Review:**: Seto discovers the truth about Katsuya, rescues him from Pegasus's castle only to run into more problems of the heart. Pegasus used Joey in a plot to get to Seto which failed. Seto and Joey are now together. Is it the beginning or the end for the couple?

Without further ado I present now . . . **Songbird** . . . Chapter 14 . . . **Healing His Wounds**

**Recap:" **Ilove you Katsuya, with every thing and more" . . . A small smile curved up on the corners of Joey lips and he snuggled up closer breathing lightly onto Seto's chest. It always comforted Seto to feel Katsuya breathe somewhere on his body. Both youth were more than happy just to be there. For now that was enough

**Mean while back at the game shop . . . **

**A**fter a particularly exhausting day at Kaiba Corp., Mokuba decided to visit Yugi at the game shop. The two had taken to spending a lot of time together since the disappearance of the love birds more than three months ago. Yugi truly not used to being separated from Joey found it very difficult to concentrate on business so the song editor without his songbird was truly at a lost. With lots of time on his hands, he spent long hours with his friends. Today he and Mokuba where cataloging a bunch of Grandpa's old dueling cards for donation to the Lost Boys Foundation founded by Joey during his early singing career.

Working together surfaced pleasant memories of his high school days back home Even though so much had been a deception of sorts from his close friend the bond was ever lasting between the two young men and the friendship squad. Yugi refused to comment on the couple to the gang and only mentioned the two when Mokuba had something on his mind, which we know with the animated teen could be quit frequently. Yami felt it would be best if the couple explained their relationship when they returned.

A long sigh escaped Yugi Mouth, "Mokuba do you remember this duel." He was holding Obelisk in his hands. "Those were the good old day."

Mokuba shifted his position and moved closer to get a better look at the cards and wrinkled his nose. "If you ask me you guys were always in some kind of trouble and my Big Brother always seem to be fighting on the outside looking in. You never really like him and he was always alone." Mokuba's voice seem to raise in slight agitation while he started to suck on his pinkie. Completely unaware Mokuba's bad habit of sucking surfaced when he was worried or upset with problems. Only those extremely close to the youth understood or even noticed the habit . . .

"Well anyway we thought he was alone, oh but no way. He was screwing around with his whipping post. Can you believe that shit? Seto my big brother and Joey, the class idiot was dating. I though Seto had a sex identity crisis and here he had a jar fill of honey blond hair and very hazel eyes. You know all the boys were always looking at Joey's pretty ass and I don't think he even knew. You know I should have guessed because I knew Joey liked my brother. But Seto always acted like he had shit on his face. Yugi I am so angry with them both. I thought Joey was at least my friend he could have said something. Seto should have talked to me, its not fair what they did and you know it."

Yugi brushed a bang out of Mokuba face and sighed, "Mokuba it is not personal."

Fighting through his pain Mokuba pushed Yugi affections away, "Yes it is personal and you know it Yugi. Are you going to just sit there and pretend everything is ok..Well I am not. It stinks. They lied to us."

He then took the cards in his hand, tossed them angrily to the night stand, Mokuba had enough of sorting cards, clearly something else troubled him.

Yugi always the sensitive one knew Mokuba was really having a hard time without his brother. But this attitude happened to be so unlike the happy Mokuba. To his knowledge they had never been apart more than a week or two at most. In addition he never really got to see Kaiba off after he was hurt. Mokuba worried intensely about his brother and the last he really knew happened to be third hand news from Yami not directly from Kaiba. How did he really know if Seto was all right? Yugi moved closer to Mokuba in an attempt to draw him out hoping to find the real source of his pain. Maybe he should let Yami handle this because Yami and Mokuba always had a special connection, much like Kaiba. Mokuba needed to go at his own pace and see what would happen and Yugi felt he needed Yami to take control and handle the problem. The silence had become uncomfortable and Mokuba looked like a cat ready to pounce at the slightest noise. Yugi looked deep into Mokuba's gray orbs and saw a sadness born from missing someone you love or needed. Clearly waiting for a revelation from Mokuba was not the answer. "Mokuba you know we could go out and get something to eat, I mean we have been doing this for hours and . . ."

"Yugi when are they coming home?"whinnied Mokuba, "How much screwing around are they going to do? Aren't they tired yet?" Mokuba wanted Seto to be happy but his brother had been gone for almost three months. He was really feeling the weight of running Kaiba Corp. and quite frankly a little tired of the pressure. After all Mokuba had just turned sixteen and he wanted to play unlike his brother being a workaholic was not in his plans. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes which he refused to let fall. Mokuba's personality reflected Seto's too within an inch, only more stubborn but peppered with a willful spirit. He had little problems expressing his emotions. Right now he felt hurt, deserted and unloved. "I need to have my Big Brother back so we can talk about some things." In his frustration he started to beat the little YUGIOH pillow on the bed. Relief however did not come.

Yugi reached for Mokuba, but he pulled away. "Let me go damn it," wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve only made him cry harder also rejecting Yugi petty attempts at petting him only depressed and weaken his spirit even more.

Yugi still determined to get to the bottom of Mokuba's problem pulled the struggling youth to his little chest anyway "It's ok to miss him and it's ok to cry Moki."

"Don't call me that silly name,"sniffing he leaned into Yugi's small frame and settled down a little. " That's what Seto calls me when I'm afraid. You can't use it." Sniffs and pouts. He looks up at Yugi with his tear stained cheeks and hopes Yugi doesn't listen to him.

Yugi held him tighter,"I know Moki," Yugi started to draw little circles on his back to calm his shaking body. Mokuba truly needed to be comforted and talk with a friend. Yugi feeling the strong push from Yami knew they would be all right now that he allowed his emotions to surface. They would see the boy through this together. "Mokuba are you afraid of something," asked Yugi

Silence again, so Yugi plunged in. " Mokuba I really missed Joey too. I know it's different, you being brothers and all, but it's almost the same." Yugi caught a lump in his throat, "I really miss the sound of Joey beautiful voice and reading over his songs. We have always been together since grade school you know that. But I understand it has been very difficult for Seto and Joey they have suffered so much being apart."

Mumbling under his breath Mokuba said, "But that's because Seto is a truly smart jack ass when it comes to love and showing it."

Yugi turned red and pulled at Moki's hair, "Mokuba watch it. That may be true but he loves you dearly and we should not be talking about him like that."

Yugi stroked Mokuba ebony locks and laid his head on his lap. Mokuba had shifted his position on the bed know laying down slightly curled up just like a 12-year-old boy growing up curious about nature and life. "Maybe I can help you, what is it you want to tell Kaiba if it is not too personal. I have listened to Joey all my life it seems." A small smile curved up on his lips, "Yami knows everything. I am sure he could help too."

Mokuba arched his eye brow and looked up at Yugi's innocence face. All traces of tears had gone with Yugi gentle hands. The little mischievous brat returned with the Kaiba smirk in place. "Well I doubt you can help me this time Yugi unless . . . "

"Unless what Mokuba, just ask, I don't have a teenage brother, but Joey and I talked about everything . . . "

"Well, have you had sex, I was just wondering if . . . "

Yugi turned a scarlet red and started to wiggle on the bed almost pushing Mokuba from his lap. Yami shifted to the front of Yugi mind listening intently to the conversation, from his experience he wondered where this was going. Already he did not like the direction this was going. "Mokuba you're not having sex, are you. Kaiba would kill you." His abiou was clearly out of his league. Yami found this amusing for the moment.

Mokuba sat up on the bed and started to pout as he spoke to Yugi, "Yugi that's not fair, I am sure Seto and Joey was doing it in high school and you know it. Why do I a gotta wait? What's the big deal anyway? I am sixteen and I can run a business too. It's not like I am your very day teenager. I mean If I fall in love and I . . . and **it's my business anyway**." Mokuba rose from the bed nearly knocking over Yugi in the process as he started to walk out of the room in a hurry. This conversation was not going as planned.

Yugi at a lost, closed his eyes and allowed Yami to take over the situation. "Mokuba stops right now. Get back here! We have to talk and I mean right now! "

Mokuba realizes by the tone, the dominated stance of the other, Yami had surfaced. Yami, unlike Yugi would not take any of his bull shit. So he turned around and slowly walked back to Yami whom he respected as much as Seto. ' Damn it I really am in deep trouble now. I never should have hollowed at Yugi like that and been so rude. He's going have my ass for sure.' Yami would not take his shit. "Ok."

Yami cleared his throat and bid Mokuba to sit next to him on the bed. "Mokuba first off you are not Kaiba. And second we both know Kaiba would have to approve of any relationship you may have. You owe him that respect. Mokuba he loves you never doubt that. So don't play around. I hope you are not having sex, because if you get some girl pregnant Kaiba would . . . "

Mokuba fell off the bed in laughter, "Pregnant, Yami I am gay, I thought you knew that. Does very body in this city have his ass up his . . . " Yami now upset even more hollowed out at the kid, "Mokuba watch your mouth I have had enough of your foolishness" Mokuba stopped the laughter and looked at the Yami in all sincerest. " Ok, ok man, I'm sorry no more games. But Yami if that is your concern then don't worry about that. I have no intention of getting any girl pregnant. I really am gay. Unlike Seto it is not a passing fantasy or I got to search my soul crap. I have always known. Yami it's not that, I am still a virgin, but I am not going to wait forever. I just wanted to know where I should go. Like a motel, back seat of my car, the bedroom would be cool. Should I maybe have extra rubbers in case they break. I heard it's painful the first time, and . . . "

"**STOP IT!!! **Yami yelled out loud. Mokuba was out of control Still grasping the gay thing he barley heard Mokuba talking about places and such. "Mokuba dose Seto knows you are gay? ."

"Well I never really told him, but he should have guessed by now, don't you think I mean he's gay. I am gay what's the problem." Mokuba started to cry again. Once again he had found comfort in Yami arms. You see he really only wanted to test the reaction on the subject. But Yugi brought Yami in the picture and everything went crazy. The experiment had gone from bad to worst. What in the world would Seto say? How would Seto react to his dating and dating another man or an older man at that? Mokuba's love interest would not be on Seto's top ten list for sure.

Yami held him close and gently rocked the youth in his arms. "Mokuba you and Kaiba are closer that anybody I know, so open up to your brother when he gets back. There have been enough secrets and lies in this family to last forever. Give the love birds all the time they need. Their wounds run deep. This is a healing and loving time for them. Don't be jealous, we both know Kaiba would die for you. Just wait till he gets back before you do anything. I mean that Mokuba. I hope I have your word on this, trust me everything will be just fine."

Mokuba stayed in Yami embraces and voiced his opnion, "Yami, Kaiba will die when he finds out whom I am in love with so until then, I will live to be 16 and hope I make it to 17."

"Mokuba this relationship or whatever you have going its not going to hurt Kaiba or Joey. Because if it is, you realize it isn't right I'm sure. So think about what you are doing ..."

"See you are already on their side and you haven't heard mine." Mokuba started to get upset all over again, but he didn't move from his friends arms. His feelings were to open to handle alone even through his anger.

Yami weighted his next words very carefully. He really didn't ever remember being 16 and innocent. At that age he was running a nation. But love he knew a little about, especially forbidden desires. They only led to pain.

"Mokuba there are no sides here. The heart breaks, heels, and endures all. Let your brother in and you will be alright. This I promise you. I will go with you if you feel I need to take your side so to speak. But knowing Kaiba he would not take it to well to find out something so intimate about you in my presence." In the comfort of Yami's arms Mokuba fell asleep. Yami continued to stroke his black mane until Mokuba's breathing became light and steady.

Yugi stretched Mokuba out on the bed and hurriedly went to make an important phone call to Joey who he had secretly been in communication with over the past few months. The phone was disconnected . . .

'Damn it Joey, where in the world are you now? What in the world are you doing that could be so important you cut off your phone for four days. Yugi back in control thought, 'What could that love sick fool be thinking. Kaiba, I understand Joey being so reckless but you, what about Mokuba, he's still just a boy and he needs to hear your voice.'

**Some where on a coastal island . . . **

Meanwhile, on a deserted beach of the coast of Japan a young couple played as boys attentive to their own personal needs and pleasure. After the wedding from hell on Pegasus's island Seto had taken Katsuya away in his private Jet to a remote island owned by one of his business associates.

From a small hill top Joey watched his lover from afar basing in the warm sun which radiated on the beach. Joey decided to make ice tea and surprise Seto with the cool drink. But his eyes continued to roam toward his dragon down the slope. This was truly a rare occasion because Seto never wore swimsuits. But for a day he had agreed to do whatever Katsuya wanted, including his attire.

Joey smiled thinking back to the early morning conversation as they ate breakfast out on the balcony of the small beach house. "But Seto-baby I want to go swimming and not by my self. You promised if I did you last night you would do want I wanted today." Oh my the way Joey had learned to use his month and lips had become Seto's undoing in bed."I want to see you in one of those skin tight suits I saw in the closet last night. I am sure the owner won't mine if you use one. Please Seto-baby, it's only me and you."

While running, his hand through his hair Seto had to think of something none too intelligent to explain his lack of participation in Katsuya's plan. "Kats it's not mine and I am sure it will not fit."

Joey winked at Seto and held up the skimpy piece of cloth, licking his lips in the process of examining the item. "Oh it will fit your narrow ass just perfectly Seto- baby, in all the right places."

Joey started to pout and Seto gave in to his little whim. How could he not give in to his puppy? " Ok but I am not getting in that ocean water. Hell no, that's final. I'll watch you swim, brat." Joey though he would cross that bridge later for now seeing Seto's long slender hairless legs stretching out for miles, while he read his book was enough. Joey could almost feel his legs against his own. Seto would always lovingly hold him firmly in place with his hands positioning him before they made love. Then came the thrust of his powerful hips, thighs brushing his own, soft but firm. Tighten muscles rubbing up against his ass. Seto very much the aggressor during private moments used his strength to dominate Joey and he loved the feeling it gave him to half Seto in control of his body. It feels so right with him. If he didn't stop this train of thoughts, he would end up attacking Seto on the beach. Oh but what a view Seto made. His chest broad tapered down to a slightly concaved stomach firm but comforting to lay on. Oh lets go back up to his rosy nipples. Those were the best. Small and taunt perfect of squeezing and sucking. The trunks were bright blue with a black trim, fitting low below his navel and high up on his thighs. Sexy, sexy and most important he belongs all to me. 'Well I better get my ass down this hill and take care of business,' he though.

He started too stole down the hill with fresh raspberry ice tea drinks in hand and thought what a long way they had come in the last couple of months. Boy that first week together again caused a lot of pain to be revealed, emotions came to a head, and wounds needed to be healed.

Stopping to watch a bird fly by. His thoughts wondered off again to the days following the wedding from hell.

Mmmmmm. . . Seto-baby

**Flash back**

"Joey where are you" Barricaded in the bathroom Joey had locked the door in hopes Seto would just go to sleep. Seto wanted to have sex with him but Joey for whatever reasons was afraid and he just didn't know what to tell Seto. Well Seto was a big man and very demanding in bed. Joey felt unsure especially since the last time they were together his world fell apart. Where could he go with his dragon blowing fire this very moment. Seto never physically ever hurt Katsuya, so he wasn't truly afraid, but . . . well he just didn't think he was really for sex

"Joey, If you don't come out, I will break it down. I don't have time for your child lest games." What in the hell could his puppy be thinking. I mean last night they kissed and everything was beautiful. Just a little sex that seemed logical to Seto. Thinking with his mind and not his heart, he just didn't understand Joey's feelings. It had been two years and they were finally together. Was it so wrong to express his feelings by making love with him? HELL NO!

"Just go away Seto and leave me alone. You don't have time for anything anyway, you don't understand nothing' about the way I feel," He sat on the side of the tub clutching a bathrobe around his waist. Ya he was acting like a virgin running after she had agreed to have sex. But Seto just didn't get it. Seto had taken a bath and Joey followed with a long shower. True sex was on the CEO's mind. He even boldly sat a tube of lube on the night stand in plain site. His intentions well planned without even a thought as to Joey's real state of mind. Yet Seto had fallen asleep exhausted from the last few day's activities and nerves. Waking up almost half an hour later he discovered Joey missing. Joey couldn't still be in the bathroom. I don't believe this and he is refusing to come out. Fool, what in the hell could he be doing. Seto tried the door. It was locked.

Joey had worked up a state of panic in his mind. He couldn't move from his spot even if he tried.

Tears ran down his face as he feared Seto's next move.

A loud boom could be heard as the door fell to the floor. Seto stood there clad only in his blue silk boxers with a towel draped over his shoulder. Chest heaving from pure frustration and anger, "What in the hell is your problem? Do you think I'm going to rape you are something?"Seto was very pissed. Fire and smoke flamed from his nostrils and his side had started to throb again.

"Joey why are you crying ? What are you afraid of? This is something we both want. You are acting like a silly little virgin bitch." He walks over to the tub, to set next to his reluctant lover.

Flinching at his hurtful words Joey stood up and backed away towards the sink

."Is it Seto? Is this something we want or something you think you own? Well you don't own me Seto Kaiba." Joey's lip started to quiver and he gripped the side of the sink looking for a hole to drop in. He felt so exposed fighting for his feelings to the overpowering CEO. The room was so small and he had to get out. It was becoming difficult to breathe.

You see Jube had become so much a part of him it was hard to let him go. Emotionally beaten Katsuya wanted to run and hide, but desire had been awakened in Jube. Jube wanted to stay and fuck this lustful body called Seto. Jube had always protected Joey from wounds caused by Seto. Should he really just forget it all? After the past two years should he believe in dreams coming true? Katsuya yearned for his touch but his mind was so confused and clouded with doubt. To be hurt so cruelty again would destroy him.

"Seto I know you want me it's in your eyes and I want you. But the last time we were together you said I was no better than a woman and you . . . " He couldn't finish the sentence. His whole body started to shake remembering the awful past. "I just don't know if I can please you again . . . I don't want to hurt like that ever again." Joey turned around and placed both hands on the sink and cried "I don't want to be a man in another shadow to be hurt or unloved again."

Taking two steps closer to Joey the CEO reached out with his hand but drew it back before he touched his back. He could feel the fear and uncertainty radiating from his puppy's skin. 'I will get you back, my love. Where did all the fire go?'

"Joey, Joey look at me." Katsuya would not turn around but he continued to speak. "No Seto, you just expect me to forget everything. Well I can't. Why should I trust you again? Maybe I didn't really love Pegasus and it was all a game. But you really hurt me. Am I still in somebody's nightmare, most likely my own? I don't really know what you want. Maybe I am just a possession you had to win back. A prize that Pegasus stole. I will not be treated so badly again. Joey turned around and looked up into Seto clear blue eyes. For a moment he just wants Seto to reach out and take him. Just make the pain go away, give me some assurance of happiness. For a moment he felt his strength leaving, despair seem the wiser course to take. Seto always had the right answers, what could he be thinking now. Did you understand anything at all?

" So it's my fault Joey this mess we are in. Is that what you feel? My life has not been a bed of roses these past two years either. At least I wasn't sleeping around, the past two years with your friends or enemies. You gave yourself to my enemy freely and now you deny me. How am I?

Suppose to live with that KATSUYA."

"What, how dare you Seto Kaiba, bastard!"

Joey looked up at Seto and with all his might he slapped Seto hard across the face, drawing blood from his spit lip. Never had he been so angry at the CEO. Every muscle in his body strained from the enter demons and rage Seto unleashed deep within his soul. Seto completely caught off guard when flying into the bathroom wall sliding down falling over the broken door onto the floor. Eyes blazing with red-hot flames, furious and enraged beyond reason he kicked Seto with all his might in the side and Seto howled in pain. Joey had just missed the knife wound. But he didn't care at the moment.

" How dare you accuse me of sleeping around, you pompous ass?" Stepping over the moaning CEO Joey pride shattered he stormed out of the small bathroom, but not before Seto somehow grabbed his leg, bringing Joey tumbling down to the floor on top of his aching body. Seto tried to roll Joey underneath his body to pin him down, but Joey saw that move coming. He quickly trapped Seto's free hand and punch him squarely in the face. One good knee flew up kicking Seto in the balls and he released his hold on Joey's leg almost passing out from the pain Joey's kick clause. It was a low blow but this was a dirty emotional fight.

Ahh . . . Shit . . . Joey . . .

Through the tears and anger Joey stumbled to the bed and set down to collect his emotions. For a moment instinct called him to help Seto thinking he could have really hurt him. So he waited for any sounds to come from the bathroom. He could heard movement and decided Seto would be find.

So he had better leave.He screamed out in pain feeling like hell called him down. Why did love have to hurt so bad. Oh but he wasn't completely finished with what he had to say. His fist were stained with Seto's blood and he could see teeth marks on one of his knuckles. "I hate you Seto. You self centered bitch. Just get over yourself for once. I always take your nasty month, your teasing in front of my friends, but I tell myself it's just your pride and it's all for love. Bull shit! I hate the lies and I hate the way you hide me or take me to towns for dinner where no one knows my name. I'm not the little dumb boy you call mutt. Yes you rule my heart . You have ripped it from my chest and I hate it. I can't breathe or think straight without you. Now I am no better than a whore. Screw you . . .

Pulling on his jeans inside out and grabbing his shirt, he started to run out of the apartment. Glancing back one last time he wiped the tears from his eyes but couldn't see Seto or where had he went. Eyes clouded and swollen Joey reached for the door knob, only to find Seto's hands covering his burning fingers as he tried to turn the door knob. " I can't do this Seto it is just too hard. Just let me go, please."Visibly upset Joey wanted to end it all.

Still in shock at Joey violence Seto couldn't believe things have gone so bad. Never had Joey ever raised a hand against him in such rage. His lip was bleeding down his chest, and his body ache from the hard kicks, but most of all his heart was breaking. "Joey listens," slowly ever so gently Seto unwrapped his fingers from the knob. The knuckles were white from his grip. "Joey I should not have said that. It doesn't really matter. I have no right. After the way I treated you and the things I said it was wrong. Joey we have to talk. Don't go I couldn't take it if you walked out of my life."

Slowly leaning to one side his body racked with renewed pain, Seto turned his lover around and pulled him to his chest, hoping to comfort him. Joey pushed Seto away and walked over to the bed and set down again. He needed to calm down and try to explain how he felt. Besides Seto looked a mess he really didn't want to leave him like that. He picked up a vase of flowers and threw it across the room. Seto regaining some of his composer refuse to leave his line of fire. Taking a deep breath, Katsuya started to talk. "Seto, there's something you need to know about me and Pegasus."

Seto fearing the worst really didn't want to hear anything about that fool. Already it was a struggle thinking about the two together. In the farthest corner of his mind his attempts at burial of the two had failed. The images of his puppy in the arms of his rival sickened Seto and made him ache inside. Pegasus defiling his sweet puppy, he would kill him one day. Damn, and now he wanted to talk about him. How disgusting and degrading this conversation would be. Stomach churning, hands balled up into fists he tried to control his emotions just to hide them from Katsuya. Never would he reveal how he truly felt. Look at what only a glimpse into the hell Pegasus's evolvement caused in their fragile relationship. "Ok, but I'm listening Joey."

"Seto, I never let Pegasus touch me. Tonight would have been our honeymoon. I have not been with anyone that way." He started to twist his hands together and sniff. But the tears kept falling down his cheeks. "I have not been with anyone but you. I never cared for anyone else Seto." Joey voice faded to a whisper, he whipped his nose now running and tried to continue speaking.

"What," Seto looked up at Joey in shock and disbelief. How could this be the truth? Did Joey think he was some find of fool? Yet Katsuya wore his emotions on his shoulder. He had never lied to Seto about anything. All this time he waited for him.

"There were fans and women but I never wanted any of them. Yugi also made excuses for me and Pegasus said I was special, beside he knew I loved another. I think it was the chase he loved the most anyway. So he was nice about it. Somewhere in my heart I hoped that last day was only a nightmare and one day I would awake and find myself in your arms again. It was wishful thinking and a boys dreamed. But I believed it anyway. I always believe I would love you only and forever. I have never desired anyone's touch but yours. That's why it hurt so much when you let me go. You didn't even look back . . . I knew I would have to give myself to Pegasus on our honeymoon but my life ended the day I promised to marry him. So it didn't matter anymore. To not be with you had now become a nightmare I accepted to live with the moment I let Pegasus take me. But now you're back and it's so hard to believe. At least I had your touch through Jube in my memory forever. These last months of you with Jube gave me something to treasure. Is this a game Seto? Will I be a fuck toy and then it's over?"

The realization Joey had not been with Pegasus knocked Seto back against the wall near the door. A small smile broaden his face when he realized Joey truly belonged to him. He would keep it that way. Joey really was a prize to be won and fought over he just didn't understand it. His beauty, his spirit, his body, his talent, all made him a prefect jewel to treasure. Well he needed to earn his trust again and he would win. To take care of Joey and Mokuba had become his job and joy in life. He would keep him warm, happy, safe and most of all loved. Seto started to rub his bruised cheek and laughed lightly realizing his puppy bit back rather hard. He'd earn his respect again and remembered to stay away from his puppy's back hand.

"Katsuya will you walk with me. I think a little fresh air will do us both some good. But listen to me now. I am not Pegasus. I will not wait forever or be a nice guy. I want you and what is mine. I don't give a damn how you want to put it. I will have you and you are my pet. No, I won't hurt you or force you to my bed.We will get pass this. In my bed and life completely is where you belong. Ok I am a fool."Seto wiped the blood from his lips.

Siting on the bed eyes dazed he waited for Seto's next move. After all he had just kicked his ass. Seto held out his hand to Joey. This time Joey walked into his arms and allowed Seto to rub his back taking some of the tension away. They never took the walk because for the next two days Seto could not stand. Damn he still couldn't believe Katsuya had kicked his ass.

The next few days were spent taking long and lazy walks and healing wounds. Late night dinners and some cuddling. At his own pace Seto allowed Joey to regain his fighting spirit and crazy nonsense chitter chatter about nothing but everything. His side had completely healed because of Yami's brand of magic. Joey had allowed Seto in the shower and the two washed each other thoroughly rediscovering the affections taken for granted before. Playing a admiring the touch each needed from the other. Daily the need to touch became increasing painfully and Joey wanted more.

Joey wanted to feel Seto in his body again. Hot and burning with desire. After two weeks Joey woke up to an empty bed and panicked. "SETO, SETO WHERE ARE YOU." Throwing his long legs over the side he ran to the bath room and outside to the private court sometimes Seto took his morning paper out there to read. But not today not even a stale cup of coffee could be found. "Oh Seto have I run you away. I only needed a little time to sort out my feelings. I love you so much."

Joey in his haste didn't see the note Seto left on the table next to a large bowl of fruit including a complete breakfast. He assumed Joey's bottomless stomach and nose for food would lead him straight to it. He didn't feel the warmth of Seto's body next to him in the bed, only a cool pillow with his scent. 'Ok don't panic man, just relax. Maybe he went for an early morning walk or better yet food. Yes, food what's that I smell. The smell of the fresh bacon started to register and Joey was easily drawn back inside to the warmer setting on the table near the window. ' What is this? A note'

Dearest Katsuya, I will be gone for a few days I will sent for you. Some business came up. I had to attend to. Don't worry I will see you soon. Don't do anything silly. Later.

'What the hell does that mean. Don't do anything silly. Ya, man. Jerk.' Joey now upset curled up on the bed totally depressed and feeling alone. How easily his feelings could be hurt. Seto should have thought this just wasn't the time to leave him. His wounds were too deep and the scares too fresh. 'Jerk where in the hell did he go. Well I don't care anyway I'm out of here.'

Joey was stopped in the lobby by a large man dressed in black as he attempted to leave. "Hay are you Katsuya Mr. Seto Kaiba's friend." Looking at the character, Joey felt suspicion and decided not to comment. He continued to walk through the double doors of the hotel and out to the world. "Wait if I let you go I will loose my job and my kids will starve. I have a message from Mr. Kaiba. Listen I'm not a bad guy really." Looking into the man's eyes Joey saw the truth and knew Kaiba would threaten employees with their lives. "Ok you got my attention"

Nervously the man twisted his hands and asked Joey again for his attention. " Mr. Kaiba asked me to give you this box if you came down because he thought you may do something like leave. I can't let you go. Seto's plane is waiting for you. I am supposed to take you to the airport. He has a special trip planned for you. It's all explained in the box, if you don't believe me Just go back upstairs, please. Open the box and he promised you would cooperate."

"Bastard, he has me followed. Oh well. Ok I will go back to our suite and play his silly games."

In the privacy of their shared room Katsuya opened the box and there resting on a silk pillow of the deepest blue satin set Joey little BEWD plusie. He screamed and jumped up and down in a complete circle. Oh! Seto you found him my little friend. No words were needed for the overwhelming joy in his heart. BEWD had been his friend for two years, his link with Seto, his dream. Joey just sat there and cried tears of joy.

A knock on the door brought him back to the present. He allowed the man in black to enter. This time in his hands he had a huge bouquet of pink roses which he presented to Joey on his knees. "Ok what's next" Joey asked smiling. "The message is to rest today get a good night sleep and tomorrow morning your take a trip where you'll be met Seto. That all I know. You're not going to run away are you please."

Joey looked at the BEWD and smile. " I know what I want to do. My heart is with Seto you don't have to worry about a thing I will see you in the morning."

Just tell him I love him, blushing Joey closed the door and dreamed about tomorrow...

**End of flashback**

"Joey, what are you doing up there growing tea leaves. It's hot move your ass."

Snapping out of his day dream he continued down the hill smiling remembering what came next.

"Hold on Seto-baby I'm almost there . . ."

Seto" That's it Sherabo, when did Joey ever kick my ass. I am so out of here, I demand a rewrite ."

Joey: "Hay maybe we can discuss this in the bedroom," Joey takes off his shirt and drags it on the floor behind him leading Seto into their private room.

Sherabo:" Thanks Joey, good night to ya all and see you in my dreams of long and good reviews,

hugs and kisses

Sherabo

omg I miss you all...write...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers are so much fun: Wish I had something to disclaim old well! I am only using these wonderful characters in my quest of fame and glory? Do you think it will work? Maybe I might find a real job...

Thanks to the readers of this fiction. Let's do it...All ideas are welcome and I promise to answer all reviews, you guys are the reason I live this insanity with joy.

Seto still pacing the floor, tried all night, couldn't get that script from Joey on Chapter 15, "Damn Authors, first he leaves me, next refuses sex, and now kicks my ass. Enough," he shouted."I've decided, I'll buy this site," smirks. "Mokuba calls my lawyers, as of today I am the official owner of Fan Fiction."

Joey: "Seto will you buy me my own site too? Please, I have a journal with Sherabo, but you are always deleting the entries,"pouts.

Malik: "Shit, I am really screwed."

Seto: "I want rewrites, new beta's and every story where Yugi wins and I lose to be taken off line. Oh yea! I am always on TOP!!!!!!" Joey turned beet red.

Joey : "But Seto baby, I really like Sherabo, and everything is going to be just fine. Joey sits in Seto's lap, continues to pout while nibbling his ear.

Sherabo just ducks her head and sighs...

Without further ado I present... **Songbird chapter15: Going Home**

**Recap: Snapping out of his day dream he continued down the hill smiling remembering what came next. "Hold on Seto-baby I'm almost there..."**

**Flash back continues...**

While trying not to spill the ice tea. Joey continued dreaming about Seto. How could he not think about one of the happiest, times in his life? Birds flying around and the smell of roses everywhere. Ah!!! The smell of roses. Flowers filled up every corner in the room. Scents of carnations, magnolias, and roses scented the air. Seto knew Joey's secret love for roses and wild flowers, sometimes teasing him for it. Joey arrived shortly after 12pm. Immediately he was escorted to a private suite. "Oh my its like summer in paradise," Joey spoke to his little BEWD, smiling from ear to ear. " I always knew Seto had romance buried under all that ice. Guess what my little friend. It's all for me."

While wondering around the room like a small child, Joey noticed a huge basket sitting on a table near the bathroom. The basket happened to be filled with shampoos, oils, lotions, bath salts, bubble bath and candy suckers (strawberry and chocolate of course). "Oh Seto you remembered." Joey laid back on the bed realizing Seto had prepared this personally for him with loving care. Every bottle happened to be his favorite or from Seto's private collection. Joey loved using Seto's lotions because it smells of him and he would carry the scent all day on his body. Once Joey used an entire bottle of oil in his bath leaving the CEO nothing to shower with. In the morning, finding the empty tube on the shower floor and towels everywhere, Seto wanted to kill his sloppy mutt. Instead he made sweet love to him and locked up all his bath gel for a week. Yet never could he lock away his natural scent of musk and spice. Thinking about that smell gave Joey goose bumps.

Seto loved the freshness of apples and pears in Joey's hair after a shampoo. Beautiful, wild, honey blonde, soft as silk, and commercial ready. Yes that's Joey hair, something he'd always been very proud of. For two years he kept his hair hidden behind a black shield, now still worn high in either a long braid or ponytail over his shoulder, it was time to bring his hair down. Maybe rinse out the dye. Funny Seto did not pressure him to change the color. Yet in the past he played with it constantly. So much seemed to be changing.

It was so easy hiding and running, behind the mask known at Jube the singer. For almost two years his identity belonged to another. Now slowly the butterfly started to open his wings, coming to grips with the world out there. Joey had a lot of explaining to do, especially to his friends. This would not be easy for sure. But Yugi always by his side would help him through the toughest parts.

The last of his defenses slowly crumbling down, I want to live again. Feeling almost complete the shadows leaving his mind and soul, he smiled. Without delay Joey headed for the bathroom to prepare for his lover.

The past didn't matter any more I'm totally and hopelessly in love with Seto Kaiba. This he shouted to the world, while splashing in a tub of bubble bath, up to his neck. " **I'M IN LOVE WITH SETO KAIBA." **All remaining fears disappeared with this simple show of affection from Seto All I need is you Seto.

Mean while in a little town up the road...

Seto of course knew the moment Joey arrived. He watched his love interest on closed circuit TV, while he exit the plane. His heart skipped several beats watching his cute little ass disappear behind the doors. 'Funny I can run a company with only a lap top and one cell phone at my finger tips, yet I'm lost with my lover. I've brought grown men to their knees, yet just to get Katsuya back in my life I'm so damn scared,' he thought. Still thinking about the ass kicking from his lover, Seto knew he was in really deep trouble. Joey's emotions always ran high and loaded with fire and passion. Because of this he could be so easily hurt. Seto knew this and used it against him in an attempt to hide his own feelings. You see Seto's emotions ran deep, heavily laded with aggression, possession, and desire, all of which he though to be weakness in love but strength in work. How could one so smart be so dumb?

't would take more than a few dinners, conversations, and long walks to bring him home. Well at least they were touching again. In all his arrogance he'd expected Katsuya to fall in line like everybody else. Well it didn't happen. How could things get so out of control? Then again had it ever truly been right. All the hiding and secrecy surrounding their relationship. Joey so right concerning dinners and affairs he would take him too out of town, hiding from friends and business associated. Making Katsuya lie to his close friends, just to be with him. Yet he never complained. All for the sake of Seto's pride, his company. Maybe the expectations were too high and out of control.'With all these thoughts running around his head and lack of coffee Seto need to get away.

Finding he needed distance to think clearly Seto left. Two days ago in the privacy of a hotel room he broke down and cried. He could easily count on one hand the times his emotions over whelmed his fighting spirit. Each time it involved Mokuba, but the solution always simple. Either kick somebodies ass or just hold him close, till the storm passed. Katsuya on the other hand grabbed his very soul and would not let go. He stirred up feeling Seto buried years ago as a child. Katsuya gave his life.

Maybe just maybe if he could come clean with his true feeling the answers would come. Ok, Ok, Katsuya is like a drug stronger than coffee which I survive on. Ok, is he my life's blood? True he makes me so damn mad, yet if someone even touches him I want to kill them. Seto's thoughts drifted back to the concert he didn't understand as he waved his gun around like a mad man. Is he my soul mate? Ok, I love him, damn it !!!!!! A light smile, which only the walls could see covered his face. The muscles seem to strain around his thin lips. Smiling a new sensation or at least one long forgotten became quite painful. Everything became suddenly very clear as Seto began preparing the ultimate experience of love for Katsuya, timing very important he did not want to leave him alone to long. ' Wow, I need to get going . I have a lover to court. Let's see food, flowers, food, games, food, and me plus food. Easy, this should bring him home.'

Deciding to let Joey have his way with him. He would surrender his body, and true heart to him for the sake of their love. Seto surveyed the surroundings of this love nest, a special surprise planned later. Even Seto marveled at him creativity. Closing the doors he hollowed to the world,

**I AM TOTALLY AND HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH KATSUYA, MY HONEY BLONDE, HAZEL EYED, MUTT**

The drive back to the hotel would take a few hours just a few more details. Lighthearted Seto floored the petal to the metal and headed straight to his hearts' desire.

Joey's room...

Seto where are you? I miss you and . . .Ring. . . , ring. . . . "Yes the phone, must be Seto, almost tripping over his feet he answered.

"Hello, hello," breathing hard Joey almost dropped the receiver.

" Katsuya, what are you doin?." Smiling at all his clever plans.

"Answering the phone, money-bag," rolling his eyes and pointing his finger at the receiver.

"When am I goin see yea! What you been doing anyway? Why did you go off like that?" Joey was on a roll, but the truth be known. His happiness at talking to Seto was all that really mattered.

" I was out at the dog pound today looking for a puppy. I hope you took a bath and washed all the fleas out of your..."

"You bastard," Joey didn't let him finish but slamm the phone down and grabbed little blue eyes, hugging him close. "He's the biggest damn jerk on the damn planet and why do I have to love him so, ass hole?

Two minutes later the door open and there stood the most alluring sight to behold Joey's vision in a long time. Seto dressed in causal linen pants and a body shirt, midnight blue. The fabric wrapped snugglely around his legs causing a slight bulging in the lower regions of his body. The pants were slung low over his hips exposing his navel and a few dark hair around his stomach. Joey eyes traveled but remained stuck on one hair curling around the linen belt. The body shirt stopped just above his six-pack, tapering down to a trim tummy. Thin or non-sleeves exposed his nipples. 'Jerk,' thought Joey,' he knows I can't keep my mouth closed when I see his nipples. I'm like a baby needing a bottle." Thrown over his shoulder a black leather jacket would provide coverage. Joey made a mental note to leave the coat at home.

"Joey," Seto spoke trying to find a connection with his eyes to Joey. 'Maybe he should have left the dog joke at home. Mokuba always told him his ruddiness was not always understood by others. But Joey always bounced back.

"Don't Seto, no doggy jokes . Unless you want another ass kicking," Slowly he stood and allow his eyes to travel upward . Joey looked deeply into pools of gentle playful waves. Seto eyes. Seto locked on the tenderest of smiles his trouble soul hadnot seen in a long time. Katsuya simple dressed in jeans and a soft cotton tee. He had a base ball cap tilted to the back and his pony-tail in place hung low. Seto had visions of wrapping his body in the silkiness of Katsuya's hair . The smell of apples and peaches had him on a sexual edge, almost throwing self control out the window. Damn Katsuya always smells like something to eat. He looked so innocent, and relaxed. Shit he wanted him now. Damn controlling his penned up passions would not be easy tonight. Joey licked his tongue, completely unaware of this habit, driving Seto crazy. It so stimulated his desire to bruise Katsuya somewhere violently with his own. Being apart for Joey for only two takes had taken a physical and mental tole on the CEO. Whatever problems they had would be worked out together in the future.

Both men very pleased with each other, so Seto decided to take the first step. "Come on baby, lets go."

"Go, I thought you were looking for your puppy, maybe you should wait. I have a date with my master. I'm sure he would have no trouble finding me. I'll just wait here if you don't mind. Look around, maybe your dog is under the bed." Joey couldn't help it, he felted really good and wanted to play.

"Ouch!!!," Seto smiled, " Ok you got me." Never one for games Seto could only react. So in Kaiba fashion he gently reached out and took Katsuya arms and placed them on his waist. With his free hands to held Katsuya face in his hands and once again looked closely into his eyes for any sign of distress. Tilting his chin up with his thump he parted Joey's lips and kissed. Joey moved his arms to encircle Seto's neck and he rested there for a moment, leaning into his naked chest. "Mmm Seto, you smell so good."

Whispering in his ear Joey's heart started to race at his next words," This is your special night, my puppy. I am yours. I want to feel your life with nights and days like this always. Will you come with me, my Katsuya, my love, my pet, my all.

No words were needed as Katsuya placed a hand on top of Seto's . His flesh hot the touch electric. Oh! This would be a very long night. Katsuya's temperature had already reached a boiling point.

Seto could have taken him right now. Yes the night was very young.

Arm in arm somehow the couple made it to the limo and started the long drive. Joey couldn't contain his excitement and kept bugging Kaiba as to where they were going. "Please Seto, come on I wanted know!!!"

Loving his playful mood Seto refused the request. " Joey, we will be there soon look out the window or something, you're getting on my nerves. I need some coffee,"

"Seto, there's nothing outside but water. Where are we anyway, I mean what if there was an emergency or something? How would I tell anybody how to find us?."

"Nice try mutt, but no go." Seto attempted to open the portable bar in front of them to make some coffee. He really needed something to distract his raging hard on. Joey all over the place siting on his lap, had no idea the effect his closeness had on the CEO.

"Joey will you please sit down while I get my coffee, you're like a kid . If I spill this your ass is mine."Immediately after the words left his mouth, Seto regretted it. " I didn't mean, well..."

Joey only blushed at the joke, "It's OK Seto, I understand, we have to talk about sex sometime, right. I mean it's all I think about sometimes." Joey a little shy turned towards the window,watching the ocean as they drove by. Has it really been two years without Seto in my life. Two years without sex, yea. "Wishful Thinking my song, our song. Am I really dreaming? Just as he was about to turn around, he screamed out.

"Seto, Seto, STOP THE CAR!!!!! LOOK OVER THERE!!!!!!!"

"Joey what 's your problem, that just ah...ah... dance contest...What the hell." Off to the side down the road a huge tent could be seen in the distance. It looked to be a local carnival and district wide dance contest. You couldn't miss the gigantic Farris wheel or the unmistakable sound of target practice, and lots of arcades. "You had me pull over for this . Have you lost your mind?"

"Seto I want to go, come on Seto. You said this was my night and I want to ride on some rides, eat cotton candy and hotdogs." Joey had already jumped out of the limo. He was running down the highway starting to turn off onto the dirt road leading to the fair.

Seto had little choice but to following the mindless pup, for fear he'd lost his mind, what else ? Maybe institutionalized him at a later date. Yea, Joey belonged in a personalized straight jacket. "I have reserved dinner at a very nice club.There's dancing and beside it's a gay club so."

"But Seto I didn't need to be in a gay club just to dance with you, it's not like that now days, yea know. We can dance anywhere, unless you are asham..." Joey lowered his eyes. This sounded like the old days, and he didn't like it.

"But what about dinner Joey and my plans. I wanted this to be extra nice for you," Seto rubbed his head the headache borne from fear assaulted him big time. This was not going to plan.

Out of breath Joey looked up at the Ceo, "Seto you still don't get it. I don't need that, I never did. You know you being rich and all it's good, but I never wanted your money. I ain't stupid, I like spending it and not being poor, but well, yea know. That's part of the reason ,you probably like me, cause I ain't after it. Seto it just you I want, don't you understand it?" This time he took Seto's two hands and placed them on both his butt cheeks and leaned his lower hips into Seto's, gently grinding and teasing.

"Seto, I make you laugh because I am just an easy guy who just wants to be in the arms of his man. I want you to want me naked just like this.

Seto gasped at the gentle words,"Are you sure Joey?"

"More sure than you know, lets just have some fun, please, my Seto-baby." he blushed at the first time use of his pet name, in over two years.

"Hmph, my name is Seto. OK we'll go. But I am not doing anything crazy. Just a few rides. You got it."

" Lets go, Seto-baby."

In less than two minutes they were at the park, headed for the hot dog and cotton candy stand. Joey you have eated 4 hot dogs and 2 bag of cotton candy. If you so much as get a little sick in my limo , I'm going to..."

"Ah Seto-baby if I do get sick we can play doctor, doctor." Joey cooed.

"And what the hell is doctor, doctor," barked Seto a worried look on his face.

"When we get home I'm show you sometime. I be your private nurse."

Seto didn't really like the sound of that, but it seem to make Joey blush so it probably evolved sex. " Ok, but I am the smart one."

Seto being a crack shot won stuffed animal after stuffed animal. So Joey started to give them away to the little kids who missed the shots, and started to cry. He felt so bad they didn't have a special guy or father like Seto.

"What are you doing? How will they learn to shoot if you make it so easy, Katsuya!!!."

"Seto they are only little boys and this man is really a thief. I don't know how in the hell you are making those shots, no body every dose. And you know it. What gives? Hell you are just so damn good I just have to give it up," hollowed Joey while giving out more animals.

"Come on Seto-Baby lets dance!"Grabbing his hand he led him to the tent.

"Joey, I am not going in there, this is insane."

"What's wrong Mr. Big CEO ? You scare of a little dancing? Maybe I might show you up. ," Joey knew that would get to Kaiba. He always had to win.

"Why, you little idiot, you must be kidding. You couldn't even keep up with me in a simple two-step. Or do you even know what a two-step is. I know every form of dancing there is and I am quite good," smiling at Joey he pulled him into the tent.

About 40 couples were all lined up and ready to go. Seto and Joey had to rush and sign up. They were #6. 10 couples went out at a time and 3 were eliminated by the audience after each round. In the beginning it was free for all. But as the field got down to the finals the dances were more structured. Clearly our toe stumping love birds were becoming the favorites. Down to the final round the dance happen to be very slow intimate welsh. Seto took Katsuya hand and graceful held it up high. The other hand resting gently on his hip. Joey could see the fine beads of sweat surrounding Seto nipples. Adrenaline out of control he tasted them with the tip of his tongue. His breathing had become ragged and eyes unfocused. Joey was slowing slipping in a haze. A place long forgotten, where lovers went and share secrets, naked and completely exposed.

" Joey. Ah. . Joey thats. . . ahh. it burns my soul..." Seto pulled him closer between his legs and they waited for the music to begin.

One last dance.

Half way through the dance Joey's eyes closed and he allowed the rhythm of his lovers heart beat and the graceful sway of his hips to guide him. Soon Seto's eyes closed as well. Something past attraction took over their bodies, and they appeared to floated on air. People from the crowd just watch and comments flowed from voices.

"How beautiful they look its like making love." t

"Hey his eyes are closed. How can any one dance so well like that?."

" It's amazing, wow."

"It's like they are one."

"Damn Harry, Why don't you hold me like that."

The other couples left the floor and although the music stopped Seto and Joey danced to the beat of their hearts.

If any doubts reminded in his mind, they disappeared instantly. Together souls reconnected remembering the old rhythm, the old comforting touch, the desire and most of all the pleasure. They were together at last in body and soul. Without a word Seto kissed his lover to the thunderous applause of the crowd. Flowers were thrown everywhere and they walked off the floor.

"Seto, Seto, I can't stand, I feel so ...Joey's legs were giving out, his body was a flame. Could a man be in heat?. Seto also shaken from the rush of emotions understood his feelings. The effect caused by sensations from the dance left them weak. Forgetting the trophy Seto swopped up his lover and carried the blushing singer all the way to the car. It was time to go home.

Seto allowed Joey to enter first and climbed in after. Hoping to control his desires he sat at a comfortable distance from Joey to get himself together. Joey had other plans. Wantonly he settled in Seto's lap and started to suck on his ear lobe, stopping at the base of his neck to take in a little air. Voice full of desire he purred into the heated flesh of his collarbone and sighed. "Seto, I don't want you to leave me tonight . I need you beside me."

Seto spoke, "All night if you want, all night."

Cooled only a little by the night air, Joey realized the ride appeared to be longer. " Seto where are we going?"

"Well there is no need for surprises, my love. I have a small beach front and that's our final destination tonight. Wake up baby! We are here." Joey noticed Seto appeared very quite and a little nervous. Why ? Joey had not been this happy in years. Maybe he need to reassure his lover?

"Joey, well ..."

"Seto what's wrong aren't we going inside?" For a moment Joey became afraid, but his life was connected to this man. He would never leave him again. The unknown they would always face together.

Seto unlocked the door and allowed Katsuya to step in first. Katsuya eyes flew open and he merely stared. Scented candles lined the walls, and pink roses overflowed on a table in the center of the room. Instead of a fire place a small indoors waterfall cascading water down one wall. Next to the waterfall Joey found yet another present. "Seto you didn't have to do this."

"But you are wrong Katsuya," Seto blushed. " No Baby I never courted or pampered you. It was so much easilier to push you away. The hardest part is admitting my sin and not loving you, as my treasure. I took so much for granted."

Joey opened the box to find a beautiful Kimono of deep red with a dragon on the back. Another one of blue underneath. The message clearly communicated it was his call to make. If he dressed would he give his consent? Joey stepped out of his clothes and covered his body with his new Kimono. The fabric cool and soft to the touch gave Joey a sense of pure lust. Touching became his one desire. Seto let him set the pace. Shyly he removed Seto's shirt planting small kisses along the inside of his arms as he dressed Seto in the wonderful blue. Next Seto opened a drawer and removed a small jewel box. This box Seto placed in Joey's hand.

The little box opened easily. Inside Katsuya removed a small silver key. The top shaped like a heart the bottom clearly a key.

"Seto, I don't understand." Cool to the touch, the polish silver surface reminded Joey of twinkling stars. Yugi would always say, ' Just look up at the stars and you can always find the one you really love. They shine the brightest. Attached to a silver chain, little red rubies ran the length. . At the tip of the heart, small but exquisite rested two small gems, one blue the other red. Joey wiped a little tear from the corner of his eyes. The jewelers were up all night crafting this piece.

Seto pulled Joey into arms and whispered in his ear. Joey leaned his back up against the warmth of his chest and Seto wrapped his arms around his lover. "Joey, this is the key to my heart and it also unlocks this door. Once you called me a prisoner of love and I called you my jailer. It's true Katsuya. You already have the only key forever if that is your desire. If you ever fill unloved or hurt just give it back. I'll fix it."

"Seto I don't know what to say," tears in his eyes.

"Joey, we don't have to open the door until you are ready, but if we do I want you Joey, all of you."

Joey trembled at the thought of being in Seto's bed again. Opening and spreading his legs wider to feel the power of Seto's thrust. Deep and lustful. His legs resting on Seto's shoulders. Robbing all sense of thought and reason from his mind. Bitting and marking him in secret places all over again. Sometimes the waves they rode were gentle and sometimes violent. But always together. Joey turned around and reached up, finding his special place to tickle Seto's sensitive ear. He bit down hard. It was his sign to be lifted up. Into his arms Seto lifted without trying. He wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and laid his head on his shoulder shifting the Kimono down over his shoulders to expose his neck more fully. Seto walked the few steps to the door and Joey reached out to unlock it. For the briefest of moments Seto did not move. Joey looked up into his eyes dark and full of desire for only him. He returned the feeling by closing his and tilting his neck to the side with a whimper. Without a second thought Seto walked into the bedroom.

Joey went tumbling down the hill. Ice tea went every where...

**Joey, Joey are you alright...my goodness...**

**Ah... Ah...**

**If you made it here, please review and thanks so much for letting me entertain you, part **II

HOME AT LAST... COMING REALLY SOON...

loVE YOU ALL...

Sherabo. Good night...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi, Songs in the fiction are the property of Fleetwood Mac: SongBird and Carol King: Wishful Thinking Thanks...

Yugi: Do you have to talk so much about my sex life? blushes

Marik: This is fan fiction

Seto: Ok this chapter is ok. It has a lot Mokuba, almost a side story. No Katsuya kicking my ass. Post it.

Sherabo: Sighs..Please excuse the errors in chapter 15 .

**SongBird: Going Home part II**

**Recap:** Joey, Joey are you alright, ... my goodness...

A cloud of dust could be seen on a gentle slope not too far from the resting CEO. At an alarming rate it gained speed rolling down the slope. Tiny bits of golden hair could be seen flapping in the air, like wings guiding the ball down the slope. At first glance it appeared to be nothing special, except legs and arms managed to be tangled up inside the aberration . Seto immediately rose and started to run toward the ball knowing it could only be Katsuya. "Joey, Joey!" He howled out fearing the worst. Katsuya had a way of getting mixed up in the wildest

of circumstances. Sometimes only his mere present caused a ruckus to occur. 'Why couldn't he just go and get the ice tea?'

Seto had to admit the sight of Katsuya lying at the base of the slop in a pile of sand amused him greatly. The contrast of lightly flushed skin and whiteness of the beach created a very beautiful picture. He must have been dreaming. His lover only wore a towel wrapped around his slender waist, exposing a fair amount of skin everywhere. Of course said towel was no where insight so Katsuya was completely nude, laying at the heel of Seto's foot, breathing softly, head down in the sand and butt up. Yet as comical as Katsuya appeared his body laid completely still.

" Mmm," Seto sighed Only his lover had a way of making his body something edible at every turn. Right now Joey reminded him of prime rib steak, topped with all the special trimmings his imagination could conjure.

Bending down next to the still figure hoping nothing broken, Seto spoke, "Joey, are you all right? Joey can you hear me?" Clearly alarm in his voice. "Joey!" Seto gentle rolled the said body over to check for injuries.

Joey's breathing seems to be steady. He wasn't unconscious, good, "Puppy?"

Never one too past up a joke Katsuya played the puppy card. "Ahhh, it hurts, I think I broke something Seto, right here," pointing at his chest.

Full of concern Seto placed his hand along his sides and gentle pressed, feeling for broken bones. Seto could hear a slight chuckle mixed in with moans coming from the mischievous lips of his mate. "Why you little shit. That brat is faking."

Before Seto could completely react, Joey pulled him down on top of his nude flushed body sending both men rolling down towards the cool water of the ocean. Landing on top,

playfully Joey's eyes beamed with pleasure looking down at his lover. "Seto," he purred.

" I bet I could make a sand castle on your chest." Your nipples could be little towers made for special guests. Me only of course. I could make a bedroom right here," laughed Katsuya.

"Joey, this is not funny. You could have hurt yourself. Seto only saw glass, rocks, and disease, not the soft and silky texture of the white sand running through Joey's hands.

" Don't you ever pay attention to what you are doing?" Flipping him over he continued to berate the man with his brand of discipline. Sometimes it was like talking to Mokuba. "Joey you could have..." Seto couldn't finish the sentence. Life always appeared to be a game, to the mutt. 'Didn't he realize I feel responsible for so much. I just got him back and I don't want to lose you again. He can be such a fool at times.'

Joey loved the way the wind blew Seto hair. He reached up and pushed a strain from his wrinkled brow. "Seto-baby, you are going to get wrinkles if you keep this up. And yes I was thinking about our first night . Why shouldn't I? "

"Because it's clear you are far from being multi tasked, doing one thing at a time is your limit. Plus I don't wrinkle," smirking. " Enough of this game, I'm going inside."

Now it was Joey's turn to be completely confused. Only a few minutes ago Seto appeared to be very calm and relaxed. So beautiful on the beach reading his book. When did the cold CEO, with his shield of ice return?

Watching the retreating figure march up to the house, he stood still in though. 'I can't believe he's really angry with me. It was only a small joke.' The ocean breeze stimulated his sense, sending shivers up his naked form. This was not the time to think alone. Over the past month they had become so sensitive to each other's needs, and Joey knew something else fueled Seto aggravation, 'Ok Seto-baby, doc on the way. Katsuya would not let his Seto-baby suffer alone. Whatever the problem, they would work it out together.

Silently Joey opened the door greeted by the smell of berrywood The lingering scent from last night's lovemaking also filled the air. Each night much to his delight candle and oil burning became a game. Often they would mix the scents creating an exotic atmosphere of their own. The tie from Seto's silk robe laid near the water fall along with Joey's red boxers.

Seto often set by the indoors waterfall afterwards, Joey in his arms falling asleep. But the Ceo could not be found.

Usually light on his feet Joey would have run into the bedroom and dived into the waiting arms of his lover, yet it was not to be. The only sign of existence happened to be Seto's silk robe on the floor next to the night stand. Alone it was very unusual for the Ceo to be so sloppy. 'Yea my influence definitely rubbing off.' BEWD looked pleading at him as if he held all the answers but chose to be silent. Now being very nervous he peaked into the bathing area. Steam still streaked the mirror where Joey drew designs with his fingers after a long hot shower together. Two open bottles of scented lube lying on the side of the hot tube, causing Joey to blush profusely. His back side started to tinkle thinking about Seto smoothly stroking his inter thighs, preparing him , while he positioned him on the side of the hot tube for a forceful thrust into his ass .

Coffee, yes coffee, he's in the kitchen. No Ceo. Now real panic set in'.Where are you my love?' Joey in haste ran out of the house behind the back. The sun set over the horizon making it a bit difficult to see. Yet Joey could sence Seto's presence a million miles await, in his heart and sometimes in his very soul. Heart pounding he stopped suddenly turning toward a small gathering of palm trees and approach it with anxiety. It was a place Joey often went to think and write his music. Once he caught Seto busy at work on his lap top. Of course it was never mentioned because they were on vacation. Shoulders bent, slummed over, head down it looked like an old man found their private beach. Katsuya gasped at the shadow and realized it was Seto siting on a rock. He appeared to be crutching something in his hand. Still dressed in the swimming trucks he body completely white and cover with a fine rash. Seto could break out in a minute when he was worried enough or pissed. Of course no one knew this but Katsuya.

"Seto, what have I done?" Whispering, to the wind. Seto opened the locket around his neck and stared blankly at the picture inside. It was a picture of Mokuba, treasured above everything in the life of Seto Kaiba. True Joey had the key to his heart, but everyone knew Mokuba, with his boyish charm held the power of life and death. Seth would move a mountain if it got in the way of Mokuba's very happiness. Feelings of guilt assaulted Joey as he thought over the current events. He never considered the effects being away from Mokuba for so long would have on his lover. Sure Seto must have been going out of his mind worrying, yet he did this strictly to mend and help heel the painful past the two shared. Katsuya realized the sacrifice Seto made for him which only deepen the love Joey felt. Tears fell down his cheeks and he slowly approached the solitary figure in the now moon light. It was time to make this right. It was time to go home. Pausing for only a moment to wipe his eyes Katsuya squared his shoulders and continue toward his safe haven, his harbor , his strength, Seto . It was time to give some of those things back.

Meanwhile back in Domino ...

Ring, ring, ring,...

Yugi rolled over the covers twisted up around his legs. Lately he had taken to sleeping in the nude enjoying the freedom of his private sex with Yami. Yami's feelings were so powerful Yugi only had to lay there and his mind would wonder in the corridors of Yami mind causing wonderful feeling of love to wash over his body. Sometimes he would wake up blushing and in need of a cold shower and worst sticky sheets.

"Damn who would be calling him at 3 o'clock in the morning." Wiping his brow, Yugi grasped the phone. "Hello."

"Is this Yugi Motou, at 36st Street Magician Road?" A deep voice with authority made Yugi sit up straight in the bed. For a moment it sounded like the high school principle so Yugi quickly found a sheet and covered his body standing up at attention. "Yes, I am Yugi Motou."

"Mr. Motou, this is the Domino Police Station and we have a young boy, name Moe, down here. He claims you are his older brother. We found him hanging out at a Night club called Night Moves trying to get in. Can you come down and get this youth?"

'Brother, there could only be one person crazy enough to pull a stunt like that, Mokuba., Moe. What could he be up to, ' though, Yugi? "Officer, I will be there in a few minutes. Please don't hurt him, he really is a good boy."

The police officer heard the quote 'good boy' speech all to often. He was not buying it tonight. Hollowing into the receiver of the phone, he almost caused Yugi to jump out of his skin.

"Mr Motou, good boys don't fight with police officers, or try to sneak into adult night clubs, I suggest you get here quickly before we book him. Oh yea, he tried to give us money to let him go first before we called you."

Yugi hung up the phone with all kinds horrible thoughts running through his mind. Visions of Mokuba in a dark cell, surrounded by murders, rapist, and thieves floated his waking thoughts. Mokuba young and so cute, he really didn't deserve to be treated like that regardless what he had done.

'Stay calm,' though Yugi As he sped down the back streets of Domino. The streets were luckily deserted so the drive had been swift. Within 15 minutes Yugi arrived at the Domino Police Station. Inside the smell of stale cigarettes and sweat filled the air. Two homeless people dressed in rags argued over what appeared to be a bag of old clothes. Both claimed to be the owners of the items, a female officer tried to settle the fight.

Looking up hanging to one side Yugi saw a sign, which said "_**bookings down the hall**__". _It was a narrow hall lite up with only enough light to see 2 feet in front of you. Screams could be heard coming from varies rooms on either side of the hall. Yugi heard a gun shot, which made his skin crawl. Flooding their mind link with so much anxiety, Yami stepped in to help against Yugi's expressed wishes. You see he had never been at the police station and he truly felt scared. '_Yugi, just calm down, we are almost there_._ And you have to get it together for Mokuba.'_

Reaching the end of the hall he turned left and there sitting behind a class partition sat his little brother, Moe. Moe, a.k.a. Mokuba dress in a outfit of all black with a white coat. Mokuba could have been the twin to Kaiba. He combed his hair down and parted his bangs to fall over his left eye just like his brother. Yet his beautiful locks fell low over his brow and down his back free and wild. The shining boots came up to his knees complete with multiple buckles. However under the hair a small boy looked up a Yugi as he approached the waiting youth, his eyes filled with shame and unreadable emotions.

"Officer I am Yugi Motou, I have come to get my brother." Yugi spoke with as much control as he could muster up. He just wanted to grab Mokuba and run. Alone and frighten the youth tried to keep a straight face.

The office looked Yugi up and down thinking he didn't look any older than the boy in black. The only solution that made any sense to the officer, being these boys were playing a joke. Both needed to be locked up. "Oh, I want to see some ID young man. You don't look any older than the kid. I have a mind to lock you both up. WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS ANYWAY.?"

'Ok,_ enough of this madness_,' though Yami. Yugi fumbled for his drivers license, and Yami struggled to get out. He did not like his hikari upset. Especially by some other man. '_No body upset his hikari_.'

"Here it is. Now may I take my brother and go? It is rather late or early officer. I have a job." Yami lightly pushed at the officers mind to speed up the paper work to no paper work at all.

Looking at the ID and Yugi who appeared to grow a few inches in statue and higher volume in voice, the officer decided he had better things to do with his time. "Here, he's right over there." Pointing to the glass cage, another officer lead Mokuba out of a door in back. "If you go down the hall he will be waiting for you by the car impound . It appears the boy also had a motor bike he shouldn't be riding after 10 p.m. Those are the rules. He needs a strong firm hand to guide him.

I suggest Mr. Motou that you talk..."Yami didn't wait to hear anything else. He just wanted to get Mokuba and get the hell out of this horrible place.

Panting Yami came face to face with a frighten child having cuffs removed from his wrist and a look of relief in his eyes. "Hi Yugi".

Yami didn't say a word, only nodded to the officer, taking the keys to Mokuba bike in his hands. Yugi watched as Mokuba turned and headed toward his bike. He shifted in the seat, tying to be the big bad boy, hoping he could just find a hole to climb in and go home. He didn't want to be alone, but facing Yugi might mean more problems that he could handle right now. His hole body started to shake with fear and post stress. True Mokuba had the fake ID and all, but the fear of jail made him think of Pegusas's castle and he freaked out.

"Going somewhere, Moe," Yami spoke. He couldn't believe all Mokuba had to say was, 'Hi' Yugi was a nervous wreck and all Mokuba could manage was 'Hi.'

Yami however had a lot to say. "Mokuba I suggest you get back here. I have your keys and you have a lot of explaining to do. Are you listening, Mokuba, first you hurt Yugi and ...Mokuba can you hear me?" Yami started to walk over to the bike.

The figure in black slowly turned toward Yami. His eyes watered and his hands appeared to be glued to the hand grips. Biting his bottom lip Mokuba tried not to cry.

Yami prided off one finger at a time . His hands were cold to the touch. He reached up and wiped a tear from Mokuba's eyes and the flood broke through. Mokuba's arms found their way around Yami's neck and he cried. Lifting the frightened youth off the bike, he spoke softly. "Moki you're safe with me. Did anybody hurt or touch you in anyway." Moki lifted his head from Yami shoulder moving it from side to side. He still couldn't find his voice.

"I'm taking you home with me. I have had enough of all this grown up stuff from you." Oh when Seto got back he would have a long talk with him.

Mokuba responded by tightening his hold on Yami neck. He knew he was way too big to be in the duelist arms but he didn't care .

On shaking legs, Yami carried Mokuba to his car and gently pushed him inside. The drive home on the other side of town took forever giving Yami time to process what Mokuba may be going through. It was his responsibly to find out. Well sex was definitely out tonight. He had a 16 year Kaiba on his hands.

Ok, lots of hot cocoa laced with a large dose of sugar, to start. Gentle he took Mokuba up to his room and set him down on the bed. For all his smartness Mokuba was only a troubled teen. Yami, went into the bath and ran a hot tub of water for his friend and laid out fresh pajamas. Guilding the youth into the room Yugi helped him undress smiling at the clothes again and left Mokuba to bathe. He took the clothes and folded them up lying them in a near by chair. He just missed his brother so much. Yami went down stairs and made the steaming cocoa and returned to the room. Mokuba dressed in the slightly tight pajamas and looked with down cast eyes at his friend. He took the cocoa offered by Yami and with a sigh prepared to speak, "Yami before you say anything thank you for coming to get me. I know it was wrong, but I didn't know what else to do."

"Mokuba what's this about, you going to Night Moves? You are fair too young . It's 3 in the morning .What about school, and work?" Yami knew he was being a bit hard but Mokuba needed to realize the serious of his actions.

"Yami I just wanted to have a little fun . It's a gay bar and a nice one. So..." Some of his old spirit returned and Yami don't want to see any of it right now. Yea, he felt compassion, but Mokuba happened to be way out of line this time.

"Mokuba it's for ADULT MEN, not a 16 year old boy !!!!! Kaiba will be a raving mad man when he finds out about this. Yami started to pace up and down the floor and Mokuba grabbed a pillow to bury his head in.

"Kaiba, Kaiba, always what about me. I got feelings too, Yami"

"No Mokuba not this time. Know more hiding, behind Kaiba. I want some answers I can make sense of ." Yugi pulled at Yami and tried to get him to see, '_now is not the time. Let Seto deal with it . We just need to keep him safe from his own actions till they return. Let him stay here with us. Ok_ _baby_..'

'_Ok_,' Yami linked back through to Yugi. He would do as his light asked and try not to pressure Mokuba anymore. At least for tonight. But this conversation was not over with.

"Mokuba I want you to stay here for the next few days, I'll call the school and say you are not feeling well. I think the business can miss you for a day or two as long as you have your laptop."

Once again all Yami could see in his tears amounted to a young boy. "Can I really stay here with you and Yugi. I promise I won't get in the way. Really, I can help in the game shop and I will up grade Grandpa's computer . OK..."

"Ok, Moki, but promise, no more night clubs, speeding, and late nights. Lights out at 10pm."

"What, Nii-sama lets me stay up till 12mid night and ..."

Yami, glared at the boy and reinstated the house rules, there would be no room for negotiations. Totally ignoring his plea Yami turned down the covers of his spare futon and jumped inside. He felt a little hug from Yugi and though ' _oh!!! Yugi no more sex for a while.'_

'_Joey, you and Seto owe me and Yugi big time for this. Boy, they are in for it. Where in the hell are they anyway,' Yami asked his light Yugi..._

_**A bit later, Yami**_ looked over at the youth hoping he had fallen asleep after all it was nearly 5 o'clock in the morning. Mokuba appeared so peaceful although his eyes were swollen . His breathing smooth and apparently a smile graced his tired features.

Yugi made a mental note to call every hotel he could think of in the world if he had to . But track down the love birds was his only concern.Tomorrow this ends. '_Good night my love.'_

_On a deserted beach moon lite night_

Joey continued to walk quietly up to Seto. Gently he placed his arms around his neck. "You miss him a lot." This was really more of a shared statement, than a question.

Seto tried to shield his thoughts but once again Katsuya seem to read his mind."What are you talking about mutt?" Seto felt a burning in his chest right below the locket. Mokuba seemed to call to his soul.

Circling around the CEO, Katsuya settled in his lap. He reached very carefully for the locket around Seto's neck and opened it up with ease. Seto flinched at the action because the locket had a special clasp made difficult to open. Joey focused his attention on Seto's eyes willing him to see he understood and meant no harm. You miss your baby brother and its OK. Seto-baby I think its time for us to go home.

Searching his face for the truth Seto stared back at his lover. So much happen could the time be right to face all the inquires and problems. Did Katsuya really understand it all? "Are you sure my love? "

Katsuya reached up and poured all his love into a kiss. His hands explored the tensed muscles up and down Seto back, relaxing them almost instantly. Katsuya's tongue circled around Seto neck and he growled deeply lost in the power of Katsuya's kiss. It was so easily sometimes the power his puppy had over his emotions. Taking a deep breath and nipping at his ear. He finished with a few words..."take me home...Seto-baby, I'm ready to go home..."

Hay next stop Dimino, what awaits our couple? Will Mokuba talk to his big brother...review and ...Good night to you all and lots of reading on Fan Fiction, Thanks for letting me entertain you

Reviews come with my humble thank you...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi one day picked up a pen/pencil or hit a key with a mouse near by and he proceeded to write some of the most exciting words ever created...YUGIOH. YUGIOH loved by millions all around the world. Songs used in this fan fiction are from Fleetwood Mac's:Songbird, And Carol King's: Wishful Thinking: Songbird the inspiration for this story.

Ryou walks in the den and joins the conversation: "Why are you so happy Joey?"

Marik"Where have you been? Glares at Ryou. "The story is almost over."

Ryou pouts: "Bakura , Marik is making fun of me."

Bakura: "Come here baby. Listen to me. You see Joey is Jube. Seto dumped him. Seto found him makes up. Tells Joey a bunch of crap. Joey is now his lover called Katsuya. Seto gets sex all the time. Damn and now they are going home to tell everybody and have more sex. See baby, it not that great. You haven't missed anything. Bakura starts to slide his hands up Ryou's shirt. Ryou turns red and blushes.

Joey: "Sherabo, Bakura is changing my story!!!"

Sherabo : She nods her head and sighs...

**Songbird : Emotions Kaiba Style "Songbird"**

**Recap**: Taking a deep breath and nipping at his ear. He finished with a few words, "take me home, Seto-baby, I'm ready to go home..."

"Seto, really I'm fine. Are we really going to leave tomorrow? I need to call Yugi, and let him know. Joey rolled on top of Seto and started to tickle his ear with little love bites. After a long night of love making the two were just enjoying a lazy morning in bed. Seto confided his concern over Mokuba in five words. "Mokuba's a Kaiba he's fine."

For the first 3 months the two lovers lived in complete secretly. Seto felt after living in darkness for almost 2 years, Katsuya needed reassurance of his devotions and love. In the beginning Katsuya was so broken the mire thought of being separate scared him. Experiencing the shadows and Pegasus evil plans, sometimes he would wake up screaming for Yugi or Jube.

Seto wanted Katsuya to be his comfort. His commitment to his lover was complete, yet convincing the blonde beauty had not been very easy. The relationship had some very rocky moments, including Joey punching Seto out. To take him back to Domino, so soon still freighted the CEO, greatly.

"Seto, really I am sure everyone is wondering where we are and I haven't seen Yugi in a while.". He did need to see Mokuba, who would not answer his email or pages. Yet Seto knew Mokuba was just fine. Often Seto would listen in on staff meeting, so proud of the way in which Mokuba handled the staff and company. Even at such an early age Mokuba could easily take a position within the top administration running the business. Seto just needed to work on his organizational techniques.

With blonde tresses falling over his eyes Joey started to blow in Seto's ear and continued to kiss the soft pale skin around his neck. "Oh Joey, that fills so good. Seto though, 'his touch, his hair on my skin, and his smell, he burns a hold right through my very soul.' It always amazed Seto, Joey could find every hot spot on his body. The kisses became insistence flooding Seto's mind with visions of Joey's beautiful bronze thighs. Seto moaned deep in his throat, as Joey moved down his chest and up under his shirt.

"Seto, we can come back here next year and maybe bring the gang. I'd love to show Yugi and Yami the sunset. It's the color of Yami hair and Yugi's eyes. Oh and Mokuba would love the warm ocean water at night. But he's probably already been here. "

Seto eyes were turning deep blue and his skin became heated. "Let's not think about your friends right now." Now smirking, he removed Seto's thin soft white cotton shirt, so soft to the touch. Running his fingers along the inside of Seto's shorts, easing them down over his harden cock Joey continued to arouse his lover.

Joey knew he was being a little tease and it was so much fun seeing his Dragon roar with lust coming from his heated skin, shining in his eyes, only for him. 'Maybe we could wait a little while longer before we go back,' thought Joey. 'Would they continue to have private moments like this?'

Seto caught up in the magic of his lover, started to move his hands along the inside of Joey's thighs, grinding his hips against soft firm body. Joey rolled over and parted his legs. Ever so gently, Seto continued to stroke and probe his opening with slick fingers, moisten from his own sweat and desire. "Katsuya, where's the lube?".

"Seto, Seto please," Joey whimpered and spread his legs even wider much to Seto's delight. He wrapped his arms around Seto neck."Take me Seto, now." Already he has repositioned his leg over Seto's shoulder . It was a move Seto loved . The feel of Joey's leg on his cheek and shoulder drove Seto insane. All his barriers and sensibilities were swiftly breaking down.

"Joey," biting his ear, and breathing hard, Seto's reserves started to run out. "I need to prepare you first, baby. . . ahhh . . . Joey. "

"No I need you now, inside." Joey now violent, demanding, and needing, lost in a world wind of desire driving him past his limits, arched up against his master. Desire for his lover his only wish.

"Ah. . . Joey!!!" Seto thrust deeply inside his lover, sending him over the edge. Calling out his name. Yet, even in the mist of their rapture Seto could here a rapid gasp and soft pleading coming from Joey. He was in pain.

"Seto, it hurts. " Seto held him firmly, and tried to reassure him of the pleasure to come. Nipping his cheek he lifted Joey's hips up a little higher while rubbing his lower back. Seto eased his pain. "Let me pull out, baby. But...

"No Seto baby, I want you, I need you, stay with me...ahh ..."Slowly the pain all but forgotten replaced by a jolt of pleasure, Joey and Seto move in prefect rhythm consumed by the desire felt between them. Exhausted Seto laid nested in the arms of his puppy. "Seto maybe we can stay one more day or two."

Smiling at each other sleep overtook the lovers. The phone started out in his hand but now it was somewhere lost in the sheets. "Yes Joey, you can call them tomorrow."

**Domino: **Early in the morning. . .

"Yugi," Yugi wakes up. Mokuba could hear moaning coming from the lips of Yugi in his futon. Gently he shook the Duelist until Yugi opened his eyes.

" Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Yugi woke up in a daze, he and Yami were slightly involved .

"Yugi, remember I am staying with you and Yami. I heard these funny noises. It sounded like you were in pain, or having a nightmare so I woke you up." Mokuba reached over and touched his head. "Yugi you are so hot and sweaty. Maybe we need to get Grandpa."

"No Moki, really I'm alright," Yugi pulled his sheet up high, hoping Mokuba didn't notice the budge in his pants or the fact he slept with no clothes on... "What time is it anyway? I need to go back to sleep."

Yami couldn't believe what had just happened. Damn when would he and Yugi get some down time? "Yugi, get back in here, he's a kid, send him to bed or breakfast...Yugi..."

Yami turned a horrible shade of pink and buried his head under the blanket. " Mokuba I'm sleepy, go to bed or breakfast."

Mokuba laughes out loud and pounces on Yugi. "No! It's 5 o'clock in the morning. Time for me to get to work. You know I have already missed two days. Seto never would have done that. So its time to get going." Mokuba started to roll up his futon and Mokuba tried to sneak to the bathroom.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"By the God's, who would be calling you this late or early Yugi?" Yami still not in the best of moods, didn't need the phone ringing too.

Yugi reached under his cover and answered the phone. His voice still a little hoarse from the night, " Hello, it's me Yugi."

"Yugi, it's me, Joey." Joey's voice smiled into the receiver.

" JOEY, JOEY!! Is it really you? Oh man, where are you and when are you coming home?"

Joey laughed at the excitement in Yugi voice and a tear rolled down his cheek. Just hearing his life long friends' voice calmed his spirit.

"Yea, man I miss you to. Me and Seto fine. Coming home tomorrow. Have my room ready. Seto's, right here! He's not real happy that I want my old apartment. But he got to understand I don't want to go to the mansion just yet. We will work on it. He couldn't find Mokuba. Have you seen him lately, he's not at home?"

Mokuba motioned he was not there. He had no desire to speak to his brother on the phone. That just wasn't good enough for him. All the anxiety came flooding back with the sound of Joey voice. Mokuba went over to a corner in the room and set down, while Yugi finished the conversation.

"Seto, yes I want Yugi to get my apartment ready. I am not staying at the mansion." Yugi could hear the couple talking about where he would be living. It appeared Joey had a different plan. Seto assumed it would be with him. But Joey refused to live in the mansion. Couldn't Seto see he couldn't go there? Not yet, maybe never . "Seto my mind is made up. You can't make me live there."

Yugi looked up at Mokuba and explained the living arrangement problem. Mokuba just laughed. Couldn't Seto understand why Joey would not come to the house? Nothing has really changed. Seto would still need his help in matters of love. I hope he can hold on to Joey long enough to make it to the city. Yea, Mokuba was very angry with the couple, but he knew they belong together. But where did that really leave him. Hurt and alone.

"Yugi gotta go, see ya ..."

WOWOWOWO.. . Yugi jumped up and grabbed Mokuba swinging him around in a circle. "Mokuba, Joey's coming home. . . Joey's coming home. . . happy days..."

Mokuba tried to act mad and pulled away, a frown on his face. "Gees Yugi, you acting like he's your lover or something. They only been gone for a few months. We were doing just fine without them around. At least you understand me."

"WHAT!!! Are you losing your mind, on top of all the trouble you have been getting into. Don't play games now. You miss Seto and I miss Joey. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Come on Moki we have a lot to do before they get here. I need to fix up the apartment. And we need to plan a home coming."

"Yugi where are your pajamas. I didn't know you slept in the nude. Shame on you..."

**Arrival**...

The limo pulled up the long winding drive and circled around the low scrub in front of Seto's home. Mixed emotions assaulted the group inside as they waited for the couple to emerge.

"Yugi why didn't Joey trust us to care for him and his emotions?"said Tea.

Yugi still looking out the window spoke to Tea, "Really, Tea you're not that crazy. All we ever did was to talk about how mean Seto could be, especially to Joey . Why would Joey speak to us about loving the CEO. And you Tristan you always called him a cold ass son of a..."

"Ok Yugi we get it, that was a long time ago," Tristan broke in.

Tea looked over at Mokuba standing in the shadows hands over his chest (typical Kaiba stance).

"Sorry Mokuba, yea we were pretty mean. So mean they were ashamed to be together in public, Joey runs away and became a singer named Jube, how romantic ."

"Romantic my ass," Tristan glared at Tea, " Have you completely lost your mind to that friendship stuff. Really Tea. Joey was emotionally a wreak, hiding his true identity from his closest friends. Seto a double jerk and don't you remember when the park closed for almost a year. Now we know why. That's love they were hiding and grieving for each other. We didn't even know, so busy with our own lives to see their pain. That sucks Miss Friendship. I feel so bad."

Before the talk could be finished the wide 8 foot door opens. Standing in clear site looking elegant in light blue jeans (designer Lace), short silk jacket complete with rose-colored gloves stood Joey. The gloves were lined and trimmed in fur which matched his cream colored boots. Joey's smile lite up the room. Draped over his shoulder a thick braid of golden sunshine lay in a pony tail. His signature pink tie in the form of a bow also made from the same silk as the jacket adorned the braid. Simply stated he looked happy and loved. Seto, without even trying could only be described as desirable, sexy as all hell. Wearning a silk black designers suit, worn over a pale gray silk shirt, opened at the neck. The shirt appeared to be a little out of place or ruffled along with his hair. Cheeks a little flushed. Well, it was a long drive to the house. Everyone stood on two perfectly drawn lines of silence afraid to take a move.

Joey stepped forward smiling at first locking eyes with Mokuba. Mokuba so emotionally spent glared at his brother behind Joey. Seto holding Joey hands, fingers' interlocking soften his expression at the site of his brother. Softly he whispered, "Moki."

No such sentiment was forced from the teen. Instead his anger flared and without warning he slapped Joey across the face with all the power he had. "S L A P" Ahhhhhhhh... You could almost feel the sting as Joey's fell to the side his hands escaping from the safety of Seto's grasp.

Barely able to catch his balance grabbing his cheek he moaned out loud. Seto totally taken by surprise wrenched Mokuba's arm away before more damage could be done, pulling him away from his lover.

Yugi screamed,"Mokuba why, why?"

"Quickly holding his cheek, Joey came between the two brothers, grabbing Mokuba from Seto and holding him close to his chest." Stop, stop it Seto, he didn't mean to hurt me. You must understand that." The words came softy from his lips almost a whisper. "Please back away please Seto."

'If only I can get these two apart and together I'll make it through these next few minutes,' though Joey.

Yugi watched him intently hoping for the best but he knew the look on his friends' face. Joey was in pain but he did not want Seto to know. So he moved in a little closer.

Seto tried to process the information but his dragon surfaced for a moment , veins popping out on his neck and his skin started to rash out. Joey for a brief moment stroked the skin to cool Seto down. Still attending to Mokuba. Seto completely in shock stood still for a moment following Joey's every move to bring order to this mess.

Joey held Mokuba closer and whispered,"I'm O.K. It's OK Mokuba if you hurt me, but Seto doesn't deserve this from you."

"Let me go, Joey. You lied to me. I thought we were friends...you...I hate you. I hate you too you're not my Big Brother...You are just a liar..." Mokuba pushed away, knocking Joey into Tristan's chest fleeting out of the front door. You could hear the roar of his motor bike the dust flying high in the wind.

Yugi was holding on to Joey, who now leaned on his shoulder, holding his face. Seto torn between his lover and baby brother didn't know exactly what to do. " Joey, are you OK?" He took Joey into his arms and petted his redden cheek. "Damn what have I done? Always hurting you, but Mokuba. Why would my brother be so mean?"

"Go Seto, he needs you. Seto please calm down," Joey coughed and hid the blood from Seto. Yugi took the glove he used and stuffed it in his pocket, it was apparent Joey did not want Seto to see this.

"Calm, my baby brother just assaults my lover and you say be calm."

"Seto please he's hurt and I just happen to be in the way. He needs his big brother right now. Just like I needed you, go." It took all of Joey's strength to force out the last words.

Yugi could feel Joey sinking in his arms. "Kaiba he didn't go far. There is no gas in bike. I will take care of Joey, don't worry. You now he is in safe hands with me. I love him to."

Yami then yelled out to Seto sensing the anxiety in Joey, "Damn it Seto, you got an emotional time bomb out there and your hormones are getting the best of you. Get the hell out of here."

Kaiba whose eyes never left Joey finally spoke again. I'll go and bring him back. I think I know where he's gone. Concern still in his eyes, he disappeared to look for his brother. Joey fainted and fell to the floor.

Tea ran to his side, " Joey, Yugi what happened. Joey wake up."

"Tea call this number," Yugi reached in his pocket and pulled out a note book. The book almost like a life line had list of doctors in every town across the country. Moving from town to town contacts were important. "Hurry Tea."

Tristan get a blanket and a wet towel. Mokuba had struck an old nerve causing great pain on his left cheek. Overwhelming pain ran down his cheek to his neck, causing the black out.

"Yugi," coming to Joey tried to get up. " Oh Yugi , it burns. I got to go. Seto and Mokuba where are they. This is all my fault."

"Joey, the doctor is on the way, Mokuba hit that old wound I think you broke a tooth and it split the gum, causing your mouth to bleed. But you will be fine. Here he is now."

Everyone helped to move Joey to a downstairs suite while the doctor examined him. Within 30min. Joey was tucked under cover with his cheek wrapped in heavy gauze. He was given a mild sedative and pain killer. Doc insisting he not be moved for 24 hours and then relaxing for another 4 days.

'Damn,' thought Joey, I am not staying here "Yugi, take me to my apartment."

"Joey be realistic, Seto will tear up the town if you are not here when he comes back. Do you want to get us all killed? I know what happened in his room, but there are over 50 rooms in this house and 3 floors. You can stay anywhere you like. Anyway it's final, you are not going anywhere, but sleep."

" Ok I am tired, I'll just wait for Seto and Mokuba," Joey slipped out into dream land...

**Meanwhile somewhere on the Kaiba estate...**

"MOKI, MOKI where are you? I know you are here." Seto knew Mokuba's secret spot on the estate. It was a grove often the boys would hide away from Gozaburo when he was especially evil. Seto planted the tall trees and gutted out a pond hidden by more trees. Gozaburo never liked pretty things so the grove hell no interest to him at all. Seto could hear rocks as they skipped over the pond. Sitting on a rock Mokuba continued to throw the rocks into the pond.

Seto quietlyfound a spot of his own next to Moki and tossed a few of his own stones into the water.

" Moki, why? Have I ever, ever stuck you. Ever, sometimes I should have been stronger. But you are my Moki, I would never hit you. Never. Joey is my puppy and first love."

Mokuba started to shake."Oh ya, I can make him cry and I have without regard to his feeling and I've hurt him to his very core. Yet I have never hit him, and I probably never would. I would fear hurting him. I swore because of our father never would I raise my hand in anger against someone I loved. Up into now you have been the only one I would feel that way about. Until Joey and even then I still didn't touch him before I understood I cared so much for the mutt.. Didn't know why I was so jealous and mean to him. Yet that is the one thing I have tried to show you. And it didn't work. My one lesson. You of all the people in this town know how I feel for him, you have seen my pain. Why would you strike the man I love?"

"Seto I'm so ..." Mokuba turned toward his brother eyes red from his tears.

"No Mokuba, SORRY. Is that what you were going to say. You are sorry. Unexceptable... Not this time. Mokuba no tears, no words can replace what you have done. I don't want your words or your tears this time. You are 16 and I don't care how mix up you think you are. No body who wants to live will ever harm you or Joey. If you ever touch Joey like that again I will not hold back my anger."

"Seto," Mokuba gasps, never had his brother spoken so sharply to him.

"Listen Mokuba,I tried to reach you, but you cut off your phone. Yes, you locked me out. But I watched you anyway just to be sure you were OK. Not close enough I see. Did you think I would drop everything and come home, how selfish of you? Aren't you always telling me to get a life, your words, "use it before you lose it?".

Mokuba pouts and his lip started to quiver as he slowly stares up into Seto eyes. Throws another rock into the pond. 'I will not cry,' he thought. Did you believe I had forgotten you. You my baby brother?"

Seto walked the short distance to Moki's rock and stood behind him encircling the teen with his iron hug. Mokuba laid his head on his hands to the side of his cheek and sighed, "Oh Nii-sama."

" Moki I love. I love him. Funny until a few months ago I don't think I would have been able to say that. Joey brought those emotions to the surface. I can thank him for giving me the ability to feel again. These are big shoulders, and huge arms. I have enough love for the both of you. Moki I need you every day this is why I continue to wear this charm around my neck. Because every day I can feel you right next to my heart. No one will replace what you are to me. We are the same yet different. Mokuba to not love you would be to die. You are the best part of me and a little of the worst. Joey is my lover, my soul mate, someone by my side. That is if I don't do something foolish and lose him. You are my side. Do you understand? With you and my puppy I am worth something and it feels good. Should I bury that again somewhere in my cold heart? Do you want me to stop wanting him? For you I'd end the relationship, but I will always want him. He is in my soul."

Moki pulled away from his brother and faced him. "No Nii-sama, don't stop loving Joey. That's not what I want. Seto I understand you will not forgive me and I can live with that, I think. I deserve that. It was so stupid. I didn't mean to hurt Joey. You weren't there for me and I just became so depressed. The business, alone at home, no body to love, to talk to. I thought Joey would take it all away, dumb, but it's what I felt. I ...I...I still have so much to learn and understand...Seto don't hate...I couldn't live with that.

"Come here, I could never hate you, I'm just upset with you," In the silence of the grove the two brothers held each other. "Mokuba you know what needs to be done."

"Yea, It's ok I hope he'll listen to me." They started to walk up the slope to the manison. Arm in Arm. Oh by the way, stay out of my white coat, heard you had a long night. We will talk about that later" Seto smirked and winked at his brother. Together one in the same, carbon copies, molted from the same clay, they both sough solace in each other.

**At the estate...**

Seto and Mokuba walked into a silence room wondering where everybody had gone. Yugi appeared from the kitchen with a cup of coca in his hand. Seeking Mokuba and Seto he jumped and glared at the two. "Seto you're back. Mokuba,"

"Where is he, where is Katsuya and whose car was that driving away?"

"Seto just calm down, you are only going to upset Joey and yourself. He needs to rest."

"Yugi what in the hell are talking about. Is Joey hurt? Dam it, Yugi where is he?"

Mokuba not waiting for an answer started to search the lower room. " Seto, first off you have to be calm. Joey's resting. Joey has a glass jaw of sorts. Mokuba hit an old injury, so it is a bit swollen and I called the doctor to make sure he's ok. Nothing is broken but he has to rest and they will pull the tooth when the swelling goes down."

" But the fights he is always in at school." Seto didn't understand this at all. Why did the doctor leave. He wanted 24 care for his love, only the best until this nightmare ended. Pull his tooth.

" Yea, but nobody ever came close to hitting him in the face Seto," Yugi turned around and started to walk down a hall.

"Come on Seto, I'll take you to him."They entered one of his many room and laying on his side, in the middle of a bed Katsuya dosed. Seto pulled up a chair and turned his swollen cheek so he could inspect the damage. He caressed his forehead brushing stray hairs from his face. How beautiful his angle looked. Long bronze lashes laying on his bruise cheek. Seto touched the blue-purple spot causing Joey to finch and open his eyes. Lashes fluttering in the fading light.

"Seto-baby, hold me." Seto reached out and pulled, Joey into his arms just a little to feel the contact of his body. Maybe he could ease the pain by just being there.

Mokuba and Yugi stood in the door frame. Mokuba expression pained .

"Mokuba," Joey called but a look of terror passed across his face. Yugi put up his hand as if to stop him from entering the room.

"Don't Yugi, Mokuba will not hurt me? Come here it's OK. I am not afraid of you Mokuba, We are friends, right." Mokuba sat on the opposite side of the bed with his head down he couldn't look at his friend. "Seto, Yugi you guys can leave us alone now. We need to talk for a moment."

Quietly Yugi closed the door, Seto still in his suit decided to take a shower and get a steaming cup of coffee. What a homecoming. Yugi found a chair and parked near the door still holding the hot cocoa.

"Joey, You lied to me, and I went crazy. I trusted you. I know that is not a reason to hit you but I did it anyway. I was so angry at you and Seto. Joey I am so sorry, but Seto said sorry is not enough and tears are for babies. But it is all I have to give you..." As he spoke Mokuba took courage and glance into Joey's beautiful hazel eyes. Hoping not to see hate in them.

"Mokuba , if you can just accept and maybe love me one day that's all I want. I did lie and like you I was so afraid of losing something so precious. Your brother, can you forgive me. It pained me everyday in school to deceive you, but to not see Seto would have been worst. Look what happened anyway. Being apart from him drove us both mad in our own ways. I never want to feel that again. Can I be your second big brother and be a real part of your family?" Joey looked at Mokuba with hope.

"Joey, yes, I always knew you were for Nii-sama. Does it hurt bad? Can I stay here with you?. I'll protect you, and get your medicine and water.

Joey smiled and pulled back the cover, but Mokuba decided to sleep at the end of the bed, so Joey could get some rest. Both fell asleep in their new found relationship.

After a long talk with the doctor who immediately Kaiba summoned back to the estate he felt a little relieve. At least Mokuba hadn't broken his jaw. He opened the door and found his two loves fast asleep. Not wanting to be left out, Seto just climbed in the bed content to be next to his lover.

Katsuya turned over and curled up closer waking up Mokuba who rubbed his eyes. " Oh its time for your medicine I'll go and get some water."

Seto gave Katsuya a quick kiss on his lips parting his mouth, just a little so as not to hurt his tender muscle. He snaked his hand under his shirt and massaged his chest to relax his puppy.

Mokuba came rushing in with the water, catching the kiss and the massage. He blushed and started to go. But Seto motioned for him to come and sit down..

"Hi Mokuba, get used to it your brother is very touchie,"

"What you are the one who doesn't wear clothes and ..."

Mokuba laughed at the thought of his brother chasing Joey around the mansion. "Joey does this mean you will be stating here with us. Please. I know why you don't want to. I know about the room."

All the color drained from Joey face and he turned away from the Kaiba boys." I just don't think I can do this.

Mokuba reached for Joey hand and held it tenderly watching both his brother and Joey. "I know you can because we love you so much. It doesn't matter about the past Joey. Seto did something stupid to hurt you but he never stopped loving you. I was here. He was a total bastard after you left.."

"Mokuba," Seto interrupted his brother, maybe this was a bit much. "Katsuya needs his rest."

"No its Ok, keep talking Mokuba," smiling Joey looked up at the teen.

"Really Joey, we have lots of rooms, maybe you can stay with me, or have your own wing, until you fill better. But Seto always told me. You can't run away, because if you do. When it finds you it will be worst. Only more trouble. Don't go Joey, I don't want Nii-sama turning into a asshole again everything..."

Joey started to laugh but his jaw reminded him of pain... ahhh... "

"Joey," Seto called out to him pulling the man back into his arms."You need to rest. We can talk about this later."

"No, its Ok," taking his medicine, he settled back in Seto embrace. "There is something I want to say. I'll stay, I can't think of any place else I want to go or be. You are so right Mokuba you give me strength." Seto smiled at his puppy.

"Seto would you mind if I go back to the stage. There is a song in my heart I have to sing. When I left I was so unhappy.

"Wondering when you would come back. Guess I have to get my guns out just in case there is a nut case wanting to grab you or something." Seto smirked.

"Really Katsuya you are going to sing again, Jube or ...you were so hot,"

"I'm coming back, Mokuba, Jube will sing again, only with joy in his heart. This is the concert I have longed to do for over two years. It will be the best."

Mokuba settled at the foot of the bed hoping not to be thrown out. Seto looked at Katsuya, "Happy homecoming love."

His eyes closed and he drifted off to dreams of the wonderful life ahead of him with his new family...

Bakura: "So you are going to put on that stupid concert after all."

Sherabo: That's what the story is really about. Anyway we will be sending out invitations to all of our fans and reviewers, so check your emails,

Joey: Can I put my picture on it, and Seto's to...

Sherabo: Joey its late and we need reviews, say thanks, everybody is reading this.

Joey: Thanks to you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it...hehehe

Sherabo: Katsuya...

Sherabo: Puts her head down and falls asleep...Good Night, Love you,,,,,muchssssss


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **My story is almost over can I own just a little. "Sorry the big guys said, Yu-Gi-Oh is and always will be the creation of Kazuki Takahashi, Songs are the property of Fleetwood Mac, and Carol King.

Reviews are most welcome as we come to a close. This chapter will be in two parts, enjoy as Seto continues to make a fool of himself. He can't help it...

Hey, I know I said one more but my fingers kept on going...enjoy ...please review...should we have a concert or not...

**SongBird: Why Seto, why?**

**Recap**:

His eyes closed and he drifted off to dreams of the wonderful life ahead of him with his new family...

The next few weeks were extremely trying for Katsuya, for you see his jaw decided to take a turn for the worst. Instead of the swelling going down, the whole side of his face blew up. Mokuba couldn't believe he'd cause such damage and Kaiba just remained pissed. How come he didn't know about his puppy's, glass jaw. Katsuya quietly took to writing notes and indulged himself in all the extra niceties, from the Kaiba's. Both were on their hands and knees, life was great. He used the time to write and rewrite his entire concert, perfecting all the elaborate ideas floating around in his head. Mokuba however started to sink into a depression over the affair, and decided maybe a little time away would lift his spirits.

"Joey, do you think Kaiba will let me go away for a while? It's to a camp a friend of mine goes to every summer. I've always wanted to go, but you know Nii-sama. Maybe with you here, you can watch him and keep him out of trouble." Mokuba had taken to spending afternoons perched on Joey's temporary bed side, sometimes just listening to music or playing some no nonsense video game."

The doctor restricted his talking for a few days, so Joey brought out his writing pen and paper, and started to scribble on a piece of paper. " What kind of camp is it and how well protected is it from the world? Please tell me all the kids are rich and famous? You know your brother." Joey wrote the word 'laughter'.

"Joey, please help me. I really can't stand to look at the damage that I've done to your face. I am so ashamed, I got to get out of here. Nii-sama, he's like a mother hen, he's driving me crazy. How can you stand it? Big brother, is always checking your pillow for firmness and puffing it up. Why the other night Nii-sama, fed you with a spoon. Geezzz... , I think he's the puppy. I never knew my big brother could be so love sick." Mokuba walked around the room glancing over Joey's shoulder, as he scribbled away on his writing paper.

"Who's the puppy and what joke did I miss?" Seto immediately walked over to Katsuya and kissed him on his good cheek. With both hands he examined his lovers' face and smiled briefly, because the swelling had gone down considerably." Katsuya would be talking and singing in about two days.

Joey motioned towards his paper and asked Seto to listen to his brother about getting away for a month or two. Summer vacation would be over in about two months, and the concert was a good month away. Mokuba worked hard running the business, so it was only fair to give him a break. Being around young teenagers would be wonderful and a chance for Mokuba to have fun, maybe make a few friends his own age. Joey started to hand Seto the note and quickly changed his mind. He just thought of something Seto would enjoy reading and he knew it would end all of Mokuba's worry about going away. Making sure Mokuba couldn't see his final words, he wrote them down quickly, in small letters for his lover to read.

"Joey motioned Mokuba to hand him a glass of water, from the dresser across the room and slipped Seto his private message.

Plus, Kaiba-baby, we could you know, be alone...blushes...lots of wild ...sex...and my jaw will be in great working order...blushes... I've missed running my tongue up and down your thick shaft. I want to feel your long slender fingers in my mouth, so tasty. Joey winked at his lover.

Seto adjusted his position on the bed and eyed Katsuya with mock suspicion."How long will this camp be, and do I know any of the boys, or owners of this place? " Seto's eyes were glued to Katsuya lips and remembrance of what he could do with his tongue. His groin started to ache. He needed to leave. Destination, a cold, cold, shower. Katsuya had him burning up inside.

" Nii-sama, every year Tristan attends at least one camp session. I've always wanted to go with him but you always have summer studies for me to do." Mokuba looked at his big brother and pouted. "I want to go this time before I get too old. Besides you do know one of the counselors, Nii-sama . His name is Raphael, from the Doma boys. Remember you and the guys saved the world, from Dartz's destruction. You told me Raphael was really a good guy under the influence of Dartz. Well, he joined the staff after the duel with Dartz and works with teens, who lead unusual lives. This is his first camp session and I have been invited to come, by Tristan. Raphael, does a lot of counseling to help teens get their lives together, after they have made it a mess. It's well protected and hidden deep in the mountain. Please Nii-sama."

It's a little sad to say, but the only thing on Seto's, mind were the words his lover wrote, on the slip of paper, he had buried in his suit pocket: alone...wild sex...tongue...lick... sex .. Katsuya had the power to make the CEO blush shamelessly. "Sure, when do you leave?"

Mokuba looked from Seto to Katsuya, his eyes wide with amusement. He didn't even tell Seto where it was or how expensive the camp would be. I don't think Nii-sama is even listening to me. " Hey, Big brother, the roof is falling down." It was obvious Katsuya promised something of a sexual nature to sidetrack his brother, to the point, he agreed to his going to camp.

" Gezz ...What did you write?" Mokuba rolled his eyes. " Must have been some description about weird sex games you two plan on playing while I'm sleeping. Katsuya only blushed as he watched his hot-blooded lover, exit the room. "Oh, one day you will understand, but now is not the time."

"Mokuba you never told me the name of the camp you are going to. I work with, teens all the time and especially young boys. I may have heard of it."

Mokuba face turned beet red, he had forgotten about Joey's involvement with the gay community, especially the Foundation of Lost Boys. 'Well, it was too late to back out now,' he may as well come completely clean.

" It's really low key and pretty private. I doubt you've heard of it. But it's respectable, so you don't have to worry about a thing. I'll leave all the information with Roland ...".

"Mokuba, wait just a minute," Joey frantically waved the paper in his face. "Why are you avoiding me?" Mokuba circled around the bed preparing to leave.

"It's called "The Connection." Mokuba turned to walk away, he had a lot to do. Also he hoped Joey didn't recognize the name of the camp, from his dealings with the Foundation of Lost Boys. Well, it was a little to late in the game now, he had been caught, just like a mouse in a trap. Katsuya stopped him dead in his tracks, his unused voice squeaked out muffled words.

"Mokuba, wait just a minute," Joey grabbed his jaw, and forced it to work. "What did you say? I know that camp very well, it's a discovery of sorts, finding out who you are, specifically gay boys." Joey raised his brow and pinned Mokuba down with his eyes. "Well, Mokuba does Kaiba know anything about this? Have you discussed your being gay at all? You never mentioned it was a camp for gay teens, and I am sure Seto would not approve. Did you think he wouldn't have found out?"

Mokuba tried to pout and use his sad eyes. Honestly Seto being so gay-illiterate wouldn't have guessed, or figured out the nature of the camp in a million years. He just didn't understand the gay connection at all. Seto lived in his neat and tidy world of black and white. "Joey, now is not the time to enlighten my big brother, on the facts of life."

Mokuba, this is not a game to take lightly. You are not going to put me in the middle of this."

"Joey, you're my friend to, I really need a little time to figure this out for myself. Please don't say anything about this."

Joey motioned for Mokuba to come back and have a seat on the bed. "Have you discussed your feelings with him at all or anyone?" Joey spoke above a whisper flexing his stiff jaw muscles, which he'd been working with, in secret, humming a few songs for the concert.

Mokuba looked at his friend debating how much he should tell Joey. Joey would not keep secrets from his brother, of that he knew for sure. " Well, Yugi and Yami sort of know a little bit about how I feel."

"What!!!!! Honestly Mokuba, you've told Seto's greatest rival in the duel monsters games and haven't spoken to your big brother, personally. Do you have a wish to die? Have you lost your mind?" Joey couldn't believe this was happening."You want me to keep this a secret from Seto. I'm not stupid, and neither are you. Just how confused do you think, I think, you are. That camp is very private, and the only way you could know about it is through deep association with the gay community, or in the loop. Mokuba, I was never confused about being gay, and I don't believe you are. So, tell me, why won't you talk to Seto?"

"Joey, you know Seto, he's just coming to terms with loving you. I don't think he is ready for this. Just give me this time along, please Joey, and I promise, I will talk to him when I get back." Mokuba smiled at his friend, hoping he would understand.

"Ok Mokuba, I will not say a word, but I want your promise to handle this. I don't like deceiving Seto in anyway. We have enough problems. Joey's heart told him this would end in disaster, but he also remembered how alone he felt at Mokuba's age, as he struggled with his secret attraction towards Seto. Just being around him, he would become aroused and dealt with the fact, he was attracted to a boy. In grade school, Joey would have major crushes on the male teachers, while his friends drooled over the women. Finally, figuring out his sexually, on his own he realized it was a lone world, but exciting if you knew where to go.

Mokuba had him and Yugi it seemed. He prayed it would be enough and that Seto would not murder them, because they knew first. A quick peck on the cheek, and Mokuba left. After all he'd talked Joey into keeping his secret, and now he needed to pack and get going to camp.

'I've got to get out of here,' thought Katsuya. Just one more day and I can start to practice singing and working at the studio."Kaiba-baby, I'm really ok, you can go to work," Kaiba had it bad, he spent too much time working at home, making it difficult for Katsuya to get any work done. Between Mokuba's secret and Kaiba's hovering, Katsuya was a nervous wreck.

"Ok Katsuya, I know you have work to do, but I insist you finish up early, so you can get your rest and we can have time together. What's the point of Mokuba going to camp, if we have all these people in the house, all the time? " Secretly, Kaiba loved the fact he was under doctors orders, no more talks about moving out, but all these singers, dancers, and stage hands had to go. It didn't matter where Kaiba went, somebody invaded his space and time with his lover.

According to Katsuya these were only dry runs, studio time started in a few days. Recapping the days event, at night started, often going into late hours. As an artist Katsuya spent all his waking time perfecting his craft, which explained why he was so good. This show was not going to be any different. It was plain to see this concert would set the music industry on fire.

Katsuya, now preferred to be called Jube on set, spent long hours designing his outfits and perfecting the new songs. Seto just couldn't understand why Katsuya drove everyone to their limits, after all this wasn't some business adventure, just a few hours of singing and dancing. Yet Katsuya expected nothing short of perfection from them over the next months. Sometimes due to late rehearsal sessions Katsuya top dancers stayed over night still discussing moves with the house bound singer. Seto's nerves were slowly riding on a very, very thin tight rope. Katsuya should have seen the next events coming a mile away.

Seto, not wanting to intrude at first started to spend more time at the office . But a man used to being in control of his possessions, including one sexy singer, he had his limits. Joey crossed the line after the third meeting with his crew. It became apparent he needed his own space, working at the mansion required too much effort.

One particular afternoon Seto walked in on a dance move Katsuya had been having trouble with. The dance move involved a lot of lower hip motion and grinding, giving the appearance of love making in motion. Katsuya's dance instructor, Ken, placed his hands on the singers' hips and physically moved them side to side adding a few bumps and grinds, to the fast paced music. One look from the sexy CEO and the instructor released Joey's hips, and backed away from the dancer. The CEO look bordered on hate and poor Ken had no idea what was going on. It was apparent to everyone, Joey never caught the glares Kaiba used on his cast, so he only smiled to see his lover home early. "Hi baby, come to see me work out." Joey excused the instructor and vaulted over to his lover and planted a juicy kiss on his cheek.

Seto still pissed with the dancing, politely asked Katsuya a question. "Why do you have to dance so close to these people? You know they could have some kind of disease, or something."

"Seto don't be so stuffy, I have always had a close relationship with the dancers. We have to understand each other to feel the music." He swayed his hips to an imaginary beat, " see we have to feel the same things, and know what the other is thinking."

Seto had an idea he knew what everybody thought and he didn't like it at all. All this touching was simply bull shit in his eyes.

Two days later an irrate singer stormed into the CEO's office, fire in his eyes. Seto talking on a conference line continued to conduct business. "Seto, we need to talk." Not waiting for a response, Joey pulled the ear phone from Seto ear, grabbed him by the shoulder, and dragged him into their private love nest.

Hands on his hips he faced a startled CEO with his anger. "Seto, have you lost your mind, or did you just have nothing else to do, besides pissing me off? Answer me, jerk. How dare you fire my dance instructor?" Katsuya couldn't believe the day could start so wrong. It was his first day back in the dance studio. However instead of finding his instructor practicing the new dances, to his surprise he saw a middle- aged woman stretching, on his practice bars. The woman, then informed Jube, she had been employed by Kaiba-sama, to replace his old teacher.

"Damn Katsuya, is this what the fuss is all about. I thought it was something important. Katsuya, I don't care what you say, that dance instructor should keep his hands off your hips, besides I found you a very qualified instructor. She has worked with the best dancers in the business, for years."

"Yes, I am quite sure Kaiba-baby, she is as old as sin, and moves like a turtle. I have worked with Ken for two years and it is not going to change, Kaiba-baby. Ken and I are a team, he understands me and I trust him not to hurt me, in anyway. This is business and you need to mind your own." Joey started to leave and Seto decided, to push the button.

"Listen, I will not have that guy in my house, do you understand, or any of them pawing on your body. I think that sort of dancing is not appropriate for families and young adults. Seto felt great, he'd finally released his pinned up emotions and express the only logical conclusion, to a mess. . Katsuya couldn't possibly think this was good business. Maybe the singer could see the logic behind his decision, to help him out.

"Fine Seto, I'm gone, I'll pack my bags tonight and move back to my suite." He drew the line at Seto, running his show. How dare he criticize his dancing, I'm Jube the pop singer of all times.

"Katsuya, get back here."

Katsuya jumped into his sports car and left the CEO calling his name. He headed straight for Grandpa's shop to find his friend, Yugi.

Joey walked right in and went upstairs to Yugi room, which he sometimes used as an office. He stood in the door frame and glazed at Yugi, with sadness in his hazel eyes. One look at Joey's tear stained face and Yugi knew Kaiba had upset, his friend.

Quietly, Yugi laid down the bills he'd been going over and held out his arms, to Joey. Joey walked right into them and set down at Yugi feet, laying his head , on Yugi's lap.

His voice a little muffled as he spoke, directing his words to the ground."Yugi, I need my rooms at the hotel to be reopened, I'm leaving Seto. I can't work at the mansion. You know the schedule, I will need over the next month to put on this show." Yugi could feel Joey's tears through his pants, he hated the way Kaiba continued to hurt his friend. Yugi also knew the two were star-crossed lovers, so he did what a friend would do, listen.

"Ok, what has the jerk done today? " Kaiba had truly been a control freak ever since they had returned from their little vacation, Joey could hardly breathe.

"I'm not going to let him bully me, anymore, Yugi. Can you believe he fired my dance instructor, and has sat up times for me to practice, at the studio? He's being a jealous fool and a jerk."

Yugi reached down and whipped a tear from his friend's face. " Hey, lets go to the studio. You always feel better after a work-out. I'll leave you there and come by in about an hour, after I open up your old rooms. After, we get you settled in, how about dinner with the cast and a card game or two?

They both left the game shop on different missions, with lighter hearts. Practice always helped Katsuya's moods and he needed to find a little peace. About an hour later Katsuya felt fine and realized he had to stay in focus, or he'd loose it all. Luckily Ken, his instructor had returned to the studio to pick up some personal belongings, so Katsuya talked him into coming back, and they started to practice in complete joy. Packing up early, waiting for Yugi, he ran into Seto standing in the door. Katsuya wondered how long Seto had been watching him, but he really didn't care. Ken still afraid for his life ran quickly by the CEO, and prayed Jube would work out their difference before someone got hurt.

"Hi baby," Seto tried to smile as he watched his lover move across the floor, gathering his towel and dance shoes. His intent was to barge in, shake some sense into Katsuya's head and make him come home. However, one look at the grace, in which his long, legged lover moved across the floor, and the patience Ken showed while coaching his lover, made Seto understand Ken's importance to the dance.

"Katsuya we need to talk.."

Ignoring the CEO, Katsuya continued to dress and clean up, "Seto I have nothing to say to you, right now. I am not going to change my mind. This is my business, Seto, you need to back off." Katsuya, knowing his blue eye dragon , could see a little sadness in Seto's eyes, and decided to give him a break. Katsuya walked over to his lover and touched his cold cheeks. " Kaiba-baby, this concert means so much to me. It's about us and I have to get it right. I need space. I can't do this under your rules. You think I am a nobody, but this is real and it's me. I created Jube and all that goes with him. You know Katsuya, but Jube is real and a big part of my life. He was all I had at one time. So trust me in this, I know what I am doing. You have to back off and let me handle this."

Seto was not prepared for this logical and serious Katsuya/Jube. So he gave the only answer, he could.

"Ok, maybe I was a little crazy firing your instructor, but when this concert is all done, promise me, this. Will you move back home with me?"

"We'll talk about it, after the concert. Come on Kaiba-baby, you can help me pack up things." He winked at Seto and...

Boom ..."What's going on here? Katsuya where are you" Seto voice rang in the darkness as his hands searched in the air for his puppy.

"Relax, I'm right here next to you. There's a flashlight about five feet to your left, hanging on the wall."

The room went completely black and voices, along with foot steps could be heard, coming from down the hall. "Joey," one of the technicians ran at full speed with a flashlight in his hands, calling out his name. He stopped right in front of the singer." Out of breath the tech started to speak in rapid English: The lighting system blew up again, the amps are just too strong, the auditorium is too small, wiring is shot, and your music is just too good for this dive. Should I go on?" A distance rumble could be heard as the lights flickered back to life. "Joey, this entire building is a joke."

Joey sat down on the floor at Kaiba's feet "What should I do? I have everything tied up in this production? Hell, we should have looked deeper into the building before we signed the lease."

Deep in thought, Joey knew he could get financing from other places, but he was on a tight schedule. Pulling out the contact and looking for a new place, would require time he did not have to give.

A huge smirk formed across Seto's face, finally something he could do, and not be a nuisance. "Hay love, I have a solution for you." He reached down and lifted Katsuya up into his waiting arms. I believe I can take care of the concert hall, but in return you come back home."

"No Kaiba, I will not be taken in by you like that, just stand in line with everyone else would wants to make a deal, buy me off." Katsuya walked away pissed all over at Kaiba. 'Why did everybody what to make a deal involving his body? I'll do this on my own he vowed,' pushing pass Kaiba as he walked down the hall.

"Ok, baby, I'll help just because I love you. Is that the right answer?"

Joey looked back and decided, maybe he'd kept the CEO after all. If Seto continued to give the right answers, and treat him with a little respect, he could have everything he wanted from Katsuya and more. "Ok, money-bags, but you keep away from my dance studio..."

The concert was to take place at the music center, but due to Kaiba's intervention everything changed. Kaiba arranged to use the nation's largest center-dome. He had it upgraded with state of the art equipment, including wide screen TV's placed outside the auditorium. The music and sound effects were handled by the best and under Joeys' instructions. Kaiba even installed a special balcony for the Foundation of Lost Boys. The balcony came complete with concession stands, selling American hot dogs and popcorn. On the concert night, Kaiba arranged for everything to be free for all of Katsuya's guest. Kaiba knew how much these boys meant to his lover, they were like his extended family.

To the right of the stage, Kaiba installed a special box designed strictly for his own personal viewing. Inside the box, the walls were lined with blue velvet curtains, and large comfortable leather seats, were positioned on the wooden floors. Kaiba arranged to have cheeses, candies, and wines imported from Spain served to the guest, sharing his box on the night of the concert. The delicacies would be served on china and the wine in crystal goblets. He also arranged to have his favorite food served during intermission, beef fillet with foie gras sauce. Just a sample to sooth his taste buds. The real party would begin after the concert, at an exclusive club. Seto, private guest list consisted of Mokuba and Sugoroku Mutou. He drew the line at the gang. No way in hell would Kaiba listen to talks of undying friendship, all night. At least Mutou would know how to behave in public.

The crew worked around the clock, under the constant eye of Jube. Jube had returned in full force. His cast had no idea of the drama surrounding the singers life, over the past few months, so his moods were always accepted as part of the stress involved with bringing the show to life. Why, Seto, top CEO in the city, lurked around the studio, only lent to gossip, and speculation, which you kept to yourself.

The concert tickets sold out the first day they went on the Internet. Websites started to pop up everywhere, advertising the come back of Jube. Reservations at the hotels were booked as fans started to arrive weeks in advance, trying to get a glimpse. One month passed and Jube was almost ready. The new album, to be release on the eve of the concert already couldn't keep up with the pre-sales.

Rumors flew all over the city. Jube had become the talk of every lounge, bathroom, break room, and office across the city: "I heard he's been sick.,... no, he had a face lift,... face lift, he's to young for that...well, anyway he's back."

"Man did you see that billboard. He's just too cool. Look, they are putting up the latest billboard now."

WOW...Just over the city hall building, the construction workers pasted the latest billboard of Jube the singer, for all to see. It was a life size picture of the singer, in his Harlem pants and his signature backless shirt. Jube allowed his hair to be braided in a long thick ponytail, which wrapped around his upper body. The braid tied off with a bright pink ribbon, completed the picture of seduction. His eyes sparkled, emerald green filled with allure and mischief, begged to welcome you into his world. To top it off he was poised on top of his blue eyes baby grand piano, ready to take you away, to paradise. Sometimes fans just stood looking at the billboards for hours, just to be in his world.

Just a few more things to rap up and Jube was ready. Setting in Yugi's office behind the dance studio, the two talked over the last promotional project. This project they kept a secret from Kaiba, because he would not understand. Now, after it was almost complete, Joey had a few reservations, he needed to get reassurance from Yugi.

"Yugi I am not so sure about this, man. I have got to explain this article before Seto sees it."

"Joey, I really doubt Kaiba reads magazines, unless it has to do with making money. You have nothing to be ashamed of anyway. Joey, you could put these pictures in 'Home and Garden'. These are the best pictures you have ever taken and they are very tasteful."

"Then why do I feel so afraid, Yugi?"

"Easy, you're in love with a control freak. If you really feel that bad I'll see if it is not too late to cancel the deal."

"No way Yugi, I only have this last shoot to do and the interview is already completed. I have given my word." It would be great for his production company, the article would bring in over fifty thousand American bills. Joey could open up a new center for his boys and rebuild the old, with his own money. This feeling gave him great joy. Jube agreed to interview with Boys on Boys Press. It would be his first interview in over one year and an exclusive. The article included two full paged pictures, a free cd, featuring his newest song and a centerfold.

"Yugi, not a bad deal for a street mutt." Joey smiled thinking about Seto's pet name for him in high school."

"Joey, don't, you were always special to me, and you always will be. I'm right by your side. I know that is not the same as your lover, but you will always be first in my life."

"Will Yami may have something to say about that," Joey blushed thinking about his little friend in love with the spirit.

"That's the really cool thing, Yami knows how I feel about you and he understands. It makes me love him even more, because he believes and trusts me."

"Thanks man, I needed that," Now with a new resolve Joey went into the studio to finish the final shoot. He would think about handling Seto later.

**mean while in a bathroom at Kaiba Corp.**

The public still didn't really connect Jube/Joey and Seto as a couple, so conversations flowed freely around him, especially in the bathroom, which he rarely visited at work. Two guys were in a stall on lunch break doing whatever and Seto had been alerted to their activities over the past two weeks, so he decided to investigate. He followed the young men in after they entered about ten minuets later. Kaiba could smell the aroma of cigarettes and beer, 'damn fools,' he thought. Well two less employees working for him.

The guys were just smoking and looking at pictures of Jube, together. Seto could hear the rustle of paper, in the farthest stall to the left. "Hey, look at this picture man, he is so hot. Man if I could meet him," a voice deep with age, whispered to a younger male.

From Kaiba's position, in the next stall he could hear the younger man turn pages, apparently from the magazine they were sharing, with Jube's pictures in it.

"Hay I can't wait for the next issue of Boys on Boys Press. Did you know Jube is going to be the centerfold? It comes out next week, a day before his concert. The magazine is already a sell out. Seto didn't really recognize the voice, it didn't matter anyway, they were both, history. How dare they talk about his lover in such a crude manner?

" The younger boy took another drag off the illegal smoke and passed it to his friend. "I'm going to stick that picture on my ... and pretend it's Jube, riding it...ride...ride..."

"Man you are one sick bastard." the older man said.

"You'd love to screw him too, he's so hot..."

"Seto slammed the door and quickly left the building with murder on his mind. 'Centerfold, what the hell had Katsuya gotten mixed up into. What is this 'Boys on Boys Press', sounds illegal to me? Busting into Katsuya's private studio, he met Yugi in the hall going over some papers.

"Yugi where is he, I can tell by the look on your face, you are hiding something." True he had things on his mind, all hell was about to break out. Seto just walked in on the last photo session for the magazine, and it involved partial nudity. The set was closed, which explained why Yugi posted himself outside.

"Seto, Joey is very busy right about now. I will tell him you came by." Yugi's eyes drifted towards a side door, hoping Seto would just leave.

"Yugi I know all about the magazine, so what is he doing posing for a centerfold ? This must have been your insane idea, Katsuya would do anything so stupid. Why are you shaking?" Seto didn't care for this and he wanted answers now. Yami forever watchful didn't like Kaiba's tone of voice with his lover. He struggled to come out, and Yugi shook with anger, to keep him in.

Down the hall a door opened and out walked a young man with an empty cup in his hands, he appeared to be holding some clothes.

"Yugi, Jube wants some cold water to drink, and he said to give you these, he wanted the pink pants, not the white set. Could you please bring them to him? He also said to tell you, they will be finished in about fifteen minutes. Oh... I didn't know you had company. I'll go and get the outfit, just tell me where it is.

The young boy turned toward the tall man, who looked directly at the clothes in his hand. " Hi, mister if you are here for the shoot, you might want to take off that long coat. It's really hot in there, even with the fans going." Yugi face turned crimson red.

Seto turned, and made a bee line for the opened door, inside Jube looked up from the bed he was laying on, all the color drained from his face, as a single word escape, his lips, "Seto." Almost tumbling to the floor, he jumped up, causing the silk sheet to fall to the floor, exposing a fair amount of flesh.

In the excitement the photographer's camera clicked a final picture of Joey's partially nude body as the photographer went flying against the wall, from the force of Seto's right- handed punch. Everyone else to afraid to move cowered on the spot, gaping at the partially nude boy. Eyes slowly drifted up to Kaiba and then to the unconscious photographer laying on the floor up against the wall. Witnesses to Kaiba's rage consisted of Yugi, one make-up artist, and the assistant to the photographer.

Joey, grabbing the silk sheet to cover his body, briskly walked over to Seto and reached up to punch his lights out. Seto grabbed his arm in a deadly grip, he was so disgusted. Both dragons glared at each other locked in a deadly combat of wills. "Let me go, Kaiba."

Seto, shaking with rage, released his lover's arm, but not his glare, his anger, remained in tack. "Katsuya look at you. You call that an outfit. It doesn't even cover your ass. I got here just in time, before you made a complete fool of yourself." Seto thought his decisions were right but his arrogance always got him into trouble.

Katsuya tightens the sheet around his waist, and walked over to the photographer, his long time friend of many years. "Yoji," please wake up," Yoji was the only man he trusted with taking photos of his body. At first he appeared to be really hurt, but the photographer started to moan and his eyes fluttered open.

Confused eyes look up into emerald green eyes, and Jube let out a sigh."Yoji, I am so sorry. Yoji had been a friend to friend to Joey long before Jube was born. He knew many of the singers secrets."

Joey continued to revive his friend, with soothing words, he cradled his head in his own hands. "Seto just leave. I think you have done enough for one day. Everybody out, except Yugi. Will you get Yoji some water, please."

Seto was so hot and the mutt was actually ignoring him and giving orders. "No wait just a damn minute. No body is going anywhere, until I say so. Jube or Joey, whatever your name is, you can't throw me out, you little idiot. It's my money you are using and guess what, this concert is off. O.. ..F..F. I've had it with this show. It's over, Katsuya Jonouchi, O...V...E...R... I have had it: dancers all over my house, your picture all over the damn city, toilet room chats, and now nude photos in porno magazines. Enough!! This concert is off. I am not going anywhere."

Katsuya helped the photographer up from the floor, onto his feet. He dragged him to the door and looked back at Seto. Katsuya really hated to cry in front of everybody, but Seto could make him so damn mad at times. Now his legs were shaking and he reached for the pink outfit the little assistant brought in through the door. Slipping into the pants and throwing the muscle top over his head, he regained some of his composure and started to talk. "Idiot, Seto, you're the fool, in my life. You think everything is black and white. Your way or no way. I have had it with you. When have you ever asked my opinion, or considered my feelings first in anything we do? Everything is clear to me, I will do this concert and you can go to hell. Stay here and think about that.

Katsuya looked at his friends and picked up Yoji's camera. At least it was in one piece. "Come on Yogi, let's get some ice on that jaw." Katsuya looked back at his lover one last time. He picked up the little BEWD plush and threw it at Seto, hitting him square in the face. "Take that too. I've had it with you and your jealous rages." Quietly Katsuya left the studio leaving a shocked CEO.

Yugi gasp, Seto just canceled the show, could he really do that?...

Hey I wrote this during the day, I hope you all like it,

Thanks and review, Let me know should the concert go on or should Seto have his way, It's up to the reviews...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi one day picked up a pen /pencil and through his love for games he created a wonderful story called YUGIOH. Thanks for allowing me to have so much fun using your creation to write my story. Fleetwood Mac: Songs Christine McVie, and quotes from Rumours and the Dance.

Wow, to my fans of Songbird I am most humble you continue to enjoy Jube/ Joey and Seto, Yami/Yugi. As we come to a close Jube is back for his concert and feelings will be hot. Seto has to come to the reality of what he wants and understand you have to give. Damn he is so stubborn. Smiles. Yugi and Yami, well maybe one day Yami will have a body, but that's another story. All my fans look for your invitations they will be in e-mails, a special invitation to the concert and after party. **Lemon Alert**

Without further ado I present Chapter 18, My Bridge, My Breeze

Recap:"Yugi gasp, Seto just canceled the show, could he really do that?

Joey and Ken left the studio with Ken, his photographer, leaning on Joey's arm for support. It was so very painful thinking Seto's actions brought such injury to his gentle and close friend. It was a known fact, the CEO could be ruthless, especially in business, but to attack his friend was just to much for Joey to understand. Joey took Ken to a local emergency clinic so they could x-ray his jaw, just to confirm it wasn't broken. Feeling so responsible and still very upset Joey took Ken to his hotel room and settled him in a bed in a spare room he kept for the guest and friends.

Usually the guest was always Yugi, because of the concert and all the after hours work which needed to be complete by the two friends and business partners. The room was littered with papers, which Joey just moved to one pile on the floor and tried his best to comforted Ken with more apologies.

Ken softly spoke, removing the ice pack Joey insisted he place on his jaw. "Joey, it really is OK. I'm fine, you know. I really think you should go and talk to Kaiba-sama. Your boyfriend really seems to be confused and hurt," almost like he had no idea at all what was going on. Ken could see the truth of Joey's actions in his eyes. Why did he keep the session, a secret from Kaiba?

Joey walked over and stood to his full height in front of Ken, his voice rose to a high pitch.

"What! Ken how could you think of that Jerk, Kaiba now! You are lucky to be talking at all.

Ken looked at his friend and continued to try and make the love struck singer understand everybody had a part in this drama. "Man, that guy, Kaiba-sama, he's that big ass CEO of Kaiba Corp, right. Man, Joey, that guy he's the one, isn't he?" He's the one you loved all that time when I met you two years ago, am I right?"

Joey who had been pacing back and forth across the floor, stopped and glared at Ken. "Joey, I know you love him, it's in your eyes, every time he comes to the studio, you glow. Did you tell him about the photo shoot? My goodness Joey, how could you not tell him. It's only natural he wouldn't understand, especially if he didn't know anything. Joey, he protects and watches over you so closely and tenderly. You are so hot and he's just jealous," Ken blushed as he continued to speak. " I'm not sure if I would want my lover to pose for a centerfold."

Joey smiled and decided it was time to tease his friend. "Lover, who's the lucky guy, Ken? Jube skipped over and blatantly jumped into Ken's lap. He begins tickling the startled man until tears ran down both their faces. When Yugi walked in, frustrated from his argument with Seto, they were both rolling around on the bed and fell to the floor, exhausted but happy. Seeing his friends rolling around on the floor was unexpected.

"Yugi, Ken has a lover, did you know?" Joey rose from the floor and took a deep breath. He was a little winded form tickling Ken. Next he walked over to his dearest friend gave him a little kiss on his cheek, because he looked so upset. "Yugi's normal cool and calm face, glowed with concern and worry, even his brow was wrinkled. "Ok, Yugi, I know this has something to do with Seto. Talk to me, what else had he, done?"

. "Joey, Kaiba has canceled the concert or did you forget. I don't think this is the time for games. I tried to talk him out of it but he was so damn stubborn. I don't know what the hell he's going to do? Joey, he's like a wild animal all because you really pissed him off and you walked away with another man. You should have been there. After you left the studio, Kaiba went crazy. You'll probably have to convince the crew yourself to come back, because everybody was scared shitless and couldn't get out of the studio fast enough."

Joey walked away from Yugi, and went back to the bed where he sat next to Ken. " I pissed him off? Well, what about my feelings, and he could have really hurt Ken. Why are you defending Kaiba anyway? Both of you are acting like this is all my fault."

**Flashback to studio, earlier. . .**

Seto couldn't believe Joey left with that damn photographer, and completely ignored his orders. So the confused and frustrated lover took his anger out on the first person he could find, Yugi.

"What the hell are you looking at, Yugi?" Why don't you follow your little friend? While you're at it, maybe you could do a twosome and demonstrate how to play with some of those sex games you keep hidden in your desk drawer."

Yugi started to leave, but looking at the crew he found the courage and spoke to the CEO, "Maybe, it's something you said, Kaiba. You, can't go around threatening and hitting people like that!" Screamed Yugi.

"Well, I just did, Yugi." The old devil returned to Kaiba's heart, and he felt just like a cornered animal, ready and poised to attack. Seto opened his laptop and started pounding on the keys without a care whom he hurt. Yugi walked closer to the CEO, and taking his life in his hands he looked over Kaiba's shoulder and tried to read the screen.

"Since you're probably too short to see and to dumb to understand, let me explain what I am going to do. First I will e-mail all of the sponsors and have them pull out. Next I've decided to cut Joey's access to funds in my account. I will not sink another dime into this concert. Joey is out of control."

Yugi recoiled back as if he had been struck. "Kaiba you have no right, this is Jube's concert and not yours. He has worked too hard for this."

"Shut up Yugi! I have heard enough . Damn!" The power went out on the laptop, it seemed to have frozen. The only thing in front of Kaiba now was a blank screen. Yami, forever watchful of his light, decided Kaiba was the one out of control, and his job was to intervene. Yami didn't care for Kaiba's tone. "Listen, Kaiba, you aren't giving Joey any credit for making his own decisions, or for the success he had made of his life."

"Oh shit, not you! " Hollowed Kaiba. "Don't you have any other thing to do, other than to get in my business? I don't need a lecture from a bodiless spirit who has mind-sex with a wimp." Seto tried to reboot his laptop but all the power was gone. Kaiba, known for his temper, became so irrate, he succeeded in only throwing the useless laptop against the wall. Next with his fist and feet he broke all the camera equipment, tripods, and backdrop scenery in sight. Out of breath, but feeling better Kaiba gathered the remains of his laptop, his dignity, and walked out of the studio which he had just trashed. Turning around for one last look, he spoke to Yami. "This is not over,Yugi. If he wants to continue this relationship, I will not have him pose for that magazine, and further damage his reputation and mine, and that's final. I suggest you make sure he understands this, bye."

**Flash back ended. . . . **

Yugi looked at the grief-stricken singer and sighed. "Yugi, he was so cruel." I believed he would have called all the sponsors and convinced them to pull out, but Yami froze his computer, before he could complete anything. But that is not going to last for long. Joey, what are we going to do?" Whispered Yugi to the two young men, both staring, at him in shock.

Ken rose from the bed and took his camera from the table. With shaking hands, he started to remove the film, with the intent of destroying the negative. Ken like many others feared the CEO and preferred not to incur his anger. Joey anticipating his move grabbed the film and held it tightly to his chest. "Ken, don't do this. I'm not a fool. These pictures are some of your best work, I will not let you destroy it because I have a boyfriend who is acting like a first class a jerk." Joey's eyes traveled from Yugi's look of concern, to Ken's look of fear, both his friends wondering what Joey planned on doing. "There is nothing wrong with what I've done. Ken, I made a promise after my father and Pegasus misused me for their own purpose that I would be my own person and try to find my own happiness. I will not let anyone control my life again." He voice drifted off to a whisper as he spoke, remembering a long ago past, " Seto hurt me deeply a long time ago. And its looks like, it hasn't ended. I want my happiness to be with Seto, but ..."

Joey took the film and handed it back to Ken. He walked over to the sliding glass doors leading out to the patio and continued to speak. "Yugi, Ken, I will publish the article and the pictures will be distributed as planed. As for the concert, well I am not giving up." Joey turned to Yugi with all the determination he could gather and spoke. "Yugi If he tries to stop us, then I will sue his ass. I am not afraid of Seto. We will use every last dime I have. Damn, I've been poor all my life, so what's new. This show is for all my fans, and most importantly for the boys I love so deeply. We can't let them down. All that is left is one rehearsal, and the final lighting run through."

Joey stepped out into the fresh air and stretched his arms above his head. He then brought them down around his sides and hugged his own body, gripping his sides tightly. "Damn him, he's so damn stubborn. I hate him, but I love him so much. He just can't tell me what to do. I won't have it, never." Joey voice rose in anger but it quivered in pain. "Yugi, tell me, am I wrong?"

Yugi, looked at the floor and twisted his fingers together, and tried to force his true feeling back in the secret corners of his mind. He learned to mask some of them even from Yami. Although Yugi loved Yami, he was still so much in love with Joey. Joey's pain and suffering he took as his own and always would. Yugi wanted to make love to his friend and sent Seto packing. But instead he knew supporting Joey in breaking free would be the best thing to do. Joey's happiness would always come first.

"Joey, we will open the doors on the night of the concert as planned. Final rehearsals will be next week. And you can take a day off for yourself." Yugi smiled at his weak determination and winked at Ken. "Joey if you want to continue with this concert, then we will support you all the way."

"Yeah, and the magazine will be released the day after the concert, along with the new album." Don't forget the concert goers will get a copy of the magazine and the album the night of the show. Yugi could hear the trembling in Joey's voice so he walked over and embraced Joey around his waist with his small arms. Ken, followed his lead and hugged him from behind and wrapped his long arms around Joey's shoulders. Joey nuzzled his neck and rested his head on Ken's upper chest. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

After a few minutes of comfort passed, the singer whispered to his friends between sobs... "Why do I have to be in love with the biggest jerk on this planet? Yugi, maybe we are not meant to be together. He's always hurting me, and I am a failure in his eyes."

Yugi shook his head and said, "Joey, it's not so bad. The concert is ready and I know things will work out OK. We are with you all the way, baby. Look, I am going to review the line up and reassure everyone you will continue with the show. Ken, well, it looks like you have a deadline to meet with a magazine."

Ken looked at Joey, the man who had given him so much over the past two years. There was no way in hell would he let him down. "Yeah, Joey, I will bring you the final layout tomorrow morning, later, dude." Ken walked out, hoping he would live through this.

Yugi looked at his friend and knew there was nothing else he could say or do. Joey needed to be alone and sort out his feeling, just to make it through the night. Without being asked he walked out of the singer's room and prayed silently, in hopes they would be able to make it through the week and the concert. Joey removed his shirt and jeans and crawled into the bed. The door to the patio was still open and a breeze blew in. The breeze brushed over his chest and he closed his eyes in a vain attempt to relax. Instead his mind drifted to another breeze ...

**Flashback...Lemon alert**

Seto and Katsuya had skipped school, using Seto influence with the school and he drove them outside the city limits to a small private beach. Katsuya stripped down to his bikini briefs and jump into the warm ocean water. Seto watched his lover's body glide over the waves and decided he needed some attention of another kind. His need for Katsuya consumed him all morning. Seto struggled with being gay and with his attraction to the boy. He denied it in his mind, but Kats, (his private pet name) kept coming back, always with his face aglow and ready to please. 'Damn, didn't he even care what people would say,' though Seto. Seto refused to admit Katsuya was in his blood and he would always be committed to him. Seto waved to the slender youth to come in out of the water, the briefs were glued to his body dripping with water, only served to elevate the CEO's lust up a notch higher. Seto would think about being gay another day. Seto pulled Kats down on the blanket he had arranged on the beach for their comfort, he couldn't wait any longer. His desire needed to be satisfied , now.

Seto's movements were harsh and demanding, he pinned Katsuya's hands on his sides and with his lips moved over the salty and wet taut skin of his warm neck. Seto used his teeth and bit down hard on the boy's neck, and started to suck the bruised area. He growled as he tasted blood and continued to assault the boy with his tongue all the way down to Kat's nipples. Katsuya cried out his name. " Nnnnn...Seto" Seto licked each nipples and watched with hungry eyes as the tips stood erect and changed to the deepest of rose. Katsuya's natural scents of peaches and apples seem to fill the air and float on the breeze with every moan that escaped from his mouth.

"Seto, ...aghh...," Katsuya moaned, and struggled to free his hands, but Seto held him firmly down. Seto loved to hear Katsuya moan and quiver underneath him and his scent drove the CEO crazy. He parted Katsuya's legs with his knees and roughly rubbed the sensitive skin through the bikini briefs. Katsuya erection ached and he felt like he would explode. Seto released his puppy's hands, so Katsuya reached up and removed Seto's briefs dragging them down below his powerful hips. Seto's cock popped out hard and ready. Katsuya never tired of looking at the beauty that belonged to his lover and anticipating the feel of him inside as he completely filled his body. His heart began to thump... thump... and slowly Katsuya raised his hips off the blanket and Seto pulled down his briefs; he eyes clouded with lust never left the sight of Seto cock.. Both youth were naked and heated. Without taking his eyes away from Katsuya taut nipples, Seto reached for the lub hidden under the blanket, and next inserted two finger into Katusya's anus.

"Ahh. . . Aahh...," Katsuya shivered and open his legs wider.

"Seto... annn ..." He closed his mouth as he tried to muffle his crys, but he couldn't..."ahhhhhh ..." Katusya didn't remember the third finger, but he hear the words.

"I'm going in. . . . Katsuya...Ah. . .ahhhh." Seto cried out Kats's... name as he grasp his own cock and guilded it into his lover, with a deep thrust he filled Katsuya's waiting anus. In the next moment Katsuya body was lifted up and he could feel a breeze go over his chest. He flinched as Seto thrust upward into his body.

"Yes, Seto, deeperrr...ahhh.!!!" Katsuya now in Seto lap bit Seto's neck and sucked while his lower body shivered with each thrust of Seto's hard cock.. Katsuya felt the breeze flow over his heated body, but Seto was nowhere near finished. He shivered at the thought of what lay next.

Seto whispered in his hear," I'll take you like the wind, I'll take you in the sky, my Kats." The breeze continued to flow over his chest. Katsuya trembled at the words, "ahhhh..."

Seto sighed,"shhhh...Katsuya!!!"

**Flash back over...Lemon over...**

Katsuya felt asleep and dreamed of his lover, but this time instead of crying and wishing, he convinced himself he would make it through.

The Concert

Fans were lined up around the hall and still arriving. Some had even camped out in hopes of last minute cancellations. Every TV station and radio station, in Japan promised live coverage for the viewers and listeners. Tonight the world belonged to Jube. The money from the ticket sales alone would open up new centers around the country, for his lost boys. Yet, why was he so unhappy. Joey and Yugi set in the dressing room preparing last-minute touch ups to his make-up and costume. Spending private time together before a concert happened to be a ritual the two friends preformed. To the world Jube was perfection, only Yugi understood the small lost boy inside the body of the man. Tonight the boy fought to come out and Yugi struggled to keep him buried. The sadness in Joey's hazel eyes could not be hidden by the green contacts, and they had less that two hours to get it together.

"Joey, you'll be just fine, I know it." Yugi adjusted a curl around his ear and looked deeply into the green contacts Joey used for Jube the singer. It had been months sense his friend wore his hair black and added the small black mustache for effects. It was almost scary to see the old singer back.

"He's not coming, is he? You don't have to say it. I know he's not here. Yugi, did you know I can feel his presence before I see him enter a room. Did I ever tell you about the times we spent in our private space in his office they were the best times of my life? No one knew we were in love and the secret somehow made it sad, yet exciting. I remember the tatoo on my shoulder of our two dragons mating, Joey pointed to his shoulder and ran his fingers over the barren space. Now only a bare shoulder highlighted in shimmering bronze makeup could be seen, buried in a rose.Yugi, did I tell you about the sunset over on the island we visited after Seto rescued me from Pegasus. We lay on the cool sands on the beach and he made love to me. Oh yeah, I wrote you a letter about how he makes me feel."

Joey started to shake and Yugi held him close for a minute. Yugi, It's worst this time because I have seen the beauty behind his coldness. I feel such comfort in his arms, even when he's pissed at me Seto lets me in. This time he has really locked the door to his heart. Did I tell you we won first prize in a dance contest, the crowd said we floated on air, I was too weak to stand and Seto carried me to the car..." Joey's voice drifted off into a soft whisper and his words came out one at a time followed by sighs...When I was lost in the shadows it was Seto's voice and spirit that called out to me and brought me back." Joey's lip started to quiver, he was going to lose it.

"Don't, Joey, you'll ruin your make-up if you start to cry. Joey, now transformed back into the singer Jube looked up into the eyes of his friend. He was sitting at his dressing room table and trying to adjust the long rope of pearls and diamonds which adorned his back.

Yugi stood in front of the singer and cupped his soft face in his hands. "Baby, you are not going to like what I have to say, but you need to listen to me. Joey, you had a life before Seto and you will go on without him. He's not everything, beside you did survive when he left you before. Is he really worth all this shit? You have a responsible to the world. So many are depending on you. What about everybody out there? What about yourself ? We have come so far and I said I would always be here for you. I'll never leave you, don't my feelings mean anything to you? You're crying over that selfish jerk and listen, listen, damn it! All those people out there chanting your name, waiting to hear your voice. You've got to let Joey stay back here and remember you are JUBE!!!! A singer who's voice will make history tonight. Listen!! In less that one hour they will be chanting your name.

Joey struggled to believe in Yugi's words. The battle had raged in his heart all week, but doubts and feelings of his longing to be with Seto clouded his mind. The singer was physically trying not to fall apart, and he had lost four pounds. 'I know you are right, my friend,' thought Joey. " I will make it through the night," he smiled. "Oh Yugi, you are the best and I'm being so selfish. I'll be fine, just give me a minute, OK."

Yugi released Jube but not before he stroked the long black braid which glisten like black pearls in the moon light, and walked out of the dressing room, he thought about the conversation he had had earlier with Seto in his office. Yami convenience him to give it one last try, for Joey's sake, because Joey was falling apart.

A few days before: Seto Office

Yami stormed into Seto office a few days ago using magic to bypass the guards and secretary. When he entered the office, Yami took over and to his surprise found the CEO slumped over his desk. Could it be possible Kaiba was just as miserable as Joey? 'Damn, he looks so bad, serves him right,' thought Yami with a smirk on his face.

"Kaiba, we have to talk, so get your ass up and listen." Yami, loved kicking Kaiba in his ass, because he had caused his Yugi so much sorry over the past week.

"Damn it, to hell, who let you in?" Kaiba growled at Yugi.

"You would have to be a fool to not know why I am here." Well, the concert is on, and you need to know it will be one fantastic show, even without your support. Seto, it never was about the money. It's you and your ways. Look at this, Yami tossed the Boy on Boys magazine at Kaiba. What do you see? Yugi brought a copy of the magazine and convinced Yami to use it as leverage while he spoke to Kaiba. The article on Jube spoke of a lonely boy who with hard work and drive became a well loved and respected singer. Jube's voice range and tenor placed him among the great opera singers. But his true heart lay in his devotion to charities, especially the Lost Boys. Jube was well respect among the industry and fans across the country. It was only a matter of time before the world knew of his greatest.

The centerfold was truly tasteful and elegant, it only showed the beauty of his true spirit. The photos were a work of art, some of Ken's best photography. Ken would receive many offers after this for special assignments.

"Kaiba all his life Joey has been put down and beaten, even you had a fair share, yet this one thing he wanted to do, you didn't even try to understand. This," Yugi pointed at the magazine, "belongs to Joey and you want to control it, and destroy him over something he should feel proud about. Guess what Kaiba, he really doesn't need your money, to get the concert hall. You're such an ass. Joey doesn't need you as much as you think, the problem is he doesn't know it. I have turned down invitations from wealthy men and women just wanting his company. You're all he thinks about and loves with all his heart." Yami frowned at the statement.

"There are suitors out there who would want to date and marry Joey, but he has turned them down and closed himself off waiting and wanting and hoping you would come back into his life. Kaiba are you really going to be this cruel and leave him alone, again? In a few days he will have to appear in front of thousands and he needs you to be there for him."

Seto raised his head and looked up at the spirit. Next he rose from his desk chair and walked over to a window. Seto ran his hands through his head and spoke indirectly to Yami. "Yami, Yugi whoever the hell you are, I have heard enough from you to last a life time. I don't need any more lectures."

"This isn't Yugi, its Yami and I will say what I must. Remember, to me you are still my priest who can't keep a lover happy, it appears in the past or present. Damn, Seto, he needs you. I wish it were different, but if you leave now, Seto, it will crust him completely."

Seto turned around and lashed out at the duelist, "I told him it was over if he did this concert. Joey knew how I felt."

Yami couldn't believe Seto could be so selfish. He even believed his own bullshit. Would he and Yugi have times of complete stupidity like this. 'Ok, maybe I will appeal to his sense of honor and pride; maybe business, that he understands,' though Yami.

"Kaiba, thousands of people are depending on him. Joey has commitments to his crew, their families, his foundations and his loyal fans. You would expect him to walk away, simply because you say so. What kind of business man would do that. Joey is strong, every day I see him struggle and die, a little bit more inside. Don't you think he knows he might lose you forever? Yet he goes on for all the people depending on him." Yami could feel Yugi pushing through their mind-link to get out. Well, he had said all he could, so why not let his light have a chance.

Yugi, proud as ever walked over to Seto and directly looked at him in the eyes, "If you are going to leave Joey, then it's best you do it now, when he's at his lowest and most fragile. Kick him when he's down, at least you 're being yourself, that's something he will always have to remember you by."

"See you around, Kaiba," Yugi walked to the door and left Kaiba with a final word, "I'll pick up the pieces of his broken heart, at least this time I know the reason. No more begging from you, bye. I've got a friend to help, and a concert to finish." Yugi opened the door to leave and remembered the package he had left by the door. "Oh yeah, this is for you. Joey, left the package at the studio and ask me to get rid of it since you wouldn't be needing it. Must be important he cried after I took it.

In of Flash back

Yugi only hoped he had gotten threw to Kaiba and maybe he would come, because he didn't think Joey would last the night. Down the hallway leading to Joey's private rooms Yugi hear voices. Somebody was arguing with the guards leading to Jube's dressing room. "Hey, don't you realize who I am, I have a special pass."

Yugi recognized the voice and ran around the corner to greed his special friend, " Hey Mokuba, is it really you?"

Mokuba embraced his dearest friend and confidante, "Yeah, it's Mokuba, I missed you the most Yugi. Hey, why is it so quite in here? I ran by the house but all the lights were out, so I kept on going. Seto, didn't pick up his cell phone, so I came straight to the concert. Is he in Joey's dressing room making out?" Mokuba smiles thinking about his virgin brother's ways and the lust Joey brought out in him.

All the color drained from Yugi face, he had forgotten Mokuba had been away and had no idea what had been going on. "Mokuba it's really bad. Joey and Kaiba had a big fight over a magazine article Joey did for a big promotion and they broke up. Seto has threatened to cancel the concert by pulling out all his support. He left the sponsors alone in the end, but he has not spoken to Joey, since.

Joey refused to obey your brother and . . ." Yugi could hardly continue, he was so tired trying to pretend everything would work out. Mokuba tightened his hold on the duelist and allowed him to catch his breath before continuing.

"Oh, Moki, it was so nasty and hurtful. I wasn't there the first time they broke up, but I stayed by his side and loved him for two years as he suffered. He had his singing and the Lost Boys and me. This time it is different, I don't think anybody will be enough, he's so empty inside. What are we going to do?" Yugi trembled, as if a cold wind blew over him, but he gained comfort in the arms of someone who really understood. At that moment the strain of the last week hit Yugi hard.

"Yugi, its going to work out, I promise. Sometimes my big brother can be so anal! Damn!" Yugi blushed at Mokuba words. Where is Joey?"

Yugi stepped out of Mokuba's arms and led him to the dressing room. He opened the door and Mokuba rushed to the singer's side. Mokuba, gasp at the sheer beauty of the singer Jube and then he saw the sadness. Mokuba kissed Jube on the cheek and nipped at his ear. Jube smiled and returned the kiss brushing Mokuba's lips gently. It was so comforting to see the young Kaiba, but disturbing because he was Seto's brother. "Joey, I'll go and find my big brother and bring him here. You two belong together."

"No, Mokuba, its OK. If he doesn't want to come it's his business, right." All three friends looked at each other and in one voice said "RIGHT."

"Hey, Joey, you are so hot, WOW!! My brother is such an ass. This is going to be the best concert ever. Hey, I gotta go and get ready, just got back from camp. If you see a bunch of crazy guys waving G-Strings all over the place, don't panic, it's my group from camp. I came down with a bunch of friends, they couldn't believe I knew the famous singer Jube."

Yugi pulled the chattering youth out of the dressing room and walked down the hall where each parted to take care of their own business. Suddenly Yami could feel the warmth coming from Yugi's body and he wanted to understand the meaning behind this word; 'G-String', that caused Yugi temperate to rise.

"Yugi, what is a G-String? Every time I hear that word, you fry my brains, with embarrassment."

"Ah... can we talk about it later?" Yugi cheeks were on fire.

"No, we can't, I want to know now." Yami was getting a little irrate now.

"Well, it's a piece of underpants that covers very little and it's very sexy to look at on your lover."

"Oh, I see, so will you get this 'G-String", I would like to see you in one. Does in come in favors or colors or scents?" Yugi turned a cute shade of purple and Yami sent a very private message to his lover.

"Yami, ahh... tonight I promise after the concert, I will give you all that I can." Yugi blushed and decided it was time he had made a trip to the bathroom before somebody realized the sexual state he was in. And besides he had to call the clothing store and order a G-String to be delivered to his hotel room tonight.

Yami retreated to his special corner in Yugi heart and waited for the night to come. He decided he liked this thing called a 'G-String.' Yugi, blushed and become very warm inside.

Mokuba left the concert hall through Seto's private exit and headed back to the mansion. First he checked the garage and realized Seto's pride, a little blue sport car and the limo were still here. This meant Seto was in the mansion, so next Mokuba climbed the stairs to his brother's private room. Yeah, the room where all the trouble started over two years ago. A room Katsuya refused to go in. Seto still had not started the remodeling he'd promised Katsuya he would do for him. All the lights were turned off, but Mokuba could faintly make out a shadow or silhouette on the bed. It had to be his brother, sitting in a dark. Mokuba wondered if two people could be more miserable. Mokuba knew Seto could easily lock himself up inside so tight, it would almost be impossible to reach him. He just didn't like not being in control or vulnerable to anybody. Seto's emotions were new and so fragile he couldn't list them in some logic fashion in a text book so he either denied them, fought them, and in the end damaged his own heart or those around him. Joey on the other hand lived and breath emotions, thus he brought life to Seto's closed heart and made him face his fears and this confused the CEO constantly.

"Nii-sama, why aren't you dressed and ready to go? The concert starts in about one hour. Nii-sama, I know you can hear me." Mokuba clicked on the lights and flinched at the sight of his big brother. He hadn't shaved in days and his clothes were wrinkled as though he had slept in them. Mokuba could smell beer and see a few empty cans littered on the floor. "Damn! Yugi was right, this was really bad," he whisper to the stale air. The last time Mokuba had ever seen beer and cigarettes in the house was the day Joey ran away. His heart when out to Seto, he just couldn't beat him down like he planned. Or at least not yet. Mokuba opened the door leading to his private patio and turned on all the lights.

"Ohhhhh, turn them off, are you crazy, Mokuba, my head is pounding. I need some coffee!!!"

Mokuba ignored his brother and continued on with his own plans. "Nii-sama, what are you doing in here with the lights out? You look like shit! Everybody is worried and wondering where you are."

" Mokuba nobody cares where I am or what I am doing, except you. Oh, welcome home. Seto blinked at the harsh light and move away trying to find a little piece of darkness, anything to match the darkness in his heart.

"Nii-sama I leave you alone for a few weeks, and look, I come back and I have a drunk brother and a missing brother. Yugi told me about the magazine; Seto, Boys on Boys is one of the top leading male magazines on the market." He walked closer to his brother, the smell of beer drifted around Seto like a warm blanket. He was a mess.

"Stay out of this, it's just high class pron. What do you know about this anyway? What the hell are you kids reading anyway." Seto so tired laid his head on Mokuba's shoulder.

Mokuba arched his eyebrow he couldn't believe Seto was truly that innocence . " Seto, I hope you don't get mad, but there is an article about you in last month's issue. I thought you knew, I even got a copy of the article to keep for myself."

"What the hell are you talking about, I never consented to any articles about me in any magazine." Seto was now fully awake, but he only moved a little closer to the comfort of his brother body.

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto shoulder and he could feel him shake with relief. 'Damn he should have been here for his brother,' thought Mokuba. 'Everybody thought Seto knew it all but he was just a man who was smart in business. He needed to be held too.'

"Well, you are one of the leading male bachelors in the country. The article even had one of your pictures in it. The fans around the country well, Nii-sama, nobody knows if you like men or woman, so you are a fresh bate. You never date and you got lots of money." Mokuba had to laugh at the total shock on his brother's face.

"Whose business is it anyway, I can't believe this, I will sue that damn magazine."

"No you won't, you got more important things to do, like get your lover back in your bed." His next words were spoken very carefully, "Seto you once told me if I ever hit Katsuya that you would not hold back your anger. I felt so ashamed at that moment, but I understood how wrong I had been in my actions. Seto, Nii-sama, who will stop you?"

Seto gasps at the comment and realize how right Mokuba had been.

"Nii-sama you haven't touched him physically, but you have stepped on his heart. So why do you have the right to crush his spirit. I know you love your Katsuya as much as you love me. Don't you remember how happy you felt to know he was alive. You swore not to come back home until you found him. Once you said he was like a soft breeze blowing in your storm." Mokuba smiled at his brother. "Nii-sama you can't tell Joey what he can or can't do. He is not a child but your mate. He has to make his own decisions."

Seto knew Mokuba was right, but he refused to admit it. "Mokuba, it's not that easy, you'll understand when you get older."

"SETO KAIBA!! Don't give me that shit, when you grow up. Love is love and Joey hurt your pride. You need to swallow it, fight after this concert is over or better still, make-up with lots of sex. Don't forget lots of candles and soft lights and a movie for good measure. Mokuba had had enough of the baby talk.

Mokuba grabbed Seto's hand and led him to his private washroom. He turned on the water full blast and waited for his brother to make the next move. "Seto I'm going to make you some coffee and . . .Hey what is that on the floor by the bed. What's in the box?"

"Seto peaked around the door as he started to undress, "it's something Katsuya sent to me. I haven't opened it yet."

"Wow, here let me, I love presents. Seto still unsure as to what he wanted to do, really needed the support of his brother. "Ok, go ahead, but coffee first."

"Seto, can I trust you to do what's right, what is really in your heart? I don't want to miss the opening act."

Seto ready to shower looked at Mokuba and spoke above a whisper, but with some of his old authority and confidence back. " I miss him, Moki. Thanks, little brother. I'll be fine, go and have fun with your friends."

When Seto got out of the shower he found the most amazing outfit laid out on his bed and a letter on the night stand, along with a thermos full of coffee and a steaming mug on the warmer ready to drink.

Seto ran his hands over the silk suit and soft leather shoes, his favorite and very difficult to get. Joey had to pay a fortune to find these. Hand made. How!! He sank to the bed, took a sip of coffee and opened the letter.

_My Seto-baby_

_Hey, it's me, your naughty puppy, bet you didn't know puppy could write_

_Once I made you my prisoner of love. I said the belt was not buckled, you could leave anytime, but you stayed and made love to me. I remember the burn and pleasure to follow._

_Seto, you were so gentle with me and I never wanted to leave your arms again our bond was sealed. Little BEWD, entered my life and became my heart. I always knew if I had him I would always have a piece of you. Funny. Tonight every song I sing is a result of the love I feel in so many different ways for you. _

_Remember my tatoo, our dragons mating, I died when I was forced to remove it. But in my dressing room when you traced the rose on my shoulder I knew the dragons were still there in our hearts, you remembered every line. Every beat on my drum is like the beat of your heart with mine._

_The scent of musk and spice surrounds my body and I can feel your hands holding me down while you take me over and over. Just the thought of you holding me in your strong arms, makes me shudder and long for you to fill me up. The comfort you bring makes my heart ache, there is no life without that. So tonight my heart will fly on the wings of every note I play. I am a songbird singing for the pleasure of the song it brings to my heart to you. _

_I remember every time you prepared me with your long and graceful fingers so I would feel little pain. You watched my face for signs of comfort and caressed by cheek to relax body. Each stroke of my fingers on my Royal Blue piano will tell you how loved I feel you care._

_My only desire is to please you and go to the place of passion only you can take me. Tonight I will show the world just how much it means to be not, in love, but filled with wishes and dreams coming true._

_I remember every stroke of your hand as you washed my body after you took my virginity. There have been no others and I know now there never will be another, because I can still feel the breeze on my chest from a small private beach so long ago._

_Wishes, and dreams do come true._

_I love you Seto-baby, your songbird. _

Seto, read the letter over and over as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Thinking about a life without Katsuya would be empty. He is the only one who comforts me without even trying. Even now I can smell the scent of peaches and apples which belong to Katsuya. Katsuya remembers the breeze, but Seto thought about the bridge. As the sun began to set on that beautiful day Seto made a promise to Kats.

'_the river goes on and on, and the sea that divides us is a temporary one, but the bridge will bring us back together.' I will always be here for you. I will be your bridge Katsuya._

How many times had he let him down but Katsuya always climbed back up out of the water alone. Seto remembered Katsuya counting his eyelashes and wrapping his endless legs around his body, hip to hip, chest to chest. We fit perfectly together. _'Why am I such a fool,' thought Seto._

Seto looked at his watch. The concert would be starting in about two minutes. Katsuya, forgive me. I love you so much it hurts. I will never really understand this feeling I have for you, but I will not let it go. I hope you can forgive the pain I've caused you.

Within fifteen minutes Seto exited his blue sports car and entered the concert hall through a private entrance. He only had a few seconds before the second number would be over. All the way over Seto could feel a tightness in his heart, he knew something was wrong and he had to get to the concert quickly. The emotion's Katsuya projected to him came through strong and he feared the worst. Katsuya was in trouble and this was all his fault.

Thanks for reading, I enjoyed writing this chapter because now the concert is on. Curtain up, review and update will be soon... Let me know what you think!!!!

Sherabo

Hugs and Kisses


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the rights to Yugioh, and I have enjoyed using all his characters, thanks. Song are the property of Fleetwood Mac, and Carol King. **

**Wow!!! where do I begin? **Writing this story has been a pleasure and one of my greatest accomplishment. To everyone that reviewed I am humbled by your time. I will never ever forget the time you took to leave a comment. It gave me the will to continue and such joy to read every one. Thanks...without further ado I present...

**Songbird: Chapter 20**, Journey's End

Yugi had returned to the dressing room only to find Jube staring into space lost in his own world. Yugi's eyes were downcast, he'd done all that a friend could possible do, but in his heart of hearts he knew it wasn't enough. "Hey, it's time to go, man!"

Jube, heard the roar of the crowd and closed his emerald green eyes as he tried to block out the last image of Seto from his mind on top of the Domino High School roof, nothing had really change in their relationship.

**Roof top of Domino High**

Katsuya waited until his friends left and decided he needed a little fresh air, somewhere private that he could think things through. So his went to his private roof top, on top of Domino High, things always cleared up when he was alone up there. Humming as he climbed the stairs, Katsuya though, 'You know I really don't care about the pictures, I would stop the release if it meant peace in my new family, but punching Ken and threatening to cancel his concert was unforgivable. Why?..."Whose there?" Katsuya could see a shadow around the corner and it..."Damn it, it's Seto."

Seto looked up and called out to the singer. " Katsuya, what... I mean why are you up here?"

"Funny Kaiba, I could ask you the same thing." Joey spoke sarcastically.

Seto flinched at the word Kaiba, coming out of Joey's mouth. He had not called him Kaiba sense they were in high school. Joey turned to go. "Hey, don't worry about it, I'm leaving anyway, just wanted to find a place to breath, later."

"Seto knew Joey, and he only came up on the roof when he had Kaiba on his mind. Well, at least the boy was thinking about him. That was a start. Maybe he could talk some sense into him after all. "Katsuya, wait a minute. I'm only asking you to use a little common sense. Don't you care what people think?! Damn it Katsuya, it's a GAY magazine. What are you thinking?"

Joey couldn't believe his ears. "Kaiba, are you insane or just plain stupid. Look at me who in the hell do you think you have been screwing. I am gay, I have always been gay, and I am proud of it!!!! You are such a hypocrite!!!! Maybe I should put on a dress and wear high heels. Shit!!

It all comes back to this. Right, or have you conveniently forgotten why I ran away from you over three years ago, now that we are together."

"So, this magazine is more important than my wishes. I think I know what is best?" Seto chose to completely ignore Joey's previous statement. Which only pissed the singer off more.

"Wishes, wishes you have no idea what wishes and dreams are. Kaiba you only know how to take and destroy them. Look at Mokuba, do you even know what he wants to do with his life?" The words were like ice, yet this only put him on Kaiba's level, as the nasty words continued to fly.

"Keep Mokuba out of this. He'll run my company of course, if you must know. He has nothing to do with this anyway. Don't involve him in your own reckless actions? He's a Kaiba and would never do anything so unprofessional." Seto crossed his long legs and smirked at Joey.

Joey's body started to shake, he was seething with anger. "Professional!!! How, can you say such cruel words to me. I have worked damn hard these last few years and ...Oh, why am I bothering to explain anything to you. Kaiba, money-bags, stay away from my concert and my life. It's over. . . ." Joey took one last painful look at his lover, and walked down the exit. The last words he heard from Kaiba were. "Fine, I have better things to do that chase after a loser, some people have a real job and I have a company to run."

**End of Flashback**

As he ran down the hall to the stage door, Jube could hear the crowd as they chanted Jube. . . Jube . . . Jube . . . some swooning . . . Rocking sensually in their seats. Jube looked one last time at Seto's empty seat above the stage to the right, and back at his friend, Yugi, who had followed him down the hall. Seto was nowhere in sight. 'I guess he's really not going to come,' thought Jube. Both friends had hoped the CEO would swallow his pride and come to the concert. To Jube and Yugi Seto's heart appeared to be frozen in ice, but they didn't know the CEO, would slip into the concert hall within the hour.

Jube, paced one more time around the stage, nervous and hurt. Yugi cried out one last time, "Jube , you have to do something. Now! Are you going to let all these people down, just because your lover is an uncaring bastard.!"

"I know, I know!" Jube called back to his friend. "I get it, Yugi," the singer whispered low to the ground. Next Jube looked up at the balcony one last time, and at all the fans sitting on the edge of their seats, "I can't let them down." Jube took his place behind a hidden staircase also behind a special door and waited, he raised his hand and gave the signal to begin.

Act one

Asato, a silent figure, appeared on the darkened stage, a mime dressed in a pale cream-colored pants suite. His face was painted in the time aged tradition of a mime and his skin was illuminated with fluorescence lights. Asato, was known for his mischievous pranks at Jube's concerts and so he started chanting and clapping along with the crowd, he glowed with enchainment. Asato, usually told a story and followed Jube throughout a concert just having fun for his amusement and to entertain the crowd. Tonight he stood in front of three huge doors painted in bright colors, each door lined with flashing lights. Asato opened the first door with his white gloved hands and jumped to one side as a large bouquet of flowers flowed out on to the stage in front of the crowd. He raised his hands and gathered up some of the flowers in his hands and immediately threw them out into the crowd and the air throughout was instantly scented with the fragrance of wild flowers. Everyone gasps and started to relax in the comfortable seats provided, bathing in the scents of the wild flowers.

Next Asato walked over to the one of the exit and started to pull on an imaginary rope, with all his strength. He pulled and pulled, finally with a sad face motioned for the fans to help. At last Jube's Baby Blue Piano rolled out sparkling with a blue to match Seto's eyes. The mime wiped his brow and took a duster from his pocket and pretended to dust the piano. The piano, affectionately, called 'Blue Eyes' shone brighter than the stars, just waiting for Jube, her master to strike the keys.

The mime bowed to the crowd and walked over to the next door and open it to the crowd. Yugi appeared and the crowd went wild because if Yugi was there, Jube had to be close. Yugi, was truly a striking figure in his hot red leather pants and matching tank top as he jumped out to the center of the stage and greeted the crowd. "Hey, is there a party in the house tonight?"

The crowd still feeling the sweet effects of the flowers shouted out to Yugi. "Yea, man, bring it on...The chanting started up again Jube. . . . Jube . . . The fans started waving the lighted wands given to them at the beginning of the concert, back and forth." Mokuba's group lead the chant, "Party in the house. . . . Party in the house. . . . Jube. . . .Jube."

Yugi marched around the stage and stood next to the mime, they both looked at the last door and together pulled on the imaginary handle. The door disappeared into thin air and in its place stood a long staircase. At the head of the stairs Jube waved to the crowd and they screamed back. The spot light moved to the singer and highlighted his body. Jube's pants were tailored to fit his long legs and naturally hung low and tight around his hips. His jacket was backless but draped around his waist secured by a tiny pink jewel belt. The singer was dressed in white and his body was dusted with a bronzed power, which left a nice expanse of stomach, hip, and back glowing with the mixture. A long, thick, silky black braid, lay over one shoulder and he decorated his braid with a bright pink ribbon. Jube descended the stairs wearing satin pink slippers and taps, humming cords to the crowd while he snapped his fingers. He tipped his top hat to the fans and tossed the hat to Asato who waited in the shadows looking at Jube clapping his gloved hands in joy. Jube pivoted around in a circle on one toe, just to give the fans a full view of his outfit and body, they hooted and screamed out loud. Slowly Jube jumped down the last step and started to sing, his voice raspy and strong. The party was in the house, Yea...

_Sweet wonderful you,_

_You make me happy with the things you do,_

_Oh, can it be so,_

_This feeling follows me wherever I go,_

_I never did believe in miracles._

_But I've a feeling its time to try_

_I never did believe in the ways of magic_

_But I'm beginning to wonder why_

_You, you make loving fun_

_And I don't have to tell you you're the only one._

_You make loving fun,_

_You make loving fun,_

He held out his arms and twenty little boys came from two sides of the back of the concert hall. The boys danced and shook their little hips as they made their way to the center stage. They were mini duplications of Jube, dressed in hareem pants, backless tops, and each had long black braids thrown over their shoulders. The boys surrounded the singer and tapped out a lovely tune with their feet. Jube walked down a center stage and joined the course line and beat on a drum which was suspended from the air. The energy of the performance flowed out and everyone clapped to the tapping and beating of the drums. The words to the song appeared on small screens in the isles and along the walls of the hall. So it you wanted to sing it was fine. The atmosphere in the concert hall was electrifying and just plain fun. At the end of the song twenty small Jube's disappeared to the back of the stage and Joey glanced up once again at Seto's empty seat. The song ended on a drum roll and Jube addressed the excited crowd.

"WOW! I'm so happy to be back. "You guys are Jazzzzzing!!!" He wiped his brow and adjusted the volume on the mike. "Tonight is a celebration of love and I am in love, baby! It's because of you, YOU MAKE LOVING FUN. Yeah!!!! "

"Hey, you need a lover tonight. I'm free." Jube chuckled and groaned into the mike. He twisted his hips just a little, and looked at the direction of the voice. It was Mokuba trying to lift his spirits. "Thanks man," he mouth the words into the mike, knowing Mokuba would understand their meaning.

"Everybody here will receive my new album, it has a special poster from my photo shoot with the magazine called, 'Boys on Boys.' So set back, and lets share a little loving. Hey, how'd you like my boys." Jube called them out to take a bow and the crowd yelled, "Yea! Cool, just like you man."

Jube smiled and danced over to his Piano and sat down running his fingers along the keys, he started to sing a melody of his songs and the audience sang along with him. Maybe he would make it through the night, but the real test was coming up...

Jube finished the songs and gracefully set up on top of Baby Blue Eyes piano. It was time to sing 'Wishful Thinking,' a song that filled his heart with such sorrow and longing for Seto his voice cracked. Tears threaten to fall and he almost gave in to despair. Yugi, tried to talk him out of singing the song, but Wishful Thinking was still a #1 hit and his signature song. The words always drained the singer so he never practiced the song. Each time he sang it was a new performance.

_I reach for you, but I can't touch you._

'Where are you, Seto?'

Yugi sensed Jube's distress and realized he was not going to make it. 'My God,' thought Yugi, 'What can I do?'

_I feel you just beyond the stars, do you know how much you are._

_All I every wanted , was it to much to soon._

_Am I foolishly dreaming, just..._

Jube laid the mike down, he couldn't sing the last words of the song. The audience unaware of his distress, thought this was a new vison and waited in the silence. Jube could feel the CEO's presence before he saw him. Every nerve in his body tinkled and slowly he turned his head up towards the baloney. _Am I foolishly dreaming just, _. . .

The CEO tipped his hat and nodded his head elegantly for Jube to continue. The song which started out mournfully changed and spoke of such passion, his fans lost themselves in the magic he wove around them and tears started to fall down their faces. Throughout the concert hall everyone became lost in the pain and joy his words conveyed. The wands in their hands stopped swaying and all eyes followed Jube staring up at the baloney. Who, was this man glowing in starlight looking down at Jube? Rumors spread around the country the singer had a secret lover, some said he had ran away and married. But nobody knew for sure, what was going on.

The curtains closed down on Jube leaving him alone sitting on top of his baby grand piano, looking up at the baloney. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight the burning he felt from the salty tears. The baloney was empty it must have been an illusion after all. "Seto really didn't come to the concert, Jube was crushed. Stage hands rushed over to the stricken performer, but he waved them away, as he lowered his head and curled up into a tight ball on top of the piano. Yugi touched him, but he only retreated further away and covered his face with his hands.

The crew faced Yugi and spoke, "Yugi, Jube barley finished the song, something is wrong with him. What are we going to do now? How will he finish the concert?"

"Quiet, guys can't you see he's doing the best he can." Yugi looked at the bent form on top of the piano and silently prayed that wasn't an illusion on the baloney, because he saw the CEO too. Yugi turned around and faced the exit he heard the unmistakable tap of Kaiba's heels coming down the hall, he sighed.

Seto pushed his way through the small group and stood in front of his lover for a few minutes. "Katsuya, I'm here, I'm here for you." The ice around his heart started to melt and for once Seto understood how worthless pride and appearance seem. Once again his arrogance threaten to destroy his one chance for happiness. How many times would Katsuya allow him to act like a fool.

Jube looked up, but still not believing his eyes turned away from Seto, his body filled with pain. Seto ran his fingers down the singer's back and traced the shimmering gems, dotted with pearls of sweat. Seto slid his hands underneath Jube's backside and pulled him slowly toward his body off the piano, Jube shivered at his touch. With his free hand he supported Jube's back and pulled the singer up into his arms. The singer heaved a long sigh and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck.. Seto kissed the top of Katsuya's head and looked at the crowd, willing them to move with his actions, he was to shaken to speak and Jube was in shock. Yugi, motion to the crew to let Seto pass with his lover.

Katsuya nipped Seto's ear and breath in the scent that always calmed his soul. "Seto I'm so sorry I took those pictures." He whispered.

Seto looked down into the eyes of his lover and tighten his hold. "I know baby, but I am the fool," he whispered back. Seto knew he was the cause of this mess and he had little time to fix it. Dread and concerned was written all over his face and with determination he walked through the crowd and headed straight to Jube's dressing room holding tightly onto his lover.

"Yugi, Yugi, where are they going, we got a show to do," yell the make-up artist.

"Quiet," the little duelist raised his hand in defeat. "Listen guys, you saw Jube, he almost didn't finish that last song. Give them a few minutes. Besides, don't we have the lost boys, the fans loved them. How about if we let them go on with that number they were working on last week." The crew agreed and started to make the necessary changes, with only ten minutes to spare. Yugi started to issue orders and stalled for time. This would give Jube at least 15 minutes, I hope this works. 'Seto, you'd better not hurt him anymore, because I will never forgive you, ever.'

Seto closed the door and gently set Jube down on his unsteady feet. Katsuya walked over to his dressing room mirror and stared at his reflection, he took a deep breath and tried to steady his emotions, being held by Seto only made their parting more difficult. There were no more tears to cry, some regrets, and an emptiest he couldn't get around. True he almost lost it singing 'Wishful Thinking,' but that song always caused him to suffer. 'I must be strong,' thought Jube. Jube removed the contacts from his eyes and turned to face his lover.

"Seto, Pegasus used me to get to you, yet I knew that I didn't love him. What do you want from me? I don't have anything else to give you. Can't you see you have taken it all? Years ago I created Jube to escape the pain of losing you. Jube gave me back my life, he was my comfort. But now you have taken his heart too. All my protection and defenses are broken. You shatter my heart with the touch of your hand." Katsuya turned back around and stared at his reflection once more. "Maybe it's time for me to move on."

Seto removed his jacket and reach for Jube turning him around, he was determined to face his lover and try to get him to understand how sorry he was. Seto looked deep into Katsuya eyes and prayed it wasn't too late for amends. "Katsuya, Jube, you look beautiful. It doesn't matter to me, I love you both. I was a fool to try and control the singer in you. I fear the freedom and independence Jube gives you . It's me who needs you. I can't promise I won't do something to hurt you again. I am a jerk but I need you."

Katsuya wanted to believe Seto, but so much had come between them. "Seto are you sure, I mean I know you are a selfish, conceded, controlling, and you will not change. . . but I fell in love knowing all that...It's just. . . ." His voice trailed off to private thoughts. He peaked out at Seto from under his long eyelashes, they were dusted with gold stardust for his next song.

Seto realized even now Katsuya would give into him without question for their love and explanations of their current state would be worked out later. Words were very difficult for the CEO, but Mokuba said just let it flow. He had to take the chance and allow his heart to be hurt if that were the case. "Katsuya, this is the man who helped me find my puppy." Seto pointed to the reflection in the mirror. "I love Jube too. Two years ago I was a coward, but today I would tell the world you are mine."

Katsuya took two steps closer to Seto, feeling a little more confidence and support coming from his lover tonight. Maybe his worst fears could be put to rest. "Thank you, Seto I needed you to say that to me."

Seto arched his eyebrow, and held out his arms to Jube. The singer was upset over the pictures, but something else also troubled him tonight. " What's really wrong, baby? We both know I am a jerk and I will most likely do something stupid again, but that is not the issue."

Katsuya leaned again Seto chest and listened to the strong and steady heart beat of his lover, slightly elevated because of the stress they brought on each other tonight. Well, he might as well tell Seto what else troubled him over the past few days. " Well, I think everybody knows I'm gay. But you have your company, friends, and reputation to think about. His lip quivered as he spoke. I can't go back to highschool and hide in your shadow, even though I love you with all my heart. Will you be ok with me by your side, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. I know you think I don't know much, but will you always be ashamed of..."

Seto pushed Katsuya back and held his face in the palm of his left hand. Next he covered his lips with two fingers, " Hush. . . . Don't baby, I've never been so honored or proud of you in my life. I can be such a fool when it comes to you. But this is real, the people, the fans, your friends, and my love." Seto pulled Katsuya back into the folds of his arms. "You've created a magic for us all and your fans are believers in wishes coming true. Trust in me, Jube, that's all you have to do." Seto reached down and lifted up Jube's hand, and placed it over his heart. "My heart beats for you." Seto kissed Jube passionately on his soft full lips, leaving them both breathless with the intensity.

Katsuya, opened the door and three crew hands fell inside the frame. "Oops, what have we here, must be Yugi's spy's. Go and tell Yugi I've got a show to finish." The technicians scrambled up from the floor and dashed down the hall too gladly announced everything was ok.

Katsuya, hugged Seto, and immediately changed into his singer mode. "Bye Seto, I got a show to do." With a gentle yet forceful kick, Jube pushed Seto out of his dressing room and called for his make-up crew to get in here double time.

Act Two

A blue mist covered the stage and birds could be heard singing melodies throughout the concert hall. Suddenly the ceiling changed from day to night with stars and a moon that glowed from afar. Each seat in the concert hall started to gently rock, giving the impression the person floated on a cloud. Couples started to hold hands as they watch a huge screen appeared on the stage in the mist surrounded by clouds.

On the big screen the singer could be seen exiting a plane and entering his private suite of room. Next he took a shower and washed his body for all to see in the shadows. Jube hummed a tune and peaked out from behind the shower stall smiling as if he knew he was being watch. The crowd chanted, "More, more," Next the singer was surrounded by his crew who appeared to dress him on stage. It was difficult to tell where the illusion ended and reality stepped in but the next screen showed a slender body in shadows yet it transformed into a large bird, nestling in a mist surrounded by rainbows and fairies. The screen vanish into the mist and the bird, with the shadow of a man drifted above the clouds. The man-bird wore skin tight briefs and nothing else, his body was completely covered in soft colors tatoo on with paint and jewels. His body told a story of a huge bird in a bed of pink roses who after a long journey found his mate. The camera came in close and it appeared he stepped out of the screen and floated among the clouds a bird in flight looking for something lost. Jube drifted down to the stage floor, his huge silver wings shining. The fans would say later that Jube had been touched by angels and his wings were a special gift made for him only. Magic was in the air. The crowd roared.

The raw beauty of his body as he danced across the stage stole everyone's breath away. Even Yugi didn't see the final outfit because Jube didn't believe in dress rehearsals for his outfits. Flowers danced beside him in the moon light and fireflies twinkled around his head. Just as quickly as the night glowed and he danced to the music of a new song, he wove a love spell on the crowd.

Jube lifted his hand up to the sky and a swing decorated with leaves and night lights descend down within his reach. He carefully set down and the swing started to ascend upward. The spotlight followed Jube as he was lifted and suddenly stopped right in front of Seto's private box. The silver wings fell from his shoulders and vanished in the clouds. Jube looked directly at Seto and pulled off the head dress covering his head and face. Honey Blonde hair tumbled out and fell to his shoulders in luscious waves. His eyes sparkled with love. The audience gasp and whispers flew everywhere. His beauty staggered the fans into complete silence.

"My God, he's even more beautiful. . . . Wow!!!!. . . . his hair, it's glorious . . . The bird disappeared and before Seto sat Katsuya, his love, his heart, and the man.

The entire concert hall with the aid of holograms changed from night to a clear spring day. Jube now Katsuya, tilted back slightly in the swing and looked Seto directly in the eyes. All his love riding on the words in his song.

_**For you, there 'll be no more crying.**_

_**For you, the sun will be shining.**_

_**And I feel that when I'm with you ,**_

_**Its alright, I know its right**_.

_**To you, I'll give the world,**_

_**To you , I'll never be cold,**_

_**Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**_

_**Its's alright , I know its right.**_

_**And the songbirds are singing ,**_

_**Like they know the score.**_

_**And I love you, I love you, L love you,**_

_**Like never before,**_

Joey lifted his hands to the sky and blue birds flew from the ceiling and perched on his swing and on the ledge surrounding Seto's box. Their voices chirped out the melodies of love which mingled with Katsuya's voice strong and clear.

_**And I wish you all the love in the world,**_

_**But most of all I wish it from myself,**_

_**And the songbirds keep singing, **_

_**Like they know the score.**_

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**_

_**Like never before, like never before.**_

The birds fluttered around Katsuya and Seto chirping and singing. Each bird appeared to understand the importance of their role and their voices vibrated throughout the hall. Katsuya held out his hand and each bird grabbed a small golden thread and began to weave a love knot around the singer wrapping him in a web of gold.

Seto stood up caught in Katsuya's web of love and he leaned forward to his lover to pull him closer to his box. Seto grabbed the swing and held Katsuya in mid air. Those in the front row covered their eyes, and Mokuba stood up in the audience. "Seto, what are you doing? My god he's going to fall."

Without a second thought Seto lifted Katsuya out of the swing and set him on the baloney's edge. Seto glazed deeply into the hazel brown eyes that captured his heart years ago in high school. And he ran his fingers through Katsuya's silky honey Blonde hair. Desire rose in both their hearts.

The fans were shocked, Katsuya could have fallen, yet he looked so relax like he could fly. Seto and Katsuya were lost in time as their souls met once again taking them to a special place in their hearts.

'Oh shit,' thought Mokuba, he knew his brother and the dragon was ablaze. 'Damn I think he's going to do him right here.' Seto wake up...Mokuba chuckled. It was wonderful to see Nii-sama act normal. " Go for it, Big Brother."

Seto's eyes travel down to Katsuya trembling full lips and his hand traveled up Joey's back and rested in the soft curls under his nap. His fingers found pleasure in the soft texture. He tilted Katsuya's head to one side and kissed him gently on the mouth. Their lips lightly brushed and_ it_ _felt so right_. Everyone rose and cheered the lovers on. Seto's hand roamed up and down his back and he lifted Joey off the edge and set him down on shaking feet, never breaking the kiss. Finally breathing became an issue and Katsuya broke the kiss.

Seto ran his hands along the singer hips and parted his legs so he could step inside, and they continued the kiss. This time the kiss ended near Katsuya's ear and Seto whispered the words Katsuya thought he would never hear. "I love you Katsuya."

"I love you Seto, _I love you like never before_." It would be a line repeated by lovers over and over.

"Do it...Do it... all the boys shouted." Yugi, who watched the scene from the stage, shook his head. He couldn't believe those two. 'Well, yes, he could; Joey would follow Seto into the depths of hell and Seto would go to hell and get him if he fell in. I have to admit they are one beautiful couple and damn the person would come between them.'

Yugi chuckled, I can already see the headlines, "Flash. . . . Music World Rocks . . . Flash . . .The most popular bachelor in all of Japan, Seto Kaiba and the sexiest singer of our times, Jube, really Katsuya Jonouchi shared a kiss on stage before an audience of thousands. . . .Oh yea, Seto Kaiba, billionaire and owner of Kaiba Corp., has rocked the gay community. SongBird /Dubb 'The Kiss' would be talked about for months."

Seto turned Katsuya's body around and pulled him against his chest. Katsuya waved and gave a close up of his bruised neck for the world to see whom he loved, and allowed to claim his heart. After so much time both lovers knew they had come full circle in their feelings. One phase of their lives ended here, but something wonderful had been born. But that's another story.

The words to Songbird flashed behind the stage and the fans sang the new song to the lovers. The birds returned to their perches in the ceiling but sang their song loud and clear. Katsuya hummed the final words to his new song and snuggled deeper into the embrace of his mate. Yes, my mate.

_**And the songbirds are singing like they know the score**_

_**And I love you, I love you, like never before, like never before.**_

Katsuya turned around and hugged Seto it felt so comfortable just to be in his arms. The stage returned to night and stars twinkled from the ceiling. The moon rose and all you could see was a beautiful shadow of two bodies intertwined in starlight wrapped in a bouquet of love. The excited songbirds left their perches and started to wrap the golden threads around Seto locking the two in a true lover's embrace.

The road they traveled would be one littered with many adventures and they would face life together because ..._**I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know its right, and I love you, I love you like never before, songbird...**_

tears,,,,,,,,Sherabo...tears...

Story inspired by the Song ...Songbird, Fleetwood Mac, Look out for "Mokuba's Tale, a Story of Seduction"

Possible sequal...smiles...

Good night, Thanks...


End file.
